So Far Away
by EmmaClark96
Summary: A Buffy story I made up, using an OC I created. PLEASE give it a chance, as I have become a much better at writing since the first few chapters. I don't have spell check, so spelling may be slightly bad :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hey guys, this is the other story I'm going to be working on, in addition to my Power Rangers and kingdom hearts stories. My friend mary gave me the idea to do make references to them in each of them, since I'm writing all three at the same time, which I thought was cool. It is like Angel and Buffy, and how theyre connected kind of, but a better example is like how in season three of digimon the first two seasons ase a tv show. (For example I may have a character in one watch the character of the other as a show or something. Idk if I will, but it sounded cool lol) Anyways, this is my first Buffy stroy. My other friend Sara showed it to me a few months ago, and it flipping rocks! I have seen nearly all of the epsidoes, and I heard the other day that there is a comic book, as well. Anyways, the first chapter of this isn't really from anyones view, but I may switch it to my OC's point of view in chapter two, so let me know what you guys think about that, as well as the story as a whole! I hope you liek it! Also, I do not own anything except for my OC.**

It was an pretty ordinary morning gat Sunnydale high School, well, as normal as a day at the high school built directly on top of the mouth of hell can be, anyway. It was early, and all of the students were just now arriving at school.

Willow and Xander walked in the front door together.

"Have you seen Buffy?" Willow asked Xander.

"Not today,' replied Xander. "I think she came in early to study for the history test later. She spends so much time slaying, so I guess she needed the extra study time."

"That makes sense," responded Wiloow. "Oh yeah, before I forget, have you heard about the new girl?"

"What new girl?" asked Xander surprisedly.

"I am not sure," responded Willow with a look of surprise on her face as well. "I just heard about it a minute ago. She's apparently coming here from Jacksonville in Florida, or somewhere near there."

"Huh. I wonder what she's like," wondered Xander aloud.

"Me too," responded Willow excitedly.

All of a sudden, Buffy was running down the hall.

"Oh, hey Buffy!" happily shouted Willow as she waived to her friend.

"No running in the halls!" yelled Principal Snyder meanly at Buffy as she ran by him. She then sloed down to a walk as she walked up to Willow and Xander.

"So, have you guys heard about the new girl?" Buffy asked her friends.

"Yeah," they both respinded.

"I saw her walk in a few minutes ago. I think she has history class with us," stated Buffy.

"Well, let's go to class and find out," said Xander.

A few minutes later, history class had started.

"Good morning," the teacher greeted everyone. "As you may or may not know, we have a new student today. She will now come up to the front of the room to introduce herself."

A girl then walked to the front of the room. She was sort of pretty, and had pale, white skin. She had waist length raven black hair, and gorgeous blue orbs for eyes, yet her eyes almost seemed to shift colors. She was skinny, but didn't look anorexic or gross or anything.

"Good morning," the girl shyly greeted the class and bowing her head slightly. "My name is Erika Serpentia Ivory Sparrow. I have recently moved to Sunnydale from Jacksonville, Florida with my mother. I am very pleased to get to meet all of you." She then went and sat down.

"Very good," said the teacher. "Anyway, we're going to have that test now."

All of the students groaned.

Buffy's intuition told her that there was more to this mysterious girl than meets the eye…

Later that night, Buffy was patrolling in the graveyard. She had only seen one vampire, and she had staked it, so it was relatively quiet. She was just about to go ahead and go home until… she saw a group of AT LEAST 12 vampires feeding on a girl with blond hair in front of a crypt! She was already dead, but Buffy had to stop the vamps! She sprung into action!

Buffy staked the nearest one, turning it to dust. The other 11 all went at her at once.

"Ugh… There are too many…" groaned Buffy in an annoyed voice as she staked another.

All of a sudden, the vampires grabbed her, and she couldny get away!

"Ugh! Let me go, you stupid vampires!" screamed buffy.

All of a sudden, cross bow arrows hit the two vampires holding her. They turned into dust.

"What?" said Buffy confusedly.

"Shatter!" yelled a voice from where the arrows had come from. Just then, the stained glass from the crypt exploded, hitting several of the vampires.

All of a sudden, Buffy saw a girl her age backflipping towards her and the vampires. It was Erika, the new girl in school! She began to fight the vampires with her bare hands, and Buffy did too. After awhile, they managed to defeat all of them.

"So, you go and fight vampires too?" asked Erika.

"Uh, yeah," replied Buffy. "I'm the slayer."

"Really?" asked Erika surprised. "I've heard of the slayer, but I've never met one. I myself go and fight vampires, as I was trained to do so by my father. He was killed by vampires, which is why my mother and I moved here. I also train in witchcraft, which helps me to fight vampires."

"Oh, ok," replied Buffy. "Thanks for helping me out there."

"No problem," replied Erika with a smile. "I have to go, but I'll see you at school tomorrow!" She then left.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Let me know any suggestions. Also, please no flames. If you don't have something nice to say, then do not say such things! R&R, ppl!**


	2. Ambush at the graveyard

**A/N; Thanks for th reviews on the las chappie guys! I decided I am going to switch to my OCs point of view. I may switch it again tempororarrily later, but I will always let you guys know with an A/N or something. Oh yeah, and I know her name is unusual, but it will make sense later ok!**

The next day at school, I walked in about ten minutes before the bell was to ring. I brushed my long, waste-length black hair out of my glistening bluish-orbs, which almost seemed to be green right now (A/N: kind of like Cloud's eyes in FFVII Advent Children) as I walked through the door. Today, I was wearing a tight black pair of jeans, black converse shoes, a black studded belt, a black shirt that said kawaii in Japanese in hot pink letters on it, and my favorite necklace, which was very old and had originally been one of my ancestors many centuries ago. It was a green gem with gold stuff on it on a thin gold chain.

As I walked to my locker and got my books, I saw Buffy, the Slayer who I had helped the night before, walk in with two of her friends. I walked up to them.

"Good morning," I greeted them kindly.

"Oh, hey," said Buffy. "I told my friends Xander and Willow about you helping me out last night. I'm really thankful that you did."

"Buffy told us about that! That was amazing!" said Willow. "I've been training in witchcraft, but I've never done anything like that!"

"It's nothing, really," I replied shyly. "I have just been practicing for longer, I suppose."

"Anyway, thanks for saving Buffy," said Xander.

"No problem," I replied cheerily. We all then walked t class.

~~~Later that day~~~

Me, Buffy, Willow, and Xander were eating lunch in the cafeteria. I was so surprised how quickly I had made new friends, as I am not very confident in myself, although everyone always says that I have no reason to be.

Anyway, we had been talking for some time.

"So, Erika, are you going to patrol with Buffy tonight?" Willow asked me.

"Well, I guess," I replied. "It will be easier on both of us if we go together."

"Ok," said Buffy.

Just then, Oz cam up. He was kind of short and had red hair.

'Hey Oz," said everyone. Then they introduced ma and Oz.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell all of you that I heard something big is going to go on at the cemetery tonight, so you had better be prepared," stated Oz concernedly. He then went away.

~~~Later that night~~~

Buffy and I were patrolling in the cemetery. She was wearing a black skirt with red flowers on it, a white sleeveless shirt, and a leather jacket. I was wearing a tight, short black dress, black heels, my neckalce, and I had my hair put up. I was holding a steak in my hand.

"I wonder what big thing is supposed to happen?" I wondered out liud confusedly. Something didn't seem right.

"Hmm… I don't know," replied Buffy.

"All of a sudden, I got an idea in my head

"What if they knew Oz would hear about whatever, and they set up a trap?" I said worriedly, concern flashing across my eyes.

All of a sudden, dozens of vampires jumped out at us!

"Crap! You were right!" yelled Buffy.

We started fighting the vampires.

One jumped at me, but I used magic to leviate over him and steak him before I flipped over and landed on my feet. "Buffy, behind you!" I screamed, warning her of a vampire behind her. She turned around and dodged just in time.

I steaked a few more vampires, and Buffy did too. Then we ran into a crypt and barricaded the door.

"Why are there so many?" I wondered. "I mean, I know this is the Hellmouth and all, and I know it must be a trap, but still. There are waaaaay to many damn vampires out there than normal."

"That's because I told them to come for both of you," said a voice behind us that we hadn't noticed.

We quickly turn ed around. It was… The Master!

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Lol1 I hope you guys like it. Oh yeah, and to whoever this M person who keeps flaming my stories, EFFF OFF! If you can't say nice things don't review, and if you dnot like, don't read it! Anyway, I hope the REST of you guys liieked it. R&R ppl1**


	3. Erika and Buffy vs the vampire king!

**A/N: I am going to IGNOR any flames anyone does on my storys from now on. Your just mad because you can't think up any good ideas, so you try and bring other peopel down. But, I am not paying you attention anymore. Anyways, for the REAL readers, here's the next chapter. The story starts picking up this chapter, plus my friends have been giving me some great ideas, so I hope you guys will keep reading!**

"**W**hat are you doing here?" I angrily asked The Master.

"You know him?" Buffy surprisedly asked me.

"Yeah," I replied "I fought hima few times in Jacksonville."

"And now you came here, where I am," snarled the Master. "This is the perfect opportunity to kill both you and the slayer!"

"You can never defeat us!' I yelled as me and Buffy pulled out our steaks.

"we shall see," said the Master with an evil grin.

Buffy rushed at him with her steak as I raised my open palm. "Insinday libra," I said as I made a fireball appear in my hand. I threw it at The Master. The Master caught the fireball and crushed it into smoke. Then he swiftly spun around Buffy, dodging her attack before throwing her across the room.

"Ugh!" Buffy exclaimed as she hit the wall

"Bufy!" I yelled concernedly. I then flipped over the tomb thingy in the middle of the crypt and attacked The Master with my steak. I managed to hit him in the shoulder, but I missed the heart because he was moving.

The Master snarled and roard when I hit him. He grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me at Buffy as she was getting up, sending both of us to the ground.

We both stood up and got back into fighting position. I did a spinning back kick and hit The master in the face, sending him stumbling backwards. Buffy then dove at him and hit him, knocking him down. He quickly flipped onto his feet though.

"He's too strong!" Buffy yelled. "We can't handle him like this!" The master then threw her again.

"You're right…" I said determinedly with a look of determination. I pulled a small bag of poweder out of my pocket. "Distract him." I whispered to Buffy.

Buffy then distracted him. "hey big stupid head!" she yelled. " Guess what? Your ugly!"

"What?" said the Master as he looked at her

I then threw the powder on the Master.

"What is this?" he said angrily as he turned to face me?

"Dissapear!" I yelled as I clapped my hands together, which teleported the Master away with powerful magic (It's like that spell Willow and tara used on whatever that chicks name was after she kidnapped Dawn). My eyes turned completely black from using such powerful magic. I sank to my knees and held my head.

"That was good thinking!" said Buffy as she ran over to me. :Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I replied as my eyes returned to normal, though they were more of a bluish purple right now. "That spell just takes a LOT of power to do." I then stood up. "I'm fine. I teleported him away, but he'll be back eventually."

"Hopefully not anytime soon," Buffy replied worryiedly. We then left.

~~~The Next day~~~

"Wow, so The Master set a trap for you?" asked Willow surprisedly.

"I'm sorry," said Oz holding Willow's hand (they were dating) "If I had known it was a trap, I never would've said anything."

"it's not your fault,'" I told him. "Anyway, I sent him pretty far away, so it'll be awhile before he gets back here. "

"Well, I'm just glad both of you are ok," said Xander.

"Oh yeah, do you want to do some spells after school today?" Willow asked me.

"Sure," I replied. "I think we could learn much from each other."

"Ok," said Willow.

Fter all of my classes and stuff were over, Willow and I left school and headed to her house. We stopped by the magic store to pick up some supplies, then we were ready to cast spells.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked it. If you have any cool ideas, please suggest them! ^_^**


	4. Protection and danger

**A/N: Here's the new chappie! ^_^ I've been watching season 4 with my friend Sara after school lately, as she has it on DVD. Or rather, it's her older sisters, but still. :P Anyway, I saw a bunch that have given me some ideas. I have also had my own inspiration, as well as that of my friends, so I have an idea of where Im going to take the stroy. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Me and Willow arrived at her house and walked in the front door. Her parents were not home, as they both worked a lot. I could understand, since my parents were often busy as well, my mom with her job and my dad with hunting vampires.

"So, what kind of magics do you want to work on?" I asked Willow as we walked to her room.

"Well, I was thinking telekinesis," said Willow

"Ah, the power to move things with ones mind," I said wisely.

"Yeah," replied Willow. "I can leviate a pencil, but that's about it."

"I admittedly haven't wroked on telekinesis as much as ishould," I admitted slightly embaraased. "I guess I should work on it more, as it is a very usefull skill to possess."

"Exactly, that's what I was thinknng" said Willow.

At first, we worked on moving feathers. We each were able to do so with a little concentration. After that, we did pencils. As things get heavier, you see, they become waaaaaay more difficult to move.

"Ok, now for the harder stuff," said Willow as she placed a small stone in front of us. She concentrated really hard on it for several minutes, but could only make it wiggle slightly.

"Ugh," she sighed. "I can't get it off the ground. You give it a shto."

"Ok," I replied. I focused on it with all of my energy. It started wiggling slightly.

"move," I uttered qsilently. It began shaking faster. I focused some more.

"Move!" I growled as my eyes turned black. Wind seemed to blow around my hair. The rock lifter about six inches off the ground.

All of a sudden, it fell to the floor and I leaned over clutching my head as my eyes returned to their normal shade of cerulean blue.

"Oh my gosh, Erika!Are you ok," asked Willow.

"Yeah… I'm fine," I replied looking up. "It took a lot of power to move it. Like I said, I haven't practiced telekinesis nearly as much as I should have "

I straightened my dark hair as Willww looked at me concernedly.

"I'm fine, really," I laughed.

"Ok, if you say so," said Willow.

"Anyway," I stated to change the subject, as I hate it when people worry about me for no reason, "do you want to try something else"

"Sure, replied Willow. "I have time before I have to get ready for my date with Oz tonight."

"Ok. Any ideas?" I asked.

"Well, I have always wanted to work on a protection spell for the library," said Willow. "it's a lot easier to protect our houses, since theyre where people live and that gives them special magic, but no one lives in the library."

"Hmm, you're right," I said. "I think we can make something up. I suppose that's what these ingredients are for then?"

"Yeah," replied Willow. "We may need our friend Amy, who is also a witch, to help, since this will be powerful magic, but I think we can work it."

"ok," I repleid. "we can work on this, head to the library, and meet up with everyone there."

~~~Later, at the library~~~

"Erika, Willow, Amy, what are you doing here?" asked Giles as we all walked in. Giles and Buffy were sitting at a table. It looked like they had just finished training.

"Me and Erika created a protection spell for the library," said Willow cheerfully.

"I'm here to help," stated Amy.

"A protection spell?" asked Giles. "That must be very complex. Im actually quite impressed."

"It was nothing, really," I said shyly. "Im just happy to help!"

Me, Willow, and Amy set up all of the stuff for the spell. Amy waved some incense around while Willow put the ingredients into a big black pot while I said the spell.

"Safety and protection my spell endows…" I began as Willow did some stuff with the ingredients in the pot. A swirling misty-smoke-type thing moved around the room.

"…To make this place a sanctuary now," I finished. The mist almost seemed to explode, leaving a huge burst of air in the room. Papers and stuff blew around. I squinted my eyes as my hair whipped around me.

Just as fast as it had happened, it was over.

"Did it work?" asked Buffy looking around.

"I'm not sure," I said. "I think so."

"I think it did as well," stated Wiloow.

Then, everyone had to leave. Willow went on her date with Oz, Amy went somewhere by herself, Giles went home, and so did Buffy. I stayed in the library to do some reading on demons and spells and whatnot. After several hours, I walked out in the the hall. It had to have been close to midnight.

As I walked down the hall, i thought I heard someone behind me, so I started to walk faster. The footsteps behind me sped up. I turned around, but no one was there. I sighed a relief, but just as I turned around, some kind of demon was in front of me!

I let out a scream and ran. The demon looked like a person, but it had plae, wrinkly skin, big fangs, and completely blood red eyes.

I ran down the hall, but I ran into a dead end with a locked door! I tried to open it, but it was no use! I was trapped!

The demon slowly moved towards mw and had a creepy smile on it's face.

"I guess… I have to fight," I said. I had no clue what this thing was, so fighting it could be difficult.

The creatrue had long sharp claws that glimmered in the moon light porring in through the windows.

"Insindei libra!" I yelled as I congered a fireball, which I then threw at my opponent. It didn't even seem to harm it.

"Oh grest, it's fireproof," I muttered.

I looked around. There was no way to get around it. I had to find something I could use to fight, since it didn't seem magic would be affective.

"Wait," I muttered as I saw a snack machine to the creature's right. It was still lumbering towards me, but if I timed it right…

**A/N: what does everyone think? Oh yeah, before I forget, I'm taking an OC to be a big villain for a few chapters that are coming up. The only thing is it has to be a vampire, or some kind of powerful demon other than a vengeance demon, since my friend wants me to write her into the story as a vengeance demon. Just include the name, what they are, any special powers they may have, what they look like, and any kind of background information on them. You can submit as a review or send me a message. The best one I'll use. R&R people!1**


	5. Escape

**A/N: I'm still working on my other storys, but I know where I'm going to go with this one, plus I'm having more fun writing this ^_^ Anyway, I'm still taking and OC to be a big villain for a few upcoming chapters. See the A/N at the end of the last chapter for more info.**

The hideous creature was slowly creeping toward me, the moonlight glinting of it's sharp claws and fangs. I had to time this right, or I was doomed.

I looked at the snack machine to the creatures right and concentrated incredibly hard. My breathing got heavy, and I was squinting my eyes incredibly hard as I focused on it with all of my energy.

All of a sudden, I quickly turned my head and looked at the demon. As I did, my eyes went completely black, and the snack machine magically flew into it!

The creature let out a roar as the thing hit it, knocking it to the ground as it landed on top of it.

I then made a run for it. I leaped over the fallen creature and the snack machine, landing about thirty feet down the hall. I had used magic to allow myself to jump that far. I ran outside and continues running. My eyes were still black, and I was breathing heavily. I could feel the adrenilin coursing through my vains. I stopped and let out an inhuman scream into the night. It didn't even seem human, it was so loud and high pitched. It was like a pterodactyl or something. It could be heard for miles.

I saw several more of the creatures lumbering out of the woods.

"Come and get it!" I yelled at them. I dashed at the nearest one and did a spinning back kick at it, hitting it in the chest and knocking ti to the ground.

"Not so easy to fight me when I'm not cornered, huh? You baka demon scum!" I yelled.

Another one approached me from the left. I raised my hand and shot a bolt of lighting at it, stunning it. I could see all of them clearly now; there were 4.

I waved my hand at the two towards my right, sending them flying into the other two.

I then started to cast a spell.

"Spirit of serpents, now appear," I uttered angrily, still breathing heavily, and my eyes still as black as the night sky. "hissing… writhing… striking near!"

All of a sudden, a snake busted out of the ground and wrapped around the 4 demons, holding them and slowly choking the life out of them. I then ran away as fast as I could.

After about five minutes, I was downtown near the bronze. However, using such powerful magic for so long had taken its toll on me. My eyes returned to normal as I passed out in the alleyway in front of the Bronze.

~~~The next morning~~~

I awoke in my head, with no injuries, though I did have a pretty bad headache. I walked downstairs. My mom was at the kitchen table.

"mom, how did I get home last ngiht?" I asked. "I remember, I fought off some demons, and then…"

"Your friends Buffy, Willow, and Xander brought you home," my mom replied concernedly. "They found you in an alley near someplace called the Bronze."

"Oh. Thank goodness," I sighed as I sat down.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. I got up to go get it, but my mom told me to sit down, since I needed my rest. She then went to get it.

It was Buffy, Willow, and Xander. They walked in.

"Are you ok, Erika?" they all asked me

"Yeah, I replied. I then told them about the creatures that had attacked me.

"Huh, I wonder why they only went after you and no one else?" wondered Willow

"That does seem strange," said Buffy.

"Maybe we should go ask Giles," said Xander.

I agreed with them, then went upstairs to change clothes before we all went to the library. I decided to wear a black sleeveltss shirt, some ripped up jeans, and some black shoes. I also had on my necklace, a black belt with silver studs on it, and a black bracelets.

I went downstairs and we all went to the library.

When we got there, I explained to Giles what had happened.

"Hmmm, that is rather odd," said Giles. "I think I have some books that may help." He went to get them, and all of us began looking through them for information.

After about an hour, we were still looking through the books trying to find out what the creatures that attacked me were.

"Hey, what about this one?" Xander asked me showing me a picture in a book.

"That's it!" I exclamed, taking the book from him.

"Huh, it was a group of night hunter demons," said Giles with concern.

"What are those?" me, Buffy, Willow, and Xander asked.

"They're creatures that can be summoned in order to go after a specific target," said Giles.

"So, someone's after me?" I asked

"Yes…" replied Giles. "it appears so."


	6. Hunting the hunters

**A/N: Hey guys sorry its taken me so long too update, but I have been quite bpreoccupied with school and family and other such matters. Anyway, I'm going to introduce the first big villain in a chapter or two, and I'm still taking character submissions. I have received two so far, so feel free tosend them in, if you have one. I hope you all like this chapter. ADVICE is welcome, but I will ignore all flames!**

"but, why would anyone be after Erika?" Buffy asked Giles concernedly

"I am not sure," replied Giles. "But whoever it is must have really wanted to get her, since summoning night hunter demons requires the summoners own blood to be udes in the ritual."

"Do you know anyone who would be after you?" Willow asked me

"Hmm…" I said thinking for a bit. "Well, I don't know. I mean, my dad did hunt vampires before he was killed, and I had fought evil and stuff before moving here from Jacksonville, so it could be any number of fiends from hell"

"Well, we must be sure to be on the lookout," said Xander.

"Yeah," I replied. I would not say anything, since I don't like to make people worry, but I was concerned. Not for my safety of course, as I could take care fo myself, but for my new freidns and my mom.

Anyway, me, Buffy, Xander, Willow, Oz, and Amy decided to go to the mall. We had met up with Oz and zmy after we had left Giles house. First, we went to the food court to get lunch. I ordered some eggplant tofu from Panda Express and sat down at a table with all of my friends. We talked about school, boys, tv, witchcraft, and then the conversation eventually turned to those who were hunting me.

"Well, I think we should find out everything we can about these night hunter demons,' said Amy

"Yeah, that's what we were thinking," replied Buffy Willow and Xander

"So, Erika, what exactly do we know about these creatures?" asked Oz determinedly.

I had read everything in Giles books on them, so I thought on it for a second.

"Well," I began, "they are very relentless and difficult to stop. They are incredibly strong, and they are fireproof. They only come out at night, like vampires, but that's just cuz they like the dark, so sunlight doesn't hurt them. They are summoned with a summoners blood in order to hunt a specific target, which is me in this case."

"Do they have any weaknesses at all?" Xander asked frightenedly

"None that I know of " I said shaking my head. "They are fairly rare, so not many have faced them in the past. I know my magic was not very effective against them, and they were too strong for me to physically fight without magically ogminting myself. Even then, by spinning back kick only kocked one down, and did not hurt it much."

"Well, me and you can patrol for them tonight," said Buffy.

"Ok," I replied

~~~Later that night~~~

Me and Buffy were walking in the cemetery. It had been a pretty quiet night. We had came across a small nest of vampires, but we were able to defeat them easily.

"Well, I don't see any of these night hunter demons…" I said as I sat on a tombstone facing Buffy

"Me neither," Buffy said. "Maybe you scared them off."

"Unlikely," I wisely grimaced. "Their at the beck and call of their master. They won't stop until the summon is broken, they are killed, or their master is kille."

"Huh. Well, I guess we should go home and look up more information on them," I said.

"Ok,' said Buffy

I got up and began walking towards Buffy when all of a sudden I pushed her down.

"Erika, whats going on!" she exclaimed

Just then, a night hunter demon sprung over the tombstone Buffy had been standing next to. I had pushed her out of the way to save her.

I did a backflip kick and hit the demon in the mouth, sending it stumbling back somewhat. I then reached down and helped Buffy up.

"You ready for this?" I asked her.

"Yeah,' replied Buffy. "No one dares to hunt my friends!"

Buffy and I both began attacking the demon with powerful blows.

We were managing to hold it off quite well, but it was still a very tough creature.

"Why won't this damn thing die?" asked Buffy.

"I don't know, but we have to keep trying!" I encouraged her as we continued to fight the creature.

I jumped back and held out the palm of my hand. I casted a spell that caused some stuff to appear, and I tossed it in the creatures face, and it stuck to it, blinding it. (A/N: It's the same spell Willow used on that biker guy in that Episode where they brought Buffy back to life.) Me and Buffy continued to fight it.

All of a sudden, I grabbed an ax we had brought with us and swung it with all my might as Buffy distracted the blinded monster. I chopped off its head, killing it.

"Good thinking, Erika," Buffy said with a exhausted sigh as she looked at the headless body.

"Thanks," I replied. "Now if only we could figure out who is sending them after me…"


	7. How to find a villain

**A/N: ok everyone, this is the LAST CHANCE to submit an OC to be the first big villain of the story. I have 3 really good ones right now, and if I do not get one before I post the chapter after this one, I ll just pick one of those. Their all really good, so it will be an awesome villain regardless. It can be any kind of creature except for a vengeance demon, because one of my friends wants me to write her in later as one lol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! R&R pleas!**

Later that night, me and Buffy headed to the library to meet up with Willow, Giles, Xander, Oz, and Amy. Well, actually, Amy was not there when we arrived.

"Why is she always latte?" pondered Xander.

"I hope no night hunters got her," worriedly said Willow.

"She's fine," I calmly reassured them. "The night hunters are only after me."

"Oh, ok," they all sighed with relief.

At that moment, Amy walked in.

"Sotty I'm late guys," she said.

"it's ok," I replied. "We were just getting started."

"So," asked Giles concernedly, "what did you and Buffy discover, Erika?"

"Well," I began, crossing my arms and closing my eyes as I began to sort the details, "me and Buffy went hunting. We defeated a small nest of vampires, then, just as we were about to call it a night, a night hunter attacked me. We worked together, and I managed to defeat it by chopping off its head."

"Wow, you managed to stop one of those things?" surprisedly asked Oz

"Yes," I replied," but it definitely WASN'T easy."

"Anyways," I continued, blushing slightly from embarrassment, "like I said, I managed to chop off its head." I reached into my bag, and I pulled out the creatures decapsitated head

"Eeeeeeewww!" yelled Willow, Amy, and Xander.

I rolled my eyes and continued. "Anyway, we may be able to use this to discover who cast the summoning spell in the first place."

"Using the creature's flesh and blood to trace the blood of the original summoner…" pondered Giles. "That's quite brilliant idea, I must say."

"So, how do we do it?" asked Willow.

"We'll need to gather some supplies," I stated. "Willow and Buffy will come with me to the magic shop. Giles, Xander, Oz, and Amy, you all stay here and look through the books, as well as the enemies list I made earlier, to see if you can find anything on the creatures, especially past use of them by those who despise me We'll be beack soon."

Me, Willow, and Buffy then left the library to go to the magic shop.

We managed to walk there without running into any people, vampires, or night hunter demons, thankfully. But, when we got there, the store was already closed!

"Oh no!" said Willow. "How will we get the supplies we need now?"

I grimaced, then handed my steak to Buffy. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," I said wisely as I leaned over and picked the lock.

"Um, Is this a good idea?' Buffy and Willow asked?

"No, but we have to stop these creatures before they hurt anyone," I replied. "We shall lock the door back and leave money for what we take when we leave to return to the library."

I got what we needed, then left money and locked the door back. If it were'nt for the money left, no one would ever know we were there. Anyway, it started thundering and lighting, but not raining.

"Looks like bad weather is coming," said Buffy.

"Yeah," I replied. "lets get back before rain starts"

"Ok," replied Buffy and Willow.

We returned to the school and entered the library just as it started raining.

"Do you have what you need for the spell, Erika?" Giles asked me.

"Yes," I replied, placing my bag on the table next to the head of the monster. "Did you find any new info?"

"Unless you count the fact that night hunters have been known to eat pickles, then no," stated Xander, slamming a book shut.

"Ok, let's do this then," said Amy.

I prepared the ingredients, and had everyone stand in a circle and join hands. I took some of the blood from the creature's head nad mixed it with the ingredients in a silver bowl as the lighting, thunder, and heavy rain continued outside.

I then began the spell. "The blood of the demon, seeking the warrior," I said as I placed the demon's head in the bowl. I then took a sliver knife and cut my finger, and let it bleed into the bowl. "The blood of the warrior, injustly hunted," I continued. "I beseech thee, powers of supernatural forces, lead us to the culprit who would seek to do harm!" Upon this, my eyes turned completely black, and lots of thunder and lightining outside increased. A small, gold light came out of the bowl, and flew out the door of the library.

"That's it!" I yelled as my eyes returned to normal. "That light will lead us there! We have to follow it!" I began running after it, with everyone else behind me.

"Hopefully, this will be the end of it…" I thought to myself worriedly.


	8. Dream Dark Distance

**A/N: This is a really, really important point in the story, so I hope you all like it! Oh yeah, before I forget, I have not forgotten about my other stories. I am writing the next chapter for my Power Rangers story right now, and I am having writers block on my Kingdom hearts story. But anyway, I have picked the OC to be the first big villain, so I am no longer taking submissions for that, though I may take submissions for another character later. Also, I'm thinking about starting a Pokemon story soon, though I might wait until Black and White 2 come out so I can use that stuff too. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chappie! ^_^**

I ran incredibly quickly, following the small golden orb of light which my spell had created, the others a short distance behind me. "I hope this leads us to stopping this villain after me…" I thought to myself.

~~~Meanwhile, in a cave somewhere~~~

A night hunter demon walked into the cave and stared deeply at a shadowy figure sitting on a throne type chair.

"…Is that so?" the figure asked the night hunter.

The creature said nothing, and continued its deep stare at the figure.

"I see,' replied the figure to the creature, as if it had told him something. "Very well. Then I shall wait for them." The figure then laughed evilly.

~~~Back to Erika's POV~~~

The light took us into the woods. After about a mile, it stopped in front of a cave, then blinked out.

"Is this it?" asked Oz, out of breath.

"It must be," I replied.

"Ok, what do we do now, Erika?" everyone asked.

"Me, Buffy, and Amy will go in," I ordered everyone. "Giles, Willow, Xander, and Oz will stay out here and keep watch. We shall all meet back here after we have investigated."

Everyone agreed to the plan, and me, Buffy, and Amy entered the dark cave.

"Everyone stay on your guard," I said to them. "We don't know what could be up ahead."

Buffy and Amy agreed, and we kept walking.

After about an hour, we were still walking.

"How much further?" complained Amy.

"Yeah, this is taking a really long time," said Buffy. "I didn't think this cave was this big."

"Hmmm…" I wondered curiously. I then turned around, and to my surprise, the entrance of the cave was only 30 feet back!

'What? No way!" exclaimed Buffy and Amy when I pointed this out to them.

"We haven't been moving at all," I said.

"Is it a spell?" asked Buffy.

"yes, most likely," I replied. "We shall have to break it in order to proceed."

"stand back," I insrtucte dboth of them as I prepared to break the spell. I closed my eyes and concentrated all of my energy. Some red lights swirled up from around me as I focused. Then, I opened my eyes, which had turned completely black, and forced the red energy forward, breaking the spell. My eyes then returned to normal; they were a shade of greenish blue with a bit of purple in them.

"Ok, let's go," I said to Buffy and Amy.

We continued walking. After about five minutes, I held out my arms to stop Buffy and Amy

"What's wrong?" asked Buffy.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" asked Amy.

I pulled out my steak. "I'm not sure," I concernedly replied.

Just then, there was a flash of bright, white light. I could'nt see anything. I closed my eyes tightly. When I opened them, Buffy and Amy were not there. In addition, I was somehow standing in the middle of what appeared to be my bedroom.

"Huh?" I wondered. "How did I get here?"

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. My mom was sitting at the table.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked her. "I have to go back and help all of my friends! They're in danger!"

My mom looked at me with a blank, wide eyed stare. "Tahw dluow ruoy rehtaf kniht?" she said in some kind of strange language. Her words and her lip movments did not match.

"what? Mom, I don't understand," I said.

"Uoy kniht uoy wonk. Tahw uoy era. Stahw ot emoc. Eht hturt si uoy tnevah neve nugeb." Said my mom, her expression remaing the same.

I looked at her with sadness and confusion on my face, because I didn't understand and needed to help my friends, and walked out the kitchen door into the back yard to head back to the cave. For some reason, it was daytime outside.

I walked down the road. All of a sudden, Giles was walking beside me.

"Giles!" I said. "How did you get here/ Where are the others? Is everyone safe?" I asked with concern and worry.

"Oh, we're all still there," said Giles.

"huh?" I asked. "Giles, what are you talking about?"

"What is more important," he stated, "is that you are prepared."

A large truck drove by, and when it passed, we were standing in the library.

"Now, just a moment, and we'll begin your training," said Giles as he walked into the back room where he kept the weapons.

I waited what seemed like forever for Giles. It had to have been at least two hours. I walked into the room.

"Giles?" I asked as I swung the door open. But, Giles was not there, and it was not his office I was standing in. I was somehow back in Jacksonville. I closed the door to the library behind me.

"What's going on?" I asked. It was somehow night again.

I walked down the streets and ally's, but they were completely empty. The city was totally silent. There were no cars or people at all.

After walking for about an hour, I saw a dark figure swiftly move past me. I stealthily followed it, using the skills which I had acquired over my lifetime of training.

I trailed the shadow for several minutes, but then, as it turned a corner, I lost it.

"Darn," I said.

Just then, I heard someone yelling. It was the first thing I had heard in forever, so it took me by surprise. I ran to where the noise was

That's when I saw it. The shadowy figure from before was a vampire, and it was biting a man who was yelling. My icy blue eyes welled with tears, because I knew what this was, though I had not actually witnessed it for myself. This was the night f my father's death.

The vampire dropped my father's lifeless body to the ground, then turned to face me as it let out a roar.

"Erika?" said a voice from far away. "You need to get up."

I opened my eyes. Buffy and Amy were standing over me, and I was laying on the floor of the cave. There were tears in my eyes. I stood up and wiped them.

"What happened?" Amy concernedly asked me.

"Yeah, there was this bright white light, then you fell to the floor! We were so worried!" said buffy.

"I'm fine," I told them reassuringly. "I think this was another attempt to stop us by trapping me in a dream."

"Woah, good thing you got out!" they both said.

"Yeah," I replied. "And now I think I know who is after me." I turned to the back wall of the cave, and my eyes went black. I swung my arm, and telekinestically blew the wall up, revealing a chamber with a throne, where the vampire from my dream was sitting with two night hunter demons next to the throne.

"Ah, so you've arrived,' he said with a smirk.

"Yes I have, Oshiri," I replied.


	9. Evil revealed

**A/N: Ok, before I do this chapter, I thought I would give you some background information on the first big villain of the story, Oshiri. If you've been reading, you know he was introdiced last chapter and has been sending the night hunters after my OC. Anyway, he was made up by my friends Sara and Kathryn (you guys rock!) just for this story. He was a samurai in ancient Japan about 500 years ago, and he was very powerful. One day, he was turned into a vampire, and he killed his family. Ever since then, he has traveled the world, spreading misery. The scene in Jacksonville (in Erika's dream) last chapter really happened, and it was Oshiri who killed her father. In Jacksonville, in reality, Erika had tried to stop him after her father was killed, but only succeeded in injuring him, and then she and her mother moved, both to escape the numerous vampires and demons after them, as well as to try and allow Erika to have a normal life. He has clearly since followed her, and will stop at nothing to exact his revenge. He has long black hair and black eyes, and a scar on the left side of his face from where Erika last fought him. He is an incredibly powerful vampire, and, in case you couldn't tell by his summoning the night hunters and the spells in the cave, is quite skilled at magic. Anyway, here's the chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! ^_^**

"You have gone thorough an awful lot of trouble to get to me," I said calmly to Oshiri, glaring at him. Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, Amy, and Oz were all standing behind me, looking very worried.

"well, I never let a victim get away," said Oshiri evilly with a smirk. He had a night hunter on both sides of him.

"I see," I replied calmly. "That is fine, for I have no intention of running." I stopped, then looked up at Oshiri straight in the eyes. "I will defeat you here and now."

"Oh, Really?" laughed Oshiri

I glared at him, and I pulled out my steak. He sent one of the night hunters at me, but I flipped over it, and kicked it to the ground with a broken leg. The other one started coming at me, but Oshiri looked at it and it stoped, almost like they had a psychic link. It then lumbred away deeper into the cave.

Oshirir got up from his chair. "Do you think you can defeat me?" he asked as he walked toward me.

"I know I can," I angrily replied.

"But aren't you worried about your friends?" he laughed.

I tunred around to look at them, and as I did, he waved his hand. Red lights sybols appeared around them and the ground where they were standing.

"What's going on!" yelled Buffy.

"I can't move" said xander, trying to get away.

Oshiri laughed. I turned, then he was standing directly in front of me!

"My plans aren't done yet," he said.

"Urrrgh…" I groweled through clenched teeth. I couldn't fight him when I was worried about my friends who were trapped… I knew what I had to do. I had to use my powers to free my friends, then I could handle Oshiri.

My eyes went totally black, and I pushed Oshiri across the room. He went flying into the wall behind his chair. I then turned around and faced my friends. "Binding energy, be gone!" I yelled, and with a wave of my hand, the energy holding them disappeared.

"Come on, we have to go!" I yelled as we all began to run. We were all heading for the cave's exit. A night hunter chased us, but I threw a bolt of thunder at it, killing it. My eyes were still pitch black as we exited the cave. We had to have runned for a mile, and then, from using so much power, I passed out as my eyes returned to normal.

The next day, I woke up in my bedroom. Everyone, and my mom, were standing around my bed.

"Sorry to worry you guys," I said stiitng up. "It's just draining using that much power. Until recently, I'm not sure I even had that kind of power in me."

"We're just glad you're ok," said everyone.

"Thanks," I said.

"Anyway, since youre ok, it's time to go to school," said my mom.

"Greeeeeaaaaaatttttt," I moaned laying back down on my pillow.


	10. An Almost normal Day

I walked to school after my mother had dragged me out of the bed. Everyone else had gone ahead without me. Regardless, I would arrive on time, as I always do. I was listening to some j-pop on my black iPod. I was wearing a black and red skirt, black high heeled boots, a red top with spaghetti straps, and my necklace.

After awhile, I arrived at school. Class didn't start for 10 minutes, so I had time to head to my locker. I walsed over there, and I put in my combination. I put my iPod in it, then got my books. As I closed my locker, I saw JonathaN. He was another kid in our grade. I think he knew about magic and demons and the Slayer and stuff, but I wasn't sure.

"Hey Erika," cheerfully greeted Jonathan

"Hi," I said.

"I was wondering, could you help me with my calculus homework after school today in the library?" he asked mepleadfully.

"Sure," I replied. I was always happy to help people with their homework.

"Great! Thanks, Erika!" he said as he walked away.

I then walked to my first class, history. I walked into the classroom. Buffy, Willow, and Xander were already there, and they had saved me a seat. I went and sat down next to them.

"So, what did you guys write your papers on?" Willow asked.

"What paper?" scaredly asked Buffy and Xander. Buffy often got distracted my slaying duties, And xander was just a bit of a slacker sometimes.

"You guys, you have to remember when we have papers," said Willow.

I giggled at how forgetful they could be sometimes, though I did feel bad that they would have to beg for an extension.

"What did you write your paper on, then, huh?" jokingly asked Buffy with laughter

"I wrote about Joan of Ark, and how she basically sacrificed herself to save everyone," I replied.

"That's kind of like you and buffy," said Xander.

"Well, maybe Buffy," I said embarrassedly and blushing. "she _has _to fight, and I just do to help."

"Still, we both give up a lot to protect the world," Buffy said.

All of a sudden, the teacher walked in.

"Ok," said the teacher, "you're papers are due today. Everyone, please come to the front and turn them in."

Buffy and Xander sighed.

~~~An hour later~~~

History class ended. Buffy and Xander had managed to get an extra day to turn in their papaers, but with a 10% deduction. I promised to help them in the library that afternoon while I helped Jonathan.

I began walking to my next class, Japanese. I was already quite fluent, so it was a very easy class to me. I mostly took it because it was fun, plus I could learn all of the new kanji I didn't aready know.

"Ohaio gosimas!" greeted the instructor, Ms. Fukushima.

In class, I was asked to do conversations with other students, since I was more proficient. I was happy to help, especially since it meant I would have other people to speak with in Japanese.

After Japanese class, it was time for lunch. I found the table that Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Oz were at, and I sat down.

"Well, it's the night before the full moon," said Willow.

That meant Oz would have to be locked up in the library before sunset. This is because Oz was a werewolf, and transformed the night before, on, and after the full moon.

"Yep," said Oz. "I already put my extra clothes in the library for in the morning."

"So, Erika, after we make sure Oz is locked up, and after you help all of us with homework, do you want to go patrolling with me?" Buffy asked me.

"Sure," I replied. "I have some new offensive spells I'd likw to try out in the field, anyway, since I need to test them before I face Oshiri."

"Oh yeah," said Xander. "He sounds like bad news, based on what you told us."

I nodded. "He is. He must be stopped."

After lunch, I headed to my art class. I took it with Amy.

"Hey," Amy greeted me as I walke din.

"Hi," I replied.

We talked about witchcraft as we worked on our assignment for the day, which was a self portrait. I did an anime style one.

"Hey, do you want to come hang out after school?" Amy asked me. "I know this cool place we can go."

"I can't, sorry," I replied. "I promised I'd help people with homework, then I'm going to patrol."

"Too bad," replied Amy. "Maybe next time."

I had a few more classes after that, then school was out. I headed to my locker to get my history and math books to help everyone in the library. I walked to the library. I was the first one there.

"Hello Erika," Giles greeted me as I walke din.

"Hi Giles," I replied. I sat down at the table just as Jonathan walked in. We started working on his math.

After awhile, everyone else walked in and locked up Oz. Jonathan looked at them kind of weird, but he knew something was going on.

"Alright, let's get this done so we can go patrol, Erika," said Buffy. She then saw I was glancing at Jonathan. "Oh, he knows I'm the slayer," she said.

"Oh, ok," I replied. "Antway, none of this is too hard, so it shouldn't take too long."

About an hour later, we finished up.

"Thanks for helping me, Erika," sais Jonathan as he left to go home.

"No problem," I replied.

Xander and wioolw were going to take turns watching Oz while me and Buffy went patrolling. First, though, we had to stop by Buffy's house to get weapons and supplies.

We walked in the front door.

"Hi Buffy! How was school?" asked Buffy's mom from the kitchen.

"Great," she replied as we walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, Erika!" said Buffy's mom when she saw me. "It's so great you came over!"

"Thank you," I replied.

"We just have to get some stuff for patrolling," said Buffy as we walked upsatir. We passed her younger sister, Dawn's, room on the way up. We got some steaks, crosses, and holy water, then left the house and headed for the graveyard.

By the time we arrived at the graveyard, the sun had already set. Buffy and I began patrolling.

We steaked a few vampires, but they were all newly sired, so they weren't very strong.

"ooh, you killed them. Again. Aren't you special?" said a voice from bhind us.

We turned around to see Spike standing there.

"Shut up Spike,' said Buffy.

Spike was an English vampire, though he couldn't hurt anyone because of a chip in his head.

"Careful Buffy," I warned her. "He may not be able to harm us, but he is still quite dangerous."

"Better listen to your little witch friend, slayer," said spike as he walked closer to us. "You never know what I'm capable of," he said as he stroked my hair with the back of his hand. I glared at him.

"Ventius librum," I said as I cast a spell. A powerful wind blew from behind me and pushed Spike back.

"Nice trick," spike laughed sarcastically.

"Why don't you get lost, Spike, before we kick your ass," said Buffy.

"Fine, I'll go," he sarcastically said. "I'd be careful if I were you, though." He then walked away into the shadows.

After Spike and his creepiness left, we continued patrolling. We dusted a few more vampires, then headed home. There was no sign of Oshiri or the night hunter demons.

'I'll see you at school tomorrow," said Buffy.

"Ok, bye," I replied as I went home.

~~~meanwhile, somewhere unknown~~~

"The hellmouth is becoming more active," Oshiri laughed to himself. "This is perfect for my plan." He summoned a night hunter to him, and it slowly arrived.

He picked up a book with a picture of a demon on it.

"Go, take this to the library at the school," he instructed it. "It's going to help me destroy both Erika and the slayer." He then laughed evilly.

**A/N: I hope you all like it so far. What do you think about the direction of the story so far? Please let me know, and please fell free to suggest any ideas. Also, big bonus points to anyone who knows what the book is! ^_^ Please R&R!**


	11. Evil online

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! It took me a little longer than expected to work on, for which I apologize. Anyway, me and mt friends have been watching many tv series together lately, as it is the summer and there is nothing to do around here. We have watched almost all of Buffy, and have recently started season 1 of Angel. We are currently looking for more shows to watch, expecially ones that we can write fan fics about, so if you know any good ones, please recommend them. As usual, please feel free to tell me what you think of the story (constructive criticism ONLY, no flames!) and any ideas that you may have.**

The next day at school went pretty normal as well. I did wonder, however, why Oshiri had not been attacking me. It was definitely best that I be on my guard at all times…

I walked into the library. Lately, Mrs. Calendar had convinced Giles to scan books into the computer so that everyone could access them easier, and me, Willow, buffy, and xander had been helping. When I got there, everyone else was already there and had started working.

"hello everyone,' I cheerfully greeted them, putting my concerns about Oshiri out of my mind, as not to worry them.

"Hi Erika!" everyone greeted me with a smile.

"We're still scanning books, I see," I said.

"Yep,' replied Buffy tiredly. "There are waaaaaaay too many of these."

"Plus Xander managed to light one on fire," added Willow.

"Now I am not allowed to read latin in front of the books," Xander said.

I laughed, then went to work helping them.

After awhile, Giles walked in with another stack of books.

"I found some more," he said putting the heavy books down on the table. "I must of forgotten about them."

I grabbed the largest of the books. It was very old, and it had a picture of some kind of hideous demon on the front with horns and stuff.

"That ones ugly," gimicely said Buffy.

"Yeah, let's scan that one and put it away," said Willow as I handed it to her. She then scanned it into the computer.

For some reason, that book made me uneasy as well. I must just be paranoid, though, because its just a book, and it didn't appear to contain any spells or anything within it. But still…

A few minutes later, me, Buffy, Willow, and Xander left, and Giles went home. All of a sudden though, once everyone had left, the computer came on by itself. Then, the words "where am I?" typed out on the screen.

~~~the next day~~~

I arrived to school ten minutes before the bell, as I usually do. Today, I was wearing a white hat (like the girl trainer from the remakes of the original pokemon games) and my hair down, my necklace, a black top with spaghetti straps, short jean shorts, and white sandals.

I walked to my locker and got all of the books I was going to need, though the dream I had the previous night was worrying me… I decided I had better tell all of my friends about it. I walked into the library and found them all sitting there. After cheerfully greeting them and explaining what was going on, I started to tell them about my dream.

"Well," I began, "It starts with all of us sitting here, like this. Then Amy disappears, and everyone else goes to look for her. Then, all of a sudden, a shadow comes out of that computer." I pointed to the computer that we had been scanning books into yesterday.

"Well, from what you have told me, you do occasionally see the future in your dreams, but it's intirely possible that it was just a regular dream," said Giles. "I will look into it while all of you go to class."

"Ok," we all said as we went to class.

~~~later that day, at lunch~~~

"So, did Amy tell you about the guy?' Buffy asked me.

"No," I said surprisedly as I finished the sushi from Publix which I had brought for lunch. "She didn't! Where did she meet him?"

"She didn't say," piped up Willow. 'She should be in any minute though so lets ask her!"

After a few minutes, Amy walked up with her lunch, and she was smiling joyfully.

"So, Amy, your all smiles today," commentated Xander.

"Yeah, I had a great day last night," she replied.

"Why is that," asked Willwo cheerfully.

"They seem to think you've met some guy," said Oz.

We gave him a wtf dude?" look because we were trying to ease into the topic, then looked to Amy for her to continue.

"Yeah I did actually," she said.

"What's his name" asked Buffy.

"Malcolm," she replied.

'That's cute," I said.

"Is HE cute though," giggled Willow.

"I have no idea!" replied Amy cheerfully

"Huh?" we all asked

"I met him online in a chat room," she answered.

"isn't that kind of dangerous?" I asked her.

"I'm not worried," she laughed. "he's really sweet and nice, plus I have powers and stuff, so even if he was a creep, I could fight him off.'

"Ok," I replied concernedly. "Just promise you will be careful, ok?"

"Oh, Erika, you worry to much!" Amy laughed

"Maybe your right," I said with a smile

Meanwhile, in the computer lab, Jonathan, Warren, and some other computer nerds were staring intently at their computer screens. All of a sudden, a picture popped up on their screens. It said this:

Student: Erika Sparrow

Age: 16

WATCH HER

"yes, we will, master," they all replied out loud to their computer screens.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! I should update with the next chapter by Friday or Saturday. Please leave any comments or idaes, as long as they are good or offer CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Attack of the nerds! Dont taze me bro!

**A/N: I'm not listening to flames, so you may as well just stop. Also, this is an AU, so it isn't exactly the same as the show, which is how Erika fought the mater in Jacksonville, and when I wrote the earlier chapters I had JUST started watching Buffy, so I didn't know all of th character names. Anyway, for the real readers, I hope you all enjoy this chapetr. A few big parts in the story are going to come after this, so I hope you will all continue keep reading!**

After lunch, everyone went back to their different classes. I would ask Amy to tell me more about this guy in one perios when we had art together. Something just didn't feel right about this, and with my dream and all…

I got to art class and sat down next to Amy, and we began to talk. After awhile, the topic of this boy came up.

"So, you said you met him online?" I aksed her.

"yeah," she repied. "He massaged me on facebook."

"I see," I replied worriedly with a look on my face. "And your sure that this Malcolm isn't some creep or pedofile or something?"

"Oh, Erika, you worry too much!" laughed Amy. "He's perfectly safe, and he really understands me."

"If you say so…" I replied wisely. "Just promise me that you will be careful ok?"

"Of course!" said Amy.

~~~Later~~~

I went back to the library after school to finish scanning all of the books, to train, and to see if Giles had found anything about my dream and what it might mean.

When I got there, Giles was the only one there. Everyone else would be there shortly.

"Oh, hello Erika," Giles greeted me.

"hello Giles," I cheerfully replied. "So, have you found anything about my dream?"

"No, not yet," replied Giles with a sigh. "While it is entirely possible it was a dream of the future, it may also have been a regular dream."

"Oh, ok,' I replied.

"Just incase, though, it is best to saty on guard." Giles said.

I began to scan the last of the books into the computer. There were only about 30 left. After about ten minutes, I felt like someone was watching me a I worked. I looked up at the library door, and Warren was standing there.

"Oh, hey Warren," I said. "You startled me."

He stared at me for a second with a dark blank look, then simply said "sorry." Then he walked off.

"Um, ok. That was weird,' I said to myself after he walked away. I continued working, but I still felt like I was being watched…

~~~Meanwhile in the computer lab~~~

Warren walked back in, and continued to watch the video of the library on the computer with Johnathan and the other computer nerds. They were using the webcam in the computer on the main desk. All of a sudden, the words "get ready to execute the plan" appeared on the screen.

"Yes, master," they all replied.

Then, another message appeared. It said. "team 1 gather materials and meet at factory. Team 2 initiate plan to eliminate threats"

~~~Back in the library~~~

As I finished scanning the last of the books, Buffy walked in.

"Hello Buffy," I greeted her with a smile

"Hi Erika," she replied.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Oh, they all went home instead," she said.

"Oh, ok," I replied. "Anyways, I just finished scanning all of the books, so let's go get Giles and start our training."

We began to walk to the back and we called Giles and let him know we were ready.

"Just a minute," Giles replied. 'I'm getting the weapons ready for weapons training."

All of a sudden, Warren and 4 of the computer nerds walked into the library.

"Why does Warren keep coming in here?" I thought to myself. "And why did he bring people this time?"

"What are you doing at school this late, Warren? I sked inquiringly.

"He told me…" Warren said. "he told me… to.. make sure… you two didn't… interfere…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Buffy.

"I don't… want… to…' said Warren. "But… have to…."

All of a sudden, Warren and the others pulled out tazers and charged at me and Buffy!

"What the hell?" I asked surprisedly as I narrowly dodged on of them.

Buffy did a spinning kick at another that had rushed at her, knocking him out.

I punched another in the face, knocking him out cold.

"What's going on?" yelled Giles as he ran in with a sword in his hand. He then saw what was going on as Buffy and me faced the two remaining nerds and Warren with their tazers. He threw his sword to me, and I expertly caught it just in time to block the tazer.

""What's going on? I will not tolerate this!" I yelled as my eyes turned completely black. I threw my sword, telekinetically sending it around the room and then making it chop all of their tazers in half. My eyes then returned to a shade of blue, though they were kind of a dark bluish-green at the moment.

I then threw one of the nerds at Buffy, who caught him and tossed him to the ground. I then disabled the remaining one with a sleep spell, then knocked Warren out with a judo chop to the back of his neck.

I leaned down to where Warren was on the ground.

"Warren? Can you hear me?" I asked with some concern. Warren had always seemed nice to me, and it made no sense why he would do this…

"He.. Made me…" Warren said. "Erika.. so sorry…"

"What is he talking about?" asked Buffy and Giles.

"I'm not sure," I said standing up.

"Hey, what's this?" Buffy asked as she picked up a card next to one of the unconscientous nerds.

She handed it to me.

"Calax Building," I read off the card. "What is that?" I wondered.

"Hmm…" pondered Buffy. "I think it's an old abandoned factory just outside of town."

"Then that's where we'll head," I said determinedly.

Me, Buffy, and Giles packed weapons and magic supplies, and left for the factory. I wondered if Oshiri was behind this horrible mess. Regardless, I was about to find out.

~~~meanwhile, at Amy's house~~~

Amy was at home, sitting on her computer and chatting with Malcolm. All of a sudden, he typed that he wanted to see her, and that she should come to the factory. She got her shoes and stuff on, then headed to the factory.


	13. Lucky number 13

**A/N: Quick update for everyone! I will no longer be working on my Kingdom Hearts story, as I got bored with it quite fast. I will continue this one, and I will also continue my Power Rangers one (though it will be updated infrequently). Also, I am still looking for other shows that I could potentially write fanfics about. I have had a few recommended, but none of them were too exciting, or I can't think of any good stories to write about them. Anyway, here's the next xhapter!**

Amy arrived at the abandoned Calax Building. Jonathan walked outside.

"Johnathan? What on earth are you doing here?" Amy asked surprisedly.

"He sent me to bring you in," he replied.

"Oh, you're friends with Malcolm?" Amy asked.

"Yes,' replied Jonathan almost like a zombie. "I would do anything for him."

"Um, ok," said Amy. "Well, let's go and see him."

Amy and Jonathan then walked into the dark, empty factory.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Me, Buffy, and Giles were in Giles's car, speeding towards the factory. We had to hurry, as Amy, and all of Sunnydale, could be in danger!

"Now, think," said Buffy. "What could all of this be?"

"Well, my dream involved a computer, and all of the kids that attacked us spend a lot of time in the computer lab," I said wisely. "Maybe that has something to do with it?"

"Its possible," said Giles urgentky. "However, we won't know until we get there, and it could be anything."

Shortly after, we arrived at the factory. Me and Buffy grabbed some weapons and ran inside.

We quietly walked down the hall, listening for signs of movement. We approached a locked door.

"Here, hold these," I whispered to Buffy as I handed her my weapons. I then crouched down and skillfully picked the lock to the door before taking my weapons back.

After about twenty minutes, we heard a scream.

"That sounded like Amy!" said Buffy worriedly.

"Let's go!" I said as we ran to where the noise had come from.

We kicked down the door of the room the scream had come from. Amy was sitting there, tied to a chair with Jonathan and two other computer nerds behind her. Another nerd was on the ground with his neck snapped, and next to him was this… robot creature. I had no clue what we were in for…

"Erika! Buffy!" yelled Amy. "Thank goodness you're here! You have to help! Malcolm is really a demon in the internet, and he's brainwashed all of the nerds!"

The robot turned around. "And now I am everywhere," it stated. "I am Malok, the corruptor. Master Oshiri saw it fit to deliver my prison to you, and sure enough, you set me free."

"Oj, I'll set you free all right," I said glaring as I drew my sword. "Let my friends go. Now."

"Why would I do that?" asked malok. "I have the world at my fingertips. I know everyone's secrets. I lost my true body with my imprisonment, but gained so much more. And now, I have instructed my minions to build me this new body, so I am truly everywhere."

The nerds started walking towards me and Buffy.

"Go to sleep," I growled at them as my eyes went black. I knew that we couldn't fight Malok if we were worried about protecting them, so I needed them out of the way. Jonathan and the other two collapsed to the floor.

"Ah, so it seems you have some power after all," laughed Malok.

I charged at Malok with my sword, but his robot body was too hard. He swung his arm and threw me across the room.

"Erika!" yelled Buffy concernedly as she ran over and helped me up.

"Untie Amy, and get her to take Jonathan and the others to Giles," I instructed her. "I'll hold of Malok until you get back."

"Ok, be careful!" said Buffy as she untied Amy and rushed everyone out. Hopefully, she wouldn't be gone too long. I was unsure how long I could hold Malok off.

"Gaseo Obscureitay!" I yelled as I conjured smoke into the room with magic. Hopefully, this would allow me to stealthily conceal my attacks.

"hahaha!' laughed Malok. "You assume I can't see you…"

All of a sudden, Malok's robotic, shapr fingers were around my neck! He was standing behind me. He then lifted me up off of the ground as I struggled to break free.

"well, I can," he finished. "The security cameras in this room, which I can access, have heat-detecting software."

"Ugh… can't… Breathe," I horsely cried.

"Well, you won't need to breathe when you're dead," evilly stated Malok.

After a few minutes, the smoke had cleared, and Malok was still attempting to choke the liife out of me.

"I guess… This is it…" I thought to myself as I began to black out.

All of a sudden, Malok stumbled forward, dropping me to the ground. I began to cough, and looked up. It was Buffy! She had kicked Malok from behind, which caused him to drop me.

"Erika! Are you ok?" she asked with concern as she ran over and helped me up.

"Yeah," I replied. "You got here just in time!"

We turned and faced malok.

"Now, let's teach this robot bastard some manners," I said coldly and harshly.

"You two are no match for me," laughed Malok. "In my new state, I am eternal! Even if you destroy this mechanical shell, I will still exist in the internet!"

"He's right…" I said silently, wondering how we could defeat them. Then, all of a sudden, I had an idea.

"buffy, I need you to hold him off for a minute. I think I know how to defeat him," I said.

"Ok, be careful!" said Buffy.

I leaped up, and, using my magic, jumped over Malok and floated into the air vent above him. I crawled through the tiny, dusty vent into the next room, where I had noticed a bunch of computers when I walked down the hall earlier.

I leaped down and began typing away on the computer. I hoped that my plan would work. Me and Buffy's lives, as well as the lives of those Malok had hypnotized, were at risk.

Meanwhile, Buffy continued to fight Malok with her super strength, but he was getting the upper hand.

"You get tired and can feel pain. I feel nothing," said Malok as he punched at Buffy, which she barely dodged. "I am invincible!"

In the other room, I continued to use the hacking skills which I had acquired over the years.

"Come on, I know you're here somewhere," I said.

All of a sudden, the computer let out a beep.

"Aha!" I exclaimed. "I found you, malok!" I had found where on the internet Malok was hiding.

"Now, if I can just do this right," I said to myself. I clicked on his data, and began typing the spell to bind him out of the internet. With my knowledge of both magic and computers, I knew that this should work.

I began to type: "BY THE POWERS OF THE CIRCLE OF KAYLESS I CAST YOU OUT DEMON. BE BOUND IN PHYSICAL FORM. COME FORTH. COME!

In the other room, Malok's robot body began screaming in pain as it clutched its robot head in its hands. Buffy stood back and watched surprisedly. I ran back into the room just as malok stopped screaming.

"What… what did you do?/1?" angrily asked Malok. "I was everywhere! I knew everything!" He flipped a nearby table over and threw it across the room. "WHAT DID YOU DO, WITCH?"

"I deleted you from the internet," I said with a smirk. "Now, you're nothing but a robot. And it's time to send you to the scrap heap."

Malok rushed at me, but I jumped in the air and did a bicycle kick, causing him to stumble back several feet.

Buffy then ran up and did a spinning back kick, sending him into the wall, smashing a bunch of computers and science equipment and stuff.

My eyes went completely black, and I raised my right hand in the air, summoning all of the power I could. All of the lights and electronic stuff in the room broke into a million pieces, and small bolts of lightning went between them and my hand.

"let's see if you can handle a million volts of electricity," I said as I finished absorbing all of the electrical power in the building. I then threw the glowing blue orb of lightining at Malok.

"No!" he cried in pain, his robotic voice breaking down as he short circuited.

I collapsed to my knees and clutched my head as my eyes returned to normal.

"Whew, that was tough to absorb and channel all of that electrical energy,' I said with a sigh and a laugh as Buffy helped me to my feet.

"Is he gone?" asked Buffy as she looked at the burnt out robot.

"yes," I replied. "he only existed in that body after I delete dhim off the internet, so when he overloaded with electricity, it killed him. Like how a thunderstorm and can destroy a computers hard drive."

We then left the building, and Giles drove us home. Everyone who had been hypnotized my Malok were now back to normal, too.

~~~Meanwhile, in Oshiri's hideout~~~

"dammit!" yelled Oshiri as he threw a wine glass of blood against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces. "I shall have to come up with a new plan…"

He summoned a night hunter to him, and began giving it detailed instructions for his next insidious plot.

The next day at school, Warren was waiting for me at my locker.

"Good morning Warren," I greeted him.

"Good morning," he said back. I wanted to thank you yesterday, for saving me and all."

"No problem!" I said cheerfully. "it's what I do."

'I just wanted to let you know that, and that I didn't try to hurt you. I wasn't in control,' he continued apoljetically.

"It's ok," I laughed. "I understand."

"I still feel bad," he continued. "I'd really like to make it up to you by taking you to dinner and a movie this Saturday."

"Um, ok…" I said blushing.


	14. The date

I woke up on Saturday morning, nervously ancipitating my date with Warren. I had been thinking about it all week. I was very surprised he asked me out, as I am not very confident about my looks, and had never been asked out or on a date with a boy before.

I walked downstairs and got a bowl of lucky charms, and a glass of orange juice. As I ate my breakfast, my mom walked in.

"Oh, Erika, these were waiting for you on the front porch this morning," she said, handing a bouquet of blood red roses to me.

"They must be from warren," I said blushing as my mom teased me

~~~Later~~~

I was getting dressed for my date with Warren that evening. The sun was just setting, so I figured it was time to get ready.

"I don't know what to wear!" I said panickly, half of the cliths in my closet laying across my floor and bed.

After several minutes, I finally decided to wear a black sleevelss shirt with red seaquins on it, some ripped jeans, black shoes, and my necklace. I left my ebony black hair down, and headed downstairs to wait for Warren.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. I nervously went and opened it to see Warren standing there.

"Hi Erika," he greeted me

'Hi," I replied.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Ok," I cheerfully giggled.

We went out to his car and got in. First, we were going to go see a movie, then afterwards, we were going to go to dinner.

After about five minutes of driving, we arrived at the Sunnydale movie theater. We walked up and waited in the ticket line.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Warren asked me.

"Um, I don't know…' I said as I looked at our options.

"That's ok," said Warren. "Take you're time. We can see which ever one youwant."

"Hmm," I said thinking. "Let's go see Spider Mn," I suggested, to which Warren enthusiastically agreed.

"I didn't know you liked movies like that," I said to him as he purchased out tickets.

"Yeah, I do," he said.

We walked in and went into the theater.

~~~A few hours later~~~

Me and Warren walked ot of the theater. While we were seeing the movie, he had done that thing where guys will pretedn to yaw then put their arm behind you, which I though was cute ^_^

"That was a very good movie," I said.

"Yeah," Warren replied shyly. "so, where do you want to go for dinner."

"Well, we could go to that new restaurant on the other side of town that just opened last week," I suggested.

"Ok, lets go!" replied Warren.

Me and Warren began walking across town. It wasn't too far, but it was still very dark out, and in a town like Sunnydale, you never know when a vampire is going to jump out at you or something.

As we were walking by the cemetery, talking about the movie, as well as some other things, we heard a loud, peircing scream.

"What was that?" exclaimed Warren.

"I don't know!" I replied. "Lets go! Someone might be in trouble!"

We both ran as fast as we could into the graveyard, looking for where the scream came from.

After about five minutes, we found a girl lying on the ground, two little, bleeding holes in her neck.

"Vampires," I said as I kneeled down and checked her pulse. "She is still alive," I said knowledgably.

"Vampires?" surprisedly asked Warren. "You mean like count Dracila or something?"

I then explained the world of vampires, witches, slayers and whatnot to Warren. He actually took it quite well, unlike some others who I have told before.

"It actually explains a lot about what goes on in this town," said Warren

"Anyway, we have to get her some help, then hunt down whoever did this," I said as I pulled out my iPhone with a black and white case and called an ambulance.

I then pulled out two steaks, and tossed one to Warren, which he fungled and almost didn't catch.

"Lets go find some vamps," I said as we beagn searching for whatever di this.

All of a sudden, after a few minutes, a vampire jumped out from behind a tombstone and attacked Warren! It knocked him to the ground and was on him, trying to suck his blood.

"Get off!" I yelled as I pulled it off of him. I then threw it to the ground and drove my steak through its heart, dusting it.

"Are you ok," I asked Warren a si helped him up

"Yeah, I am, thanks to you," he greatfully replied.

We then continued to the restaurant, and had a great first date.

~~~Meanwhile, at Oshiri's lair~~~

"My lord," said a young-looking vampire dresse din modern clothes, "one of the newly sired vamps has been steaked by Erika."

"I see," replied Oshiri. "We have to increase our numbers for my most recent plan to defeat her and the slayer to work, as they will be expecting my night hunter demons. This plan requires more stealth" He then laughed to himself.

"Go," commanded Oshiri evilly. "Sire more for my army, and instruct the others to be careful when they feed, or we may draw attention."

"Yes, my master," said the young vampire as he departed.

"Well, Erika, you're proving more resourceful than I had thought," smirked Oshiri evilly. "We'll see how you and you're friends deal with my new plan."


	15. The invasion begins

**A/N: Hey everbody, I think I may have found some more shows to write fan fics about. Yesterday, I was at my friend's house, and her older brother had his computer hooked up to the tv and was watching Fringe, so we watched it with him for awhile. I had never heard of it before, but it seemed cool. He said there was going to be a new season this year, so I will probably watch it. He said it would be "over my head" or some other such nonsense, but I understood what I watched just fine. He said the one he was watching comes out on DVD in like a month, so I may convince my parents to go and buy it for me as an early part of my birthday present. I also found a show called Heroes when we were looking through her families DVD collection later that night. Their family has the coolest DVD's. But anyway, it's a show about people with powers. I will probably at least start stories about both of these, and see how they go. Oh yeah, before I forget, I will be going in about a week or so with my family to visit my uncle in Washington DC, so I may try to include that in this story somehow. Anyway, I hop all of you enjoy this chapter!**

It was now Wednesday, and had been several days since me and Warren had gone on our date. When we got to school Monday, we had decided to continue dating each other, which made me very happy. When I got to school, he was waiting for me at my locker.

"Good morning," I cheerily greeted him.

"Hey," he replied.

We then went our separate wys to go to class

I walked into history class and sat next to Buffy, Willow, and Xander.

"Good morning, Erika," they all greeted me happily.

"Good morning," I repliefd.

"So, are you and Warren ready for your double date tonight with me and Oz?" Willow asked me with a smile.

"Oh yeah," I said happily. I had never been on a double date or anything before, so this was going to be quite exciting.

All of a sudden, the history teacher walked in. "Ok, class, it's time for your history test," he said as all of the students groaned.

After the test, I went to Japanese class.

I walked in and sat down. A few kids were talking about anime (though they were ones I had already finished, so I didn't join the conversations), some were talking about a girl who had had this class that went missing a few months before, and how they thought they had found her bike in the river, and some were talking about the test on kanjis we would have on Friday.

"Ohio gozaimas!" the teacher greeted us as she walked in. "Today, minna will be reviewing all of the kanjis that have been learned in preparation for the test."

I finished my assignment early, and stared out the window for the rest of the class. I was very excited about the double date tonight, but something told me that something was going to happen, and my intuition is rarely wrong…

When Japanese class let out, I walked to lunch. Buffy, Willow, Xander, Amy, Oz, and Warren were already there.

We talked about various things, when all of a sudden Giles walked up to remind me and Buffy to not be late for our training that day. (We had been late the two previous days, which was slightly my fault _

After lunch, me and Amy walked to Art class.

"So, what are you doing tonight,?" Amy asked me. "I know a coll place we could go to."

"I'm actually going with Warren on a double date with Willow and Oz to the Bronze, sorry," I replied.

"Oh, ok. That's fine, we can totally go some other time!" said Amy as we walked into the class.

~~~Later, after class~~~

Me and Buffy walked to the library, where Giles was waiting for us.

"Are you ready for your training?" he asked.

"Yes," we both replied.

"Excellent," he said. "Today, we will work on your physical combat, so, Buffy and Erika, the two fo you will sparr."

We stood across from each other and prepared to fight.

"Now, remember, this is only physical combat, so no using magic," said Giles.

I nodded, and prepared to fight Buffy.

"Ok! Begin!" yelled Giles as Buffy and I began sparring.

I leaped in the air and bicycle kicked at Buffy, but she blocked each hit. As I landed, she tried to backhand me, but I flipped out of the way in time. It went on like this for several minutes, with us battling each other to a draw. After awhile, Giles told us to stop.

"You both did excellent," he said. "Tomorrow, we'll focus on weapons training."

"Ok, I'm going on to meet with Warren, Willow, and Oz," I said as I waved goodby to Buffy and Giles. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Erika!" they both said as I left.

After a few minutes of walking, I was at the Bronze. Warren was waiting for me outside.

"Hey,' I said to him.

"hey," he replied cheerfully. "How was your training?

"it was good," I said. "Where are Willow and Oz?"

"OZ's band is playing tonight, so he's backstage," said Warren. "Wiloow is already inside."

"Let's go in then," I said.

After awhile, Oz's band started playing, and they were quite good. Once their songs were finished, Oz came off stage and sat at the table with all of us.

I was having a lot of fun, until, all of a sudden, there was a loud crash from the front entrance, and the bodyguard fell to the ground with a broken neck. Then, all of the windows shattered as vampires jumped through them!

Everyone began screaming as me, Warren, Willow, and Oz stoof up.

The vampire who had snapped the bodyguard's neck walke din (A/N: it's the vampire who was talking to oshiri at the end of last chapter)

"Now we have a party going on," he said evilly.


	16. Descending into chaos

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I started the first chapter of my Fringe story, but after I post it, I won't post anymore of it until I know more about the series, as I have only seen two episodes of it. Also, I will be in Washington DC to visit my uncle with my family, and school starts soon, so I won't be able to update this as much as I have been T_T I will still try to update once every two weeks, at the least. Anyway, I hope all of the people who are here to actually READ this story, rather than to flame me, enjoy it.**

The vsampires that had broken into the Bronze had every possible exit blocked. There were dozens of them all around, all in their vamp faces and snarling evilly.

"What's going on?" me, Warren, Willow, and Oz all wondered.

The vampire that seemed to be in charge walked forward. "Sunnydale is ours now," he snarled.

"We have to get these people put of here," I whispered to my friends. They all nodded in agreement.

"Lord Oshiri has sent us to take what is ours!" he said as he grabbed a girl. "That includes all of you," he laughed evilly as he bit her neck and sucked her blood.

"Erika, do you know a spell that could get everyone out?" Warren asked me.

"None powerful enough to move everyone," I whispered back. "I could get out one, maybe two, but then I would have no power left to fight back."

Everyone in the room was too scared to move or scream. The vampires were everywhere, occasioanly grabbing someone and feeding off them.

"We have to do something now," I urgently whispered to my friends.

"Do you have a plan, Erika?" asked Willow.

"The best one I can come up with, yes," I grimaced.

Everyone leaned in to hear me whisper.

"Willow, me and you are going to start attacking them," I said. "We will have to launch an all full assault to distract them while Warren and Oz get as many people possible out the back of the Bronze."

"Ok," everyone said nervously.

I was quite worried. My powers had been growing a lot lately, this was true, though, even with Willow's help, I was unsure that I could take on all of themse vampire, as well as save all of the people they had trapped.

Me and Willow walked towards the head vampire.

"Well, look who it is," he laughed. "I didn't think I'd be the guy to get to take you on, but I guess I got lucky. Master Oshiri will be pleased to hear of your death."

"Don't count on it, you bastard," I coldly replied.

"We outnumber you, and we have hostages," snarled the vampire. "You don't want anyone to get hurt, do you?"

Me and Willow glared at him for a minute. All of the vampires were already focused on us, while Warren and Oz had made their way to the back. They were preparing an escape route for everyone.

The head vampire took a step forward, and that is when I began my attack.

"Waters from the blackest abyss of the sea, come forth now and engulf my enemy," I said as I casted my spell.

Mist began gathering in the room, rushing towards the head vampire at high speed. The smell of the ocean wass now in the room. The mist came together at the head vampire's feet, then rushed up as it came together in water like a wave. It rushed straight up and trapped the vampire in w watery swirl.

I then held up my hand and electrocuted anpther vampire off to the side by throwing a bolt of lightning, while whillow levitated a pencil behind one next to it and steaked it through the back with it, turning it into dust.

The ehad vampire let out a loud roar as he managed to leap out of the water, jumping on top of me and knocking me to the ground.

"Get off, you bastard!" I yelled as I threw him off and flipped to my feet.

Willow was off to the side going after more vampires while trying not to get attacked as Warren and Oz began to take the hostages out.

I then engaged in hand to hand combat with the head vampire as I slowly dusted his allies as we fought. We were fairly evenly matched, even though, based on how he dressed and acted, he had to be a pretty new vampire.

All of a sudden, he manged to catch one of my punches, and threw be over his back and towards the wall.

I then quickly turned my feet towards the wall before I hit it, then ran up the corner and leaped down on him from above. I started punching him in the face.

He threw me off, and we faced each other down. He rushed at me, but I dodged him. I then used telekinesis to grab a guitar off the stage, and began hitting him with it.

"Get off, bitch!" he evilly yelled at me. He grabbed the guitar out of my hand and hit me with it, knocking me down. I kicked up and he flew back as I got to my feet. I had defeated most of the other vampires, and Willow, Oz, and Warren had gotten most of the people out.

I saw two remaining vampires other than the head vampire, and they rushed at me. My eyes then went completely black as I stared them down and snapped my fingers. They then bursted into flames and died.

"Neat trick," laughed the head vampire. He then ripped the cord off a speaker and used it like a whip and hit at me.

I yelled as it cut my skin.

My eyes were still pitch black. "You're finished," I growled. I waved my hand, and caused the cord to wrap around the vampire, holding him. I slowly walke dup to him ss he struggled.

"Oshiri's latest plan has failed," I said triumphantly as my eyes returned to a dark greenish blue.

The vampire began to laugh.

"Oh, and what is so funny?" I asked angrily as I grabbed him by the throat.

"You think this was all there was to my master's plan?" he laughed. "Go look outside," he smiled.

Glaring at him, I telekinetically pulled a skate into my hand and dusted him. He laughed as he died. The cord that had been holding him fell to the ground as I slowly walked out the front door of the Bronze…


	17. Chaos

I walked outside and looked around. I saw a hrrible site: windows were busted, cars were flipped over, and there were several small fires all around. Vampires were chasing people all over town.

"So, this was Oshiri's latest plan," I said to myself. "he's trying to overrun the town with an army of vampires…"

Just then, Warren, Oz, and Willow ran up to me.

"Erika? Are you seeing this?!" they asked sacredly.

"Yes, and we must do something!" I urgently said.

"What can we do?" asked Oz.

"Warren, I need you and Oz to go get Buffy, amy, Xander, and Giles," I said. "Me and Willow will fight through the vampires to the graveyard, and then you will all meet us there."

Everyone agreed to the plan, and we all ran off to do it.

Willow and I fought our way to the graveyard, dusting a lot of vampires on the way.

"Why do we need to be here, Erika?" Willow asked me when we arrived.

"In case there are more vampires that are going to rise," I said wisely. "After we handle any that are here, we will split into teams and spread out around town, taking them all out."

We waited for a few minutes. After awhile, Buffy, Xander, Giles, Amy, Oz, and Warren all arrived. I told them all the plan.

We split into three groups. I was with Warren and Giles. Buffy and Xander were nother group, and Amy, Willow, and Oz were the third. We all agreed to meet up at my house after we defeated all of the vampires.

Everyone left, running off in different directions. Me, Warren, and Giles headed towards the main street, dusting vampires along the way and rescuing people.

"Erika, look out!" yelled Giles as a big vampire had snuck up behind me and swung an ax at me, which I was narrowly able to dodge.

I then managed to get the ax from it and chopped it in half down the middle. It had a red tattoo on its arm, which I had seen on the vampires in the Bronze

"Thanks Giles," I said swinging the ax over my shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

We walked for a little more, dusting all the vampires, until we arrived at my house. Everyone else was alreadythere, my mom standing worriedly at the door.

"Erika, what's going on?" my mom asked.

"Oshiri sent an army of vampires to try and take over, though I think we dusted most of them," I replied.

"Hmm…" said Giles deeply thoinking.

"What is it?" we all asked him.

"well," he began, "why would Oshiri do such a poorly thought out plan? He had a lot of vampires, sure, but not nearly enough to actually take over. He HAD to have known that…"

I was now deep in thought. Giles was right. This couldn't be a coincidince.

All of a sudden, there was a small earthquake. Everyone screamed as the whole house shook. Just as soon as it started though, it was over.

"what the heck was that?" asked Amy.

"Wait…" I said, my eyes widening as I realized what was happening. "Oshiri wasn't trying to take over the city."

I ran up to my room to get my drawing supplies, then quickly came back downstairs where everyone was waiting.

"What is it, Erika?" Oz asked.

I drew the tattoos that had been on all of the vampires.

"Look at this, everybody," I said handing over my sketchbook.

"What does it mean?" everyone asked.

I went and got an ancient book off the shelf, and flipped through it until I found the same symbols.

"Oshiri was usuing the other vampires to absorb the strength from those that were bitten, through this, ritual of undead blood magic" I said worriedly. "if we don't stop him before sunrise, that power becomes his permanently, and none of us may be able to stop him."

"What should we do?" asked Xander.

"Do we have any way of finding him?" aked Buffy.

We all thought for a minute.

"Well, could we track the power he's absorbing?" asked Amy.

"Well, it does have to go somewhere," said Willow

"Could you do that magically?" asked Warren.

"Yeah, I think it's possible," I said. "Willow and Amy, I'll need you two to try it. I'll have to save the rest of my strength to fight Oshiri, and hopefully defeat him once and for all."

"Ok," they said.

I went through the house and gathered the ingredient we would need for the spell, and sat them by the fireplace as I instructed Amy and Willow what to do.

"Now, as soon as the spell works, Me and Buffy will go track and then fight him," I said. "While we do that, I need all of you to stay here and do research on how to stop Oshiti should Me and Buffy fail."

Amy and Willow began casting the spell as they threw the ingredients in the fireplace. All of a suuden, a glowing, green smoke poured out of the fireplace, and went flying out the door.

"Come on Buffy!" I exclaimed. "This will lead us to Oshiri!"

We then ran out into the dark night, the destruction from the vampires we had defeated all over, in order to find this horrible villain. Hopefully, we would not be too late…


	18. The power of friendship

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back from Washington and stuff, so I decided to update with the next chapter. Also, I will have a new chapter for my Power Rangers story, as well as the first chapters of my Fringe, pokemon, and Heroes stories up soon. I am also thinking of starting a Digimon story as well. Anyway, I hop you all like this chapter!.**

Me and Buffy continued running as fast as we could in order to find where the energy was leading us to. The only thing on my mind was that Oshiri must be stopped before sunrise, or his newfound power would be his permanently.

"Come on Buffy! We have to hurry!" I yelled urgently as we ran.

"I know!" she replied.

After awhile, we ended up at a clock tower in a part of town. However, something strange was going on. There were at least five night hunter demons outside of it, and it looked like there had been some recent reinforcements added, such as bolted steel doors and stuff.

The energy hit the clock tower and disappeared.

"Well, now at least we know where he is," said Buffy.

"Yeah, but first we've got to get past those night hunters," I reminded her.

"Hmmm…" she wondered out loud.

I looked around, and after a minute, I saw a moving van.

"Buffy, I have an idea," I said, pointing to the van.

We walked over to it and tried to open the door, but it was locked. I placed my finger on the keyhole and concentrated. A small glow came off of my finger, and the door unlocked. We then got in, and I hotwired it in order to start it.

I revved up the engine and charged the van at the night hunters, crushing each and every one of them. After we had defeated them all, we hopped out of the truck and stood at the reinforced door of the clock tower.

We tried opening the door, but it was locked.

We both then pushed as hard as we could, using our super and magically enhanced strength, but it wouldn't even budge.

We stopped for a moment to catch our breathe.

"can't you just do that thingy you did to the lock of the moving truck?" Buffy asked me.

"Unfortunately, no," I replied. "That only works on very small locks that are built like that. This is too big, and it's a totally different type of lock."

"But how can we get in now?" Buffy worriedly asked. "The doors are all sealed off, and all of the windows are blocked!"

"I don't know,' I replied, worriedly gritting my teeth.

We stood there thinking for a few minutes, when I looked down ans saw a great on the side of the building.

"I have an idea," I said to Buffy.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her.

"Yes, of course," she replied puzzledly. "But why?"

"Because this is going to be a bumpy ride," I replied as I grabbed her hand.

~~~Meanwhile, inside the basement of the clock tower~~~

A vampire was sitting in a chair reading a magazine. He had been ordered by Oshiri to guard the bottom floor, but it wasn't like anyone could even get down here, so why did he care? He flipped through the pages of the magazine, and he was very bored.

All of a sudden, water began porring though the cracks of a great from the outside. It was just a little at first.

"Huh, it must be raining," the vampire said to himself as he went back to his magazine.

After a minute, he looked back up. It was no longer just a little bit of water. Tons of it was porring into the room through the great.

"What the hell is this?" the vampire exclaimed as he jumped up.

All of a sudden, the water began to move up from the floor into the air and take shape. T formed into me and Buffy.

I let go of buffy's hand, and we both held our heads. We were both soaked and felt seasick.

"Let's never do that again," said Buffy, looking quite sick.

"ugh… Agreed," I sighed.

"What the hell is this?" exclaimed the vampire as he ran at us.

Thinking quickly, Idodged out of the way and tripped him. When he hit the ground, Buffy dusted him.

"Ok, let's go find Oshiri!" I exclaimed.

We ran up the stairs of the clock tower, deafeating all of the vapires and night hunters that we saw on the way. After awhile, we made it to the very top, where a closed wooden door was separating us from the top room.

"Ready?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah," I replied sternly as I kicked the door down.

Oshiri was standing in the middle of the room. It seemed almost as if he was giving off a strange orange glow.

"Ah, Erika and the Slayer," he said with a laugh. "So good of you to join me."

"Sorry we won't be staying to long," I said angrily.

"Yeah," said Buffy. "We'll just stick around long enough to kick your ass!"

Oshiri held his hand out.

"We shall see," he calmly smirked as red lighting flew from his fingers, blasting me and Buffy back into the wall.

Oshiri's eyes were totally black, and dark energy seemed to be coming from him.

"I found the ancient texts for this ritual in a tomb a few nights ago," said Oshiri calmly as he looked at his hand, sparks of lightning going between his fingers occasionally. "Luckily for me, and unluckily for you, this is the the one night in history that this ritual can be performed. I took all the life energy of those who my minions drained into me, and I amplified it with the other dark magic in the ritual."

"Like I… Care…" I said in pain as I tried to struggle to my feet. "I'm going… to stop you…"

Oshiri laughed, then telekinetically pushed Buffy, who was unconscious, out into the hall. He then made a wall of pitch black ice appear, blocking the doorway. "You can't stop me, Erika. I'm the most powerful being on the face of the world."

I gritted my teeth, wondering how the hell I could win.

Oshiri shot another bolt of red lightining at me. I held up my hand and tried to magically block it, I struggled against it for a minute or two, but it was too powerful. It hit me and sent me flying back again.

"Pitiful!" laughed Oshiri as he walked towards me. "To think that someone as weak, pathetic, and stupid as you was able to fight against me for so long!"

"I… am not… weak or stupid!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet and did a spinning back kick at Oshiri.

Oshiri grabbed my leg in midair and slammed me into the floor. "Yes, you are," he evilly said.

"What am I going to do?" I wondered to myself. "I used up so much of my magic getting in here, and even if I hadn't, he is still far too strong. I don't know what to do. I'm going to let everyone gt hurt because I can't stop him…" A single tear rolled down my cheek.

~~~A few minutes earlier, in the hall~~~

Buffy woke up and saw that Oshiri had sealed me and him in the room together. She then ran to find everyone else, knowing that I, as well as the whole world, was in danger. After awhile, she managed to bring everyone back to the wall of ice in the clock tower, but no matter what they did, they couldn't break through it.

"We've got to help Erika!" Oz said urgently.

"But how?" Xander asked. "We can't get through this messed up cursed ice stuff!"

"We can at least try to get through to her," Giles suggested. "Everyone, join hands. Willow and Amy, I need the two of you to try to work together, and see if you can telepathically get us through to her."

Everyone did as they were told.

"Let's hope this works…" said Buffy.

~~~Back in the sealed off room~~~

As the single teardrop rolled off of my cheek and hit the floor, I thought I heard something.

"What's going on?" I wondered as I waiting for Oshiri to strike the final blow. That's when I realized that I could hear all of my friends, encouraging me to keep fighting and letting me know that they believed in me.

"They're right," I said, getting to my feet and wiping the tears from my ocean blue eyes. "You'r enot the most powerful in the world," I said to Oshiri, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Oh, where did this resolve come from?" Oshiri sarcastically asked.

"From my friends," I said. "Together, we can overcome anything. Together, we're more powerful than you."

"I'd like to test that theory," Oshiri said with an angry look on his face. He raised his hand and began gathering energy around it. The air seemed to shake as he charged up his attack. Then, he launched a huge blast of orangish-red energy at me!

I calmly held up one hand as it made contact.

Oshiri began to laugh. "You were a fool to think you could stop me!"

He stopped laughing, though, when the smoke cleared.

"What…. What is this?" he surprisedly asked.

I was standing there, holding the orange energy he had thrown at me as a ball in my hand. I then crushed it into smoke before looking up at Oshiri. My eyes had turned totally black, and I just glared at him.

"Grrrr…" muttered Oshiri. "Die Erika!" he then threw several firballs at me, but I merely blew them out as if they were candles on a birthday cake.

"Dammit!" yelled Oshiri as he ran at me.

We engaged in some brutal hand to hand combat, with me expertly dodging all of Oshiri's attacks for several minutes before delivering a swing that sent him flying across the room.

Oshiri wiped the blood from his mouth as he picked himself up. "Where did you find this power?" he asked angrily.

"I already told you," I calmly replied. "My friends are my power."

I then held out my hand and focused all of my energies on the dark power surrounding Oshiri. "Dark magic that flows, that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, for death takes you with this spell!"

"Noooooo!" yelled Oshiri as the dark aura was ripped from him. Wind blew all around, sending my ebony black hair around my face, but I still calmly stood there, focusing on stripping the ritual magic from Oshiri.

I then picked up a stake and threw it at him, hoping to finish him once and for all.

Oshiri caught the stake in his hand, but just barely. Any later and it would have gone through his chest and dusted him. He was breathing heavily.

"You… Win this time… Erika…" he said. "But know this. I… Will defeat you… no matter what!"

A cold wind blew through the room, teleporting Oshiri away with the last of his strength, most likely to his hideout, just as the sun was rising. I stopped him just in time.

My eyes returned to a purpleish blue as I slowly sank to the floor and held my head from using so much magical energy.

The black ice disappeared, and my friends rushed in and surrounded me.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I have a good one I have already partially written for chapter 19, and I'm really excited about it! Please keep reading, and pleas eleave a (non flaming, or cruel) review!**


	19. Invisible Girl

It had been almost a week since I fought Oshiri at the bell tower, and Sunnydale had been relatively quiet since then. Well as quiet as Sunnydale normally was anyway. The usual number of vampires and demons and stuff were wandering around, and we had been taking them out while patrolling at ngiht.

It was a Sunday morning. Me and Warren had spent all Saturday together, which made me very happy. Now, I was just relaxing in my room, reading some manga. But in the back of my mind, I knew something was going to happen. It was only a matter of time.

~~~Later that Night~~

I had just finished patrolling with Buffy, and Willow and Xander had come along. We dusted a few vamps, but other than that, nothing too exciting. I was walking by the school on my way home, since my house was farther away than everyone else's. I was alone, and it was surprisingly chilly

All of a sudden, I got a weird feeling as I walked directly in front of the school. I stopped and turned to look at it. No one was there, but it almost felt like someone was….

"That is ridiculous," I reassuringly told myself. "I would know if someone or something was there."

I continued walke=ing home. Clearly, my imagination, which I have always been told is overactive anyway, was playing a trick on me.

~~~The next day~~~

I walked in at the time I usually do. Today, I was wearing a red dress trimmed in black that came down to my knees, as well as my necklace. I walked to my locker and grabbed my books before going to converse with my friends before class began.

"Hey Erika," everyone greeted me cheerfully.

"Good morning," I replied.

"So, are you excited for the Fall Dance?" Willow asked me.

"yeah," I replied happily. The Fall Dance was a school dance that happened every September at Sunnydale High. I was going to go with Warren, Willow was going with Oz, and Buffy, Xander, and Amy didn't have dates yet. Giles was to be a chaperone for the dance as well.

"Who do you think will be the dance queen this year?" Oz asked.

"I'm not sure," replied Buffy. "I just hope it's not _Harmony…"_

Harmony was a bitchy, mean blond girl who no one liked. She was a cheerleader, and she was really stupid, too.

"Ugh, I hope not," said Amy disgustedly.

"Erika, why don't you run for queen?" Xander asked me.

"No," I said, blushing and putting my foot down. "I do not care for such things, and besides, I doubt I'd win."

"How about you, Buffy?" asked Oz.

'Eh, I don't think so," Buffy replied.

"Oh well," I stated. "Maybe someone other than Harmony will win."

A few minutes later, we all went to our classes. However, just as I was leaving, I got the same feeling I had had the night before, like I was being watched by someone who wasn't there…

~~~Later~~~

Me, Amy, and Willow were leaving lunch. Harmony and her friends were standing at the top of the stairs we were about to go down.

"And I totally told him that he has to get a nicer car before I'd ever consider dating him!" Harmony said to her stupid friends as they all laughed like idiots. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

All of a sudden, however, one of Harmony's friends, Samantha, went falling down the stairs and landed at the bottom, screaming in pain.

I ran down to see if she was ok. Principal Snyder, Harmony, Amy, Willow, and others came over as well.

"Don't sue the school,' principal Snyder meanly said.

"Did you trip over something?" I asked Samantha.

"No," she replied, clutching her broken ankle in pain. "I was, like, ten feet from the edge of the stairs! Someone pushed me!"

'There was no one there, though…" Willow said confusedly.

"I felt it, though!" said Samantha as she was taken away in the ambulance.

"That was weird," said Amy.

"Yeah," I replied. Just then, I felt a rush of air beside me, and a dorr at the top of the stairs closed by itself. I also thought I heard a giggle…

"You guys go on to class," I told Amy and Willow. "I'll meet up with you later."

As they left, I went up towards the door. I rarely skipped class, but this was urgent, as it might be a demon in the school. I walked in the door and looked around. It was the music room.

"Hello? Is anyone hear?" I asked. To no response

Just then, I noticed a footprint on a chair, and a shelf up above the chair. I climbed up and moved the broken ceiling tile and climbed up into the ceiling.

"Someone is living here…" I said to myself.

After awhile, I found where someone had been sleeping. There were various things there, such as a blanket, pillow, and so on. There was also a yearbook from last year, before I attended Sunnydale.

I opened the yearbook. All on the inside, it said nothing but have a great summer. I checked the name, and it belonged to Marcie Ross.

"Now where have I heard that name before?" I wondered. I decided to bring the yearbook with me, and show it to Giles and the others when we met in the library after school.

~Later, in the library~~1

"Woah, this girl had no friends," said Buffy, looking at the yearbook.

"Yeah, this is horrible," said Willow.

"I don't get it," said Giles.

"The only thing everyone wrote in here was have a great summer," I said. "It's what people write when they have nothing to say to you."

"Oh," replied Giles.

"I found where I had heard the name before," I said, showing them a newspaper article from the libraries archives that I had seen several months ago. "Marcie Ross went missing near the end of school last year, long before I was here. They found her bike near the woods."

"Why have we never heard of her then?" asked Buffy.

"But, you all signed her yearbook," I said.

"Really, they asked as they checked. Sure enough, they had all signed it.

"What doe you think she's up to? Is she a ghost?" asked Warren.

"I don't know," I replied, but she attacked Harmony's friend right before the Fall dance, so maybe she's getting revenge on Harmony?

"That's right,' said Giles. "You said she pushed her, which means she touched her. So she can't be a host."

"What then, she's invisible?" asked Xander.

"Well, it's possible," replied Giles. "With the energy coming from the Hellmouth, and no one paying attention to her, it's possible she just naturally tuned invisible."

"Wel,, I know one thing," I said. "We have to find and stop her before she hurts anyone else."

**A/N: This chapter is based on one of my favorite episodes, so I hope you all like it. Also, Oshiri will be back with an even eviler plan in a few chapters, so I hope you all keep reading!**


	20. Sight unseen

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry I have not been updating this regularly. School recently started back, which has made it difficult to update on a schedule. I will try to stay on top of it though, and have no intention of dropping this story. I'm still trying to decide if I want to post the first few chapters of my Fringe and Heroes stories, so if you would be interested in seeing them, please let me know. Also, I have made up the main characters for my upcoming Pokemon story (based on black/white and black2/white2), so I'll robably write it next month when the next games come out. Also, please review this story when you have read it, so that I know what people think! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

"Ok," Oz said, "so Marcie is invisible, and she's going after Harmony. Do we have any idea why?"

We all had trouble not laughing at that.

"Ok, so we _obviously _know why," said Xander, "but we still have to stop her, and we don't know how she will do it."

"That's a good question," I said. "Maybe, based on what she did to Samantha, she will just try to sneak up on her and attack her."

"That is most likely," Giles stated. "We should try to catch her before she has a chance to do that."

"You're right, Giles," I agreed. "Me and Buffy, we will try to find Harmony and follow and protect her secretly. Xander, Willow, and Giles will go to the band room, where she was living, and look for her there. Oz, Amy, and Warren will stand at the main exits of the school, and if you hear her or feel her or something, call the rest of us."

Everyone agreed to my plan, and we set out to do it.

Me and Buffy began walking down the hall.

"Do you have any idea where Harmony would be at this time of the day, Buffy?" I asked. As much of a stupid evil bitch as Harmony was, we had to save her.

"She's probably trying on her dress for the Fall Dance," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. Harmony had won the election for queen of the dance earlier that day.

"Ok, so she will probably be in the drama room, as they have several dressing rooms in there," I replied.

We quickly ran there, hoping nothing had already happened.

~~~Meanwhile, in the band room~~~

Giles, Willow, and Xander walked into the band room. It was very dark, and it was eerily quiet.

"Hello?" asked Willow. "Is anyone here?"

"Marcie?" called Giles. "We know what happened. Please, come out."

"We can help you," added Xander.

All of a sudden, there was a giggle.

"Marcie?" Willow, Xander, and Giles asked as they felt something brush by them.

The doors of the band room then swung open, and it sounded like footsteps were running down the hall.

"Marcie, come back!" yelled xander as they all chased after her.

After a minute or two of running, the ran into the cafeteria, so there were no other exits. She had to be in here.

"Marcie, we want to help you," said Giles. "Please, let us know where you are."

It sounded like there was a sniffle, like someone was crying, from back in the kitchen.

"C'mon, said Xander as they all quietly walked back there.

It got louder as they walked in.

"It's coming from the freezer," said Willow, gesturing to the open freezer door, which was open in order to defrost for cleaning the next morning.

"Marcie?" asked Giles as all three walked in.

All of a sudden, the freezer door slammed shut!

"No!" cried Willow as she tried to open the door.

"What's going on?" asked Xander, who also tried to open the door.

"Marcie!" called Giles. "Please don't do this! Open the door and let us out!"

Outside of the door, there was a laugh, then footsteps that were walking away from the freezer.

~~~Outside of the drama room~~~

Me and Buffy peeked in the door of the drama room. Harmony was there with her friends, happily trying on her dress. After a few minutes, they finished up, and began leaving, so me and Buffy went and hid around the corner as they left. Harmony was the last one to leave the room.

"Let's follow her," I whispered to Buffy.

After a minute or two, Harmony was almost at the exit of the school.

"Huh, that's weird," I whispered to Buffy.

"What?" she asked.

"This is the door Oz was supposed to be covering," I replied with a sense of worry.

All of a sudden, Harmony tripped and fell to the ground.

"Ow," she said as she tried to pick herself up. Just then, however, something seemed to grab her and start dragging away.

"nooooooo!" she scaredly screamed in terror.

"Harmony!' me and Buffy yelled as we ran after her as she was being dragged down the hall.

We followed them into the gym, where preparations setting up for the dance had begun earlier in the afternoon. We didn't see where they were.

"Harmony? Mrcie?" I called, looking around. "Buffy, do you see…" I turned around, but Buffy was gone as well.

"Oh no," I said. "This is not good."

I heard something coming from the stage behind the curtains, so I stealthily walked up and climbed under the curtains. I saw Harmony tied to a chair, crying, and Buffy was tied next to her in a nother chair knocked out.

"Oh my god!" Harmony said when she saw me. "It's you! Teriyaki!"

"…It's Erika," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever!" cried Harmony. "Please, just help me! Something's after me!"

"Ok, I'm going to untie you," I said, as I began undoing her ties.

"I don't think so,' said a female voice from behind me.

I turned around. "Marcie?" I asked.

"See, NOW people know me," she said, "now that theyre scared of me."

"Marcie, you don't have to do this," I said as she swung at me, which I luckily managed to dodge.

"Oh, I know I don't have to," she laughed. "I want to. To punish all of the people who ignored me and made fun of me for so many years. I was always alone, and I want everyone else to be just as miserable!"

"Marcie, stop!" I pleaded. "Everyone else feels just as lonely as you do sometimes!"

"Yeah right," said Marcie. "I've seen you walk around the school and talk to all of your friends, Erika. You're never alone, and you have tons of friends. You have no idea what it's like!" Sje then threw a chair at me, which I caught and incinerated using magic.

"What…?" Marcie asked when she saw this.

"That may be true now, " I began, "but before I moved here, at my old school, I was alone all of the time, and I had no friends. I was always alone. Heck, if Jacksonville had been on top of a Hellmouth, I possibly would have ended up like you."

I tried talking Marcie down for a few more minutes. In the meanwhile, Buffy had woken up and gotten untied, and she was now untying Harmony. They then excaped

"Marcie…" I said. "I can help you."

"But… But…" she began as she broke down crying. I walked towards her and caught her, and she cried on my shoulder.

Marcie then showed me where she had locked Giles, Willow, and Xander in the freezer, as well as the janitor closet she had put Oz, Amy, and Warren in after she secretly knocked them out.

We were all standing in the library.

"I'm sorry," Marcie cried. "I wish I hadn't done it. I was just so lonely…"

"it's ok," I said. "You don't have to be alone anymore."

"So, Erika," said Warren. "Can you make her visible again?"

"it's not that simple,' I replied. "Her loneliness, combined with the power of the Hellmouth, turned her invisible, meaning that is now how she really is."

"So, you can't change her back?" asked Xander.

"Technically, no,' I replied. "I can, however, do this." My eyes then went black, and small orbs of rainbow energy shot out from my hands at Marcie. My eyes then went bac to normal.

"What did you do?" asked Marcie.

"Well," I began, "like I said, I can't make your normal state to be visible. I can, and did, however, grant you the ability to become visible at will. Try it!"

"Ok…" said Marcie as she concentrated. All of a sudden, she was visible again!

"Thank you so much, everyone," she said.


	21. Greed and darkness

**A/N: Hey guys, I was originally going to do a chapter where everyone went on a class trip to Washington, DC this chapter, but I decided I didn't feel like writin that, though I may do it later. Anyway, this is the beginning of where the first part of the story starts to wind down, and the second part (you will be able to tell when the story shifts) will begin in a few chapters. I hope you all like it!**

It had been about a week since I had helped Marcie, and she had manged to enroll back in school. She had Japanese class with me, and she ate lunch with me, Warren, Buffy, Willow, Oz, Xander, and Amy every day.

I began to walk to school that morning with Warren. He had come over early to walk with me, which I thought was cute. Today, I was wearing a ripped pair of jeans, a gray Bleach t shirt, my necklace, black tennis shoes, and a pair of glasses without lenses (I had perfect vision, but I thought they looked cute). I also had my pitch black hair put up.

Me and Warren arrived at school just on time, then parted ways as we each went to class. I went to history, and he had biology.

I got to class and sat down next to xander, Buffy, and Willow.

"Good morning everyone," I greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning Erika,' they all replied.

"So, how do you all think Marcie is doing?" asked Buffy.

"Like, how she is adjusting and all?" asked Willow.

"I think she is doing pretty well, considering all she has been through," I stated.

'Yeah," said Xander. "By the way, did she ever go back home?"

I sadly shook my head no. "Her parents had given up hope, and had gotten drunk one night and died in a car accident a few months ago. Since she has nowhere to go, she's still secretly living in the school."

'Oh, that's too bad," said Willow

(A/N: remember, if you drink, don't drive!)

"Yeah," I replied sadly. "But, she is doing much better now!"

Afterwards, the teacher walked in. We had a big test today, which most people were not very happy about.

Laster in the day, I waited for Warren outside of his physics class so that we could walk to lunch together.

"Hi,' I greeted him as he walked out. We held hands and walked to lunch, where Buffy, Amy, Xander, Willow, Oz, and Marcie were already waiting. We sat down, and we all conversed about many things during lunch.

"So, are you going to go patrolling together tonight?" Amy asked me and Buffy.

"Yes, most likely," I replied.

"It's been pretty quiet lately, so we can get done faster," said Buffy.

"Could I help?" asked Marcie.

"Sure," I replied.

"I'd go, but me, Wilow, and Amy are going to take turns watching Oz tonight, since it's a full moon,' said Xander.

"yay, lucky me," sarcastically said Oz.

~~~Later that day~~~

I headed to the library after class to meet with Buffy and Marcie, as well as to help everyone make sure Oz was secured. Warren had already left to go home.

"Hello Erika," Giles greeted me as I walked into the library.

"Hi Giles," I replied.

Everyone else had already locked Oz up, so we all stood around talking for a few minutes. After awhile, Buffy and Marcie walked in.

"Are you ready to go?" Buffy asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

The three of us walked ot the graveyard. It was slightly chilly, so I was wearing a black leather jacket, and I had taken off my fake glasses, as they would just get in the way for patrolling. Buffy and Marcie had put on jackets too.

"So, do you often see a lot of vampires and other demons when patrolling?" asked Marcie.

"Occasionally," I replied. "Since I stopped Oshiri's latest plan awhile ago, things have been fairly quiet, but we know he's still out there planning something."

After about an hour, we had only seen one vampire, which we had quickly defeated. We all began to walk home, when suddenly, while passing by the bank, we saw three shadowy figures trying to break into the back of it.

"Look!" I urgently whispered as I pointed

We watched for a minute, and then, we could clearly see that they were vampires.

"Why would vampires rob a bank?" asked Marcie.

"I don't know, but we need to stop them!" said Buffy.

"Yeah, you're right!" I said. "Let's do it!"

The three of us ran up and began attacking the vampires just as they managed to get into the bank. We ran in after them.

"Get lost!" snarled a vampire as he headbutted Buffy. She stumbled back, then threw the vamp across the room.

I took on the other vamp in hand to hand combat.

"These vampires are clearly trained specially," I thought to myself.

"Marcie!" I yelled. "stop being visible! These vampires are _way _too tough for you!"

"Ok!" she replied as she turned off the power to be visible that I had given her.

I continued to fight the vampire. He had, through sheer luck, managed to back me into a corner.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I blocked his punches as he laughed evilly.

All of a sudden, he tripped.

"What?" he yelled as he fell. I then staked him.

"Thanks Marcie," I said. She had tripped him, which is why he fell.

"No problem," she replied as she turned visible.

Buffy quickly finished off the vampire she was fighting as well.

"Where did the third one go?" Buffy asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure," I replied.

We looked for it for a little while, but couldn't find it.

"I guess he got scared and ran off,' said Marcie.

"yeah, probably,' I replied. We all then began to walk home.

~~~Meanwhile, in Oshiri's new lair~~~

The third vampire from the bank ran up to Oshiri, completely out of breath. He was holding a bag, which he put on a table in front of Oshiri.

"I got… the payment… that they require," the vampire wheezed.

Oshiri unzipped the bag, revealing a lot of money.

"Excellent," Oshiri replied in vamp face with an evil grin. "Erika is done for."


	22. Career day

**A/N: Hey everyone! If you read this, PLEASE leave a (non-mean) review, as I want to improve my writing ability, and I want this story to be really good! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

I woke up the next day and got ready for school. I was still slightly concerned about the vampire I had seen at the bank that had got away, but I put sich thoughts out of my head. There was probably nothing to worry about.

I put on a black dress and my necklace and walked outside. Just then, Warren pulled up in his car. We greeted each other, then I got in the passenger seat and we drove to school.

When we got there, principal Snyder was making Buffy, Willow, and Xander put a banner on the front entrance of the school that said 'career day."

"I had forgotten about career day," I said to Warren as we got out of the car and walked toward the school.

'Me too," he replied.

"Well, at least we will get out of class," I said with a smile.

"Make sure that that is not crooked, you morons," principal Snyder said meanly to Buffy and Xander, who were standing on ladders as they tried to hand the banner.

Me and Warren waited for them to finish. Once they did, and principal Snyder left, I greeted them cheerfully.

"Good morning," I smiled at them.

"Hey Erika," they all greeted me.

"So, are you all about to go take the career test?" Warren asked them.

"Yeah," replied Willow. "We would of already, but Snyder made us hang this banner."

"I think Amy, Oz, and Marcie already went in to take it," added Xander.

"WEll, I guess we should all go take it as well," I said, which everyone agreed to.

We all walked in and went to the caferia, which is where the test was being given, and signed in before being handed our tests.

I quickly filled out the test, as it was quite easy to me, and turned it in to the test lady before heading out to the student lounge to relax and wait on my friends. While I was there, I drifted off to sleep and had a short, strange dream.

In the dream, three figures were surrounding me as I looked and glared at them cautiously in a battle position. I then heard a gunshot, the suddenly woke up frightened with a loud gasp.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I jumped up as I snapped awake. Everyone stared at me, but I just sat back down and went back to minding my own business.

After awhile, Buffy, Xander, Willow, Oz, Amy, Warren, and Marcie joined me in the lobby, and I told them about my dream.

"So, what do think it means?" asked Oz concernedly.

"I'm not sure," I sadly said as I shook my head.

"Do you think you could really get shot?" asked Amy.

"Well, since we don't have class today because of career day, and we have about an hour until the test results are announced, let's go to the library and talk to Giles," suggested Buffy with cocnenr'

"Ok, your right," I replied as we all went to the library.

"Well, that is rather odd," stated Giles as I told him about my dream. "It coud be a prophetic dream, as your magical powers have been growing quite rapidly since arriving in Sunnydale, though the possibility of it just being a regular dream exists."

"Can you ever tell the difference between them?" Marcie asked me.

"Not really," I wisely replied. "Regular dreams and dreaming the future feel exactly the same to me."

"Hm. Well, I guess we can all just keep a lookout for any danger," said Warren.

"Yeah, youre right," I replied.

Just then, the intercom announced that the test results were ready.

"Well, you had better get going," said giles. "I'll see if I can find any research on three demons who have a tendency to use guns or something."

"Thanks Giles," I said as we all left.

We all walked into the lunchroom and picked up out test results. Buffy's said that she should be a police officer. Willow's said she should be a software designer, and so did Oz's. Xander's said he should be a handyman. Amy's said she should be a housewife, which she did not like very much. Marcie's said she should open a bakery, even though she didn't know how to cook. Warren's said he should design robots.

"What about yours, Erika/" everyone asked me.

I nervously opened the envelope, worrying that it would be something stupid or embarrassing that I did nt like.

"It says I should be a writer," I said with relief.

Just then, Principal Syder walked up to us.

"You have your test results," he cruelly said. "Now get out of my lunchroom and wait for the career people to get here." He then walked away.

We all left the lunchroom.

"I guess we can head back to the library until they call us for the carerr day stuff," said Willow.

"Good idea," said everyone as we walked to the library. As we were walking, Marcie suddenly let out a scream.

"What is it?" I sacredly and urgently asked as I turned around to face her.

"A maggot fell out of the ceiling and onto my shoulder!" yelled Marcie, wiping the bug off of her shirt.

"Uh, don't you live in the ceiling?" asked Xander

"Yeah, but not where BUGS are!" replied Marcie.

Everyone laughed a little at her overreaction as we continued to go to the library. After we had turned down the hall, a lot more maggots fell out of the ceiling and slowly beagn heading towards the library…

**A?N: Before I forget, I'll have the first chapter of my Pokemon story spinoff (even though the main story won't be started for like a week lol) up in a few hours. Also, I am still trying to decide if I want to put up my Heroes and Fringe stories, so please let me know if you would possibly be interested in my doing that. **


	23. Pest control

In the library, we discussed the careers we had been assigned. Since this was the first day of career week, when we came back to school tomorrow, we would be assigned to different people in the different careers which we had been chosen for. After awhile, we all left to go home. I went back to my house with Warren in his car.

When we got there, we went and sat on the couch together cudding to watch tv. We were watching Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift, which is one of my favorite movies.

Afbout 30 minutes into the movie, I sat up and looked around concernedly

"What's wrong?" Warren asked.

"Have you seen my mother since we got in?" I asked him, looking around. My mother did not work, as we had a lot of money still left over from my dad's vampire hunting days before he died.

"Now that I think about it, no…" said Warren, who was now also worried, as he stood up.

A small maggot looking bug fell from the ceiling onto my shoulder, but I brushed it off and began running around the house looking for my mom with Warren behind me.

"Mom? Where are you?" I yelled concernedly as I ran up the stairs.

After about five minutes of looking, I opened my mom's bedroom door. She was tied to a chair with a thing in her mouth to keep her from yelling.

"Mom!" I yelled as I ran up to her. Warren came with me.

I took the cloth out of her mouth.

"Are you ok?" I asked her concernedly. "Who did this?"

My mother was trying to catch her breath, and then, all of a sudden, she yeled "Behind you!"

Me and Warren turned around to see a whole bunch of maggots come together and form a human shape, which then turned into a nerdy looking man in a brown suit who was balding.

"Who the hell are you?" I angrily demanded.

"Well," he said with a smile, "I'm the guy who is going to kill you."

"yeah, well, well see about that," I growled angrily as I held up my hand. "Insinday libra!" I yelled, conjuring a fireball and throwing it at him

The fireball hit him square in th stomach, but instead of it hurting him, a bunch of singed maggots fell out, then the hole was fille din by more maggots.

"You can't hurt me," he said, taking a step towards me, my mom, and Warren, "but I can hurt you."

I took a step forward as well, standing between the maggot guy and my mom and Warren.

"You'll have to get through me first," I angrily growled.

"That will be no problem," he smirked.

I thusted my hand at him, attempting to telekinetically push him back, but instead, only little bits of maggots flew off him as he began walking towards us.

"Keep my mother safe!" I said to Warren as my eyes went completely black and I telekinetically broke the ropes holding her to the chair.

"Be careful," he replied, worried greatly about me, as he and my mom ran into the bathroom and locked the door and brrickaded themselves inside.

"Oooh, scary black eyes," laughed the bug man. "I was warned about your magic usage. While you're very powerful, you can't keep using that kind of juice forever. You'll burn out, I just have to hold you off until then."

"Good luck, you nasty bastrad," I snarled. I then threw a black lightning like energy at him, knocking him back a few feet and against the wall.

He then held out his hand, and a stream of maggots launched at me, sending me flying back as they got all on me.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I got to my feet and swatted the maggots off of me. "You are frigging gross!"

The bug guy laughed and launched more maggots at me, which I barely dodged by running and jumping up the corner of the wall, which I then used to launch into a spinng kick. He turned entirely into a pile of maggots as I hit him, then reformed behind me. He then got me in a headlock.

"Who… Are.. you?' I asked, struggling to breathe and break free.

"Not important,' he laughed. "All you nee dto know is that we were hired to take you and the Slayer out."

"I see," I replied in a regular voice.

The bug man was surprised, but before he could react, I got out of his headlock, grabbed his arm, and flung him backwards over my head and onto his back.

"What?" he said with shock. "You KNEW I was going to reform behind you, and let yourself get caught to try and get information."

"Wow, you just now figured that out," I said sarcastically. "Now I know that you were hired, and I'm wiling to bet it was by Oshiri. Now, do you want to tell me who you are, and who are the others you mentioned that were hired with you?"

"Never!" he angrily yelled.

"Fine then," I shrugged as I threw a lighting bolt from my hand at him, painfully electrocuting him.

"Sure you don't want to talk?" I aksed again, lightning crackling around my fingertips.

"Go to hell!" he yelled back at me, still in pain.

"Fine then," I replied. "I've fought demons similar to you before, so I'm guessing you have to be broken up into all of your little maggots in order to be killed, right?"

He looked at me with incredible fear on his face.

"That's what I thought," I replied as I got ready to cast a spell. "Sky, sea, and earth, lend me the strength from the ancient heart! Take this demon scum apart!"

"Noooooooo!" he screamed as he turned into a bunch of little maggots.

I then held out my hands and began gathering all of my energy as wind began blowing around, whipping my ebony black hair around my face. I then quickly flicked both of my hands forward towards his little maggot parts, focusing my energy and blowing them up into a ton of goo and guts and stuff. (Kind of like Piper from Charmed, if it had to be compared to something)

My eyes then went back to normal, and I ran around the pile of exploded maggots to the bathroom, where my mother and Warren were hiding.

"Oh my gosh, Erika, I'm so glad you're alright!" exclaimed my mom, hugging me with relief. "He said he was selling makeup, and I let him in, and the next thing I know, I'm tied up, and I was so worried…"

"Mom, it's ok," I replied. "But there are more people after me. You stay here, lock the doors, and don't open them for anyone but me, ok? Me and Warren have to go to the library to get the others and figure this out."

Warren followed me out the front door as we got in his car. I pulled out my cell phone to call everyone on the way.

"What's going on?" Warren asked me as he started driving.

"I'm not sure," I replied, "but I've got a feeling we are about to find out."

**A/N: I just realized I stayed up all ngiht writing this story _ Oops lol. Anyway, I am going to try to have up at least one or two new chapters of my pokemon spinoff story before school tomorrow morning, and, as I will be getting Black 2 within a week or so, I will start my main pokemon story then. **


	24. By the book

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I have not updated for awhile. I have been very busy with school, plus I got Pokemon Black 2 for my birthday in October, and have been playing it a lot lately. Also, my stupid parents grounded me from the computer for two weeks, even when I needed it for homework, which is just annoying and dumb. Anyways, Speaking of Black 2, I have started my new Pokemon story, and will post the first chapter soon. I will also finish the spinoff of that story before a week from now. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Me and Warren speeded in his car towards the school, worried what might be happening to our frinds. After about five minutes, we arrived. Before Warren could completely stop, I jumped out of the car and ran to the library. Warren followed close behind me.

I busted through the library doors.

"Guys, someone is after us!" I yelled.

Everyone was sitting around a table. Buffy had an ice pack on her head, and Oz had his arm in one of those cast things (A/N: I forget what they're called)

"Yes, we know," said Giles calmly.

"The police officer I was shadowing for career day tried to shoot me," said Buffy.

"OZ got grazed by a bullet," Willow said sadly.

"A guy made of bugs tried to kill me and Warren and my mom," I said angrily.

"Is everyone ok?" concernedly asked Amy.

"Yeah," I replied.

"well," said Giles, "based off what everyone has told me, I think I may have found in this book what we are up against." He handed me the book

"The order of turracka?" I asked.

"Yes," sated Giles nervously. "They're an elite group of assassins. Very expensive, but they're among the most efficient killing forces in the world."

"I bet Oshiri is behind this," I said.

"Why do you figure that?" asked Xander.

"Well, those vampires robbed the bank the other day, right?" I asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, they were getting the money so that Oshiri could hire them," I stated."

"It makes sense," said Marcie. "One of the did get away, so maybe he took the money to Oshiri."

"well, based off of this book," I said wisely," they attack in sets of three, so there is one more out there."

"That's right," said a voice from outside of the library door. The doors opened, and a tall, pale woman with long brown hair, acid green eyes, and glasses walked in. She was holding a book and one of thise old fashioned pens.

"who are you?" we all demanded angrily.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow during the second half of career day," she laughed, "but I have grown quite impatient. In my ordinary, everyday life, I'm an author. You were actually set up to shadow me, Erika. However, I'm also a member of the order or tuurakka, and we have been instructed to kill all of you, especially you, Erika."

"You can try," I said angrily, taking a fighting stance.

"Oh, I can do waaay more than just try," laughed the villain.

She then opened her book and began writing in it with her old fashioned pen.

"What's she doing?" asked Warren.

"Nothing good!" paniccked Amy.

As she wrote, ink began falling from her book, dripping out onto the floor. The more she wrote, the more ink dripped. It began forming a puddle on the floor, which began moving towards us.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Buffy.

Just then, the puddle moved and began sending bits of ink upwards, forming a shape.

"Is that a person?" Xander confusedly asked

The ink was forming itself into the shape of a person. It was a shadow version of me!

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Let's see if you can fight yourself, Erika!" laughed the villain. With a flick of her pen, the rest of the ink formed a wall all around me, her, and my ink shadow self, blocking us from the exit and my friends.

My friends all pounded on the wall, but it was no good. I was trapped inside!

"Dammit!" I muttered under my breath.

The woman with the acid green eyes began writing in her book again, and my inky clone began walking towards me.

I jumped into the air and did a spinning back kick at it, but, when i hit it, it just liquefied, and I went right through it as it just stood there!

"Nice try, little girl!" laughed the woman.

I scowled angtily. I was getting pissed.

"if you dare to harm my friends, you'll be sorry!" I yelled as I tried to telekinetically throw the clone. Some drops of ink cam eoff of it, but that's all.

Just then, the clone raised its hand and used telekinesis on me! I went flying into the ink black wall and fell to the floor.

"Oshiri will be quite pleased with the work I have done!" snickered the woman.

"Dammit!" I thought to myself. "If only she didn't have that book! I could take her in a 1 on 1 fight…"

I dodged a lightining bolt from the clone.

"Wait! That's it!" I thought to myself, realizing with shock what I needed to do. "The book! Without it, she is powerless!"

I swiftly and acrobatically dodged some more lightning bolts as I got in range of the woman, since I would probably have only one shot.

"You're finished, Erika!" she laughed.

"Wanna bet, bitch?" I asked angrily as I held up my palm. "Insinday libra!" I yelled, cating the spell to conjure a fireball. I threw the fireball at her book, catching it on fire.

"NOOOOO!" she yelled, dropping the burning book to the ground. The ink clone and the ink walls disappeared as the magic book turned into ashes. I was now facing her down with all of my friends at my back.

"Damn you, Erika!" she yelled, rushing at me angrily.

I flipped over her and knocked her to the floor.

"It's about time you got the taste of your own medicine," I calmly, yet angrily, said to her as she struggled to get up. "Giles, bring me the book that that computer demon was originally stuck in."

Giles brought it to me, and I opened it up.

"What are you doing?" sacredly asked the woman.

"Putting you somewhere where you will never hurt anyone again," I said, my eyes going completely black. "Under full moon in blackest night This evil being came to fight But just as night becomes the day Seal this dark evil away!" I said, casting my spell. A bunch of red energy came from the book and hit my attacker.

"No!" she yelled as it hit her. "I don't want to go!" The red lights somehow sucked her up, pulling her into the book, which then snapped shut by itself in my hands. A picture of the woman's face screaming wa snow on the cover. My eyes went back to normal.

We all decided to go to the Bronze to celebrate our victory. Little did we know that things were about to get much, much worse…

~~~Meanwhile, at Oshiri's layer~~~

"WHY?!" angrily yelled Oshiri as he knocked all of the stuff on his desk off in his rage. "How can that WITCH keep defeating me?!"

"Lord Oshiri," timidly said the only other being in the room, a vampire.

"WHAT?!" he snapped.

"Um, it's just, that um, maybe it's her friends that give her her strength. Well, perhaps that combined with the hellmouth. Because, um, like you s-s-said, she was never this strong in Jacksonville…"

Oshiri slowly looked up at his minion, realization dawning on his face. "Now I know what I have to do," he said, suddenly eerily calm. He then let out a loud, evil laugh.


	25. One by one

**A/N: Sorry about how I haven't been posting new chapters a lot lately. I'll probably be working on a lot until new year, because I'm stuck with my entire family in North Carolina, which is super boring :/. Anyway, here's the new chapter. I hope you all like it!**

A few days later, me and Warren were going to get breakfast at the drive thru before school. I got an egg biscuit and some oprange juice, which Warren paid for. I ate as we drove on our way to school.

"You know," I began after I finished my breakfast as we drove down the road, "I'm really glad were together."

"Me too," said Warren, smiling at me.

I smiled back happily. This was the happiest I had been in a very long time. In the back of my head though, I was worried about Oshiri. After last time, with the hired assassins, I had to be prepared for anything. I always liked to read books about different types of magic, as it was quite fun, plus it helped to make me far more powerful. (I had read a book on water and ice magic a few months ago, which had turned out quite helpful when Oshiri was hiding in that bell tower. This was often the case with the magic books I read.) The night before, I had gone to the magic shop and bought three new books to read, on telekinesis, aura, and lightning. Hopefully, if Oshiri tried anything, the techniques I learned in them, as well as the skilss I already had, would help me win.

We arrived at school. We got out of the car and walked up to my friends, who were talking outside of the school.

"Good morning, Erika," they all greeted me.

"Good morning," I replied cheerfully, still in a very good mood.

"So, what are you up to?" Amy asked me.

"Not too much," I replied. "I bought a bunch of new magic books, so I'll probably read those some."

"Well, a bunch of us are going to the Bronze tonight if you want to go," said Xander.

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

"What kind of books did you buy?" Willow asked me.

"Two about lightning and telekinesis, which I already obviously know, but I want to get stronger in, and a book on auras," I replied.

"That' cool," said Willow.

"I heard it's a themed party tonight," said Buffy.

"Yeah," replied Marcie. "I think it's a island theme."

"That's cool," said Oz.

"Are you sure?" asked Xander. "I heard they changed it because a giant inflatable palm tree caught fire and burned the decorations or something?"

"You CAN'T be serious?" Amy asked with a sense of disbelief at how absurd he sounded.

"well, we can ask around and find out," said Willow

"Well, we can meet up after school and get ready," I suggested.

After we were all done talking, we went inside and headed to class.

It was a pretty boring day. After the first few classes, I went to lunch with my friends and we all talked some more. Afterwards, I went to the rest of my classes until the end of school.

After school, I walked into the library.

"Hello Erika," Giles greeted me. "Are you ready for your training today?"

"Yeah, I am," I replied.

"Ok," said Giles. "As soon as Buffy gets here, we shall begin."

After a few minutes, Buffy showed up. We trained for about two hours, then left to meet up with everyone to prepare for the party at the Bronze.

We all headed out to the Bronze after getting dressed. I was wearing a red Chinese style dress with my dark hair up in a bun with some black chopstick things holding it up, some black shoes, and my necklace. It turns out Xander WASN'T making up that story about the giant inflatable palm tree earlier, so the theme part of the party had been removed. Fortunately, the fire hadn't damaged the building or anything, so the party itself wasn't canceled.

We all walked in. Oz went backstage to set up, as his band was playing tonight. Willow went with him.

"Let's dance," I said, turning around to face Warren.

"Ok," he nervously replied, "but you know that I have two left feet…"

"I don't care about any of that," I laughed as I dragged him out to the dance floor.

We danced for awhile as Oz's band played. A few more bands played after that. During the final song, it was a slow dance. Me and Warren slowly danced in each others arms.

"I think this is the happiest I have ever been," I said to him.

He then leaned in and kissed me.

After the song was over, we went back over to where everyone else was getting ready to leave.

"That was pretty fun," said Buffy.

"Yeah, said Amy, "although that creepy Jonathan kid kept hitting on me."

We all walked outside. There was no one else around. Me, Warren, Willow, and Amy were at the front of the group, with everyone else behind. Oz had left separately because he had to pack up instruments.

All of a sudden, a mist like purple ball of light came speeding towards us!

"Erika, look out!" yelled Warren as he pulled me out of the way. We both fell to the ground, and I landed on top of him as the purple light hit Amy and Willow!

"Ugh!" they both yelled as they were knocked to the ground.

I jumped off Warren and to my feet.

"Are you guys ok?" we all asked Willow ans Amy.

"Yeah," said Amy as she got to her feet.

"I think so…" said Willow nervously.

Amy reached down to pick up her purse, but when her hand got near it, it bursted into flames!

"Holy crap!" yelled Amy with surprise as she recoiled her hand.

I held my hand towards the burning bag and closed my fist, telekinetically moving all of the air away from it, putting out the fire.

"What was that?" asked Xander.

"I'm not sure…" said Amy, still looking at the charred purse.

Willow looked down at her hands, then walked over to a nearby garbage can. She began to pick up the lid to it, but as soon as she did, it disappeared in a flash of light.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Willow with a lot of fear in her voice.

"we need to call Giles," I said wisely.

We all quickly ran to the library, trying desperately to keep Willow or Amy from touching anything.

As we ran, I called Giles on my iphone and told him what was going on. He was already at the library when we arrived.

"Now, describe to me exactly what is going on," he said.

As Willow walked through the door into the library, a spark of electricity flew between her in the door. This made Amy jump into the air out of fear, but she didn't come back down.

"Sorry…" said Willow looking up at Amy.

"This is not cool," said Amy in an annoyed voice.

"Hmm, you both seem to be magically effecting anything that you interact with," said Giles, looking at the two of them. "It's almost as if your magic has been made to go out of control in some way."

"Some kind of purple light hit them as we were leaving the Bronxe," I said to Giles. "It would of hit me too if Warren hadn't saved me."

Amy had been slowly floating back down to the ground, and finally landed on her feet.

"Thank god," she said with relied.

"How do we fix it?" asked Willow.

"Well, I'm not sure," said Giles. "It sounds like someone has placed a curse upon you."

"Hmm, let's think about who THAT could be for a second," said Marcie.

Just then, Oz came running through the doors. I had called him on the way over and told him what as going on.

"Willow, are you ok?" he urgently asked as he came running towards her.

"No, stay back!" all of us, especially Willow, yelled.

As Oz got within about three feet of her, he went telekinetically flying back into a wall.

Me and Xander helped him to his feet.

"I'm sorry!" Willow cried, wanting to come over to help Oz, but knowing that she would make it worse if she did.

"alright, we need to find a way to reverse this," I said urgently

~~~meanwhile, at Oshiri's hideout~~~

Oshiri had successfully attacked Erika's group. While he would have like to have cursed Erika, he at least got SOME of the group's magic users out of the way.

"I'm going to take them out one by one," he snarled evilly.

He threw several strange ingredients in a pot. He then summoned a vampire servant, who brought with him a chameleon in a cgae, which Oshiri took before dismissing him.

Oshiri held the cage up to his face and smiled evilly.

"Now, next in line…" he laughed as he cruelly dumped the living chameleon into the boiling pot. He then let out an evil, echoing laugh.


	26. Moonlight

Oshiri continued working with whatever dark idea he had. He reached into the cauldron that he had thrown a live chameleon in about ten minutes before, and pulled out a blood red crystal.

"Perfect," he said, looking over it closely in his hand.

He then walked into the next room, where he had a voodoo doll with short blond hair. He pressed the crystal into the doll's chest and tied it to it with a black string. He then clutched the voodoo doll and focused on it with all of his dark magic…

~~~Meanwhile, back in the library~~~

Willow and Amy were standing in opposite corner of the library, trying to avoid interacting with anything. Me and Giles had been searching through all of the books, looking for a way to cure them, while Buffy, Warren, Xander, Marcie, and Oz stood guard, making sure that Oshiri didn't try to attack us while we were distracted.

"Dammit!" I yelled, throwing down the book I had been looking through. "There's nothing in here that can reverse this, even with all of the magic at our disposal."

"It may be that we have to undo the spell from Oshiri's end if we want to reverse it," sighed Giles as he cleaned his glasses.

"We don't even know where he is, though," said Buffy from near the door.

"Well, we need to find him," I suggested with a sense of urgency. I looked over at Willow, because a small fire had started at her feet. I waved my hand and caused the flames to blow out.

"Thanks…" Willow said nervously.

Amy was on the other side of the room, here eyes clenched shut.

"Maybe we should cast a sleep spell over you two…" I suggested to Amy and Willow.

"What good would that do?" asked xander with concern.

"well," I began, "it would prevent them from accessing their magic, if done properly, for one, meaning that they can't accidentally hurt themselves or others. We could keep it at least until we are able to reverse whatever Oshiri did."

"Do it then," determinedly said Willow. She didn't want to accidentally hurt Oz or anyone else again.

"Yeah," agreed Amy. "It's the best option."

"Ok," I replied. "Marcie, there's a book about mystical sleep and dreaming on the bookshelf next to you. Can you bring it to me?" I asked without looking up.

"Sure," replied Marcie. I heard her footsteps as she walked over to me.

"Uh, Erika…" began Oz.

"What?" I asked as I looked up to see the book I had asked for floating in midair in front of me.

"Here's your book," said Marcie, but I couldn't see her.

"Ih, marcie…" I said as I took the book.

"what…?" she concernedly asked.

"You're invisible," I replied. "Try using the power I granted you to turn visible. With everything going on, I have a bad feeling…"

Marcie focused as hard as she could, but she couldn't make herself visible again! She was stuck!

"What's going on?" asked Buffy.

"I'm not sure," said Giles.

"it's possible that she's being affected by Willow and or Amy somehow," I said. "or maybe Oshiri cast another spell, this time on her."

"This stinks!" said Marcie. "How am I supposed to help if no one can see me?"

"it's ok," I reasuringly replied. "Whatever happens, you can just stay here and guard Willow and Amy."

I flipped through the book until I found the proper sleep spell. It didn't take too much magic, so I cast it with ease, causing Willow and Amy to both fall into a deep Sleep. Oz and Xander both caught them befor they fell and hit the ground, and laid them on the tables.

"Well, Marcie is still invisible," said Warren.

"I guess oshiri cast a spell on me after all," sadly said Marcie.

"It's ok," I reasured her. In my head though, I was thinking about how worried I was. Oshiri was after me, but he was attacking my friends this time! This was horrible! I was panicking on the inside, but I had to remain calm for all of my friends.

"So, how do we find Oshiri to reverse this?" asked Warren.

"He's been shielding himself since we fought him at the clock tower, so no one has any idea where he is," I said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to do it the old fashioned way," said buffy.

"Right," I agreed. "Me, Buffy, Xander, Oz, and Warren will go on patrol and hit up some vamps for information. Giles and Marcie, you two stay here and guard Willow and Amy while researching any magical ways to break through however Oshiri is cloaking himself."

Everyone agreed to the plan, and me, Warren, Buffy, Xander, and Oz headed for the graveyard.

We searched and searched, but we didn't see any vampires.

"This is REALLY weird…" worriedly said Buffy.

"Yeah," we all agreed. Normally, vampires would be swarming on a night like this, but tonight, the graveyard was literally empty.

"I know where one vampire will be," I grimaced.

"Who?" Warren asked.

"Ugh… I don't even wanna talk about him…" I replied with disgust.

A few minutes later, I kicked in the door of a crypt while the others waited outside for me.

"Hey! You don't just barge into peoples houses!" angrily yelled Spike as she jumped out of the chair he had been watching tv in.

"Well, unlike vampires, I don't have to aske for permission," I declared angrily.

"What do you want?" nervously asked Spike.

"Information," I snarled. I walked up to him and shoved him against the wall. I lifted him up off the ground by his shirt.

"Well, whats all this then," he laughed.

"Oshiri is coming after my friends in an attempt to get to me. He is magically cloaking himself. I need to find him. Where is he?" I demanded with an erie calm.

Spike laughed. "haven't got a clue," he said with a grin.

"Tell me," I growled, lifting him a few inches higher.

Spike laughed some more, his grin getting even wider.

"I really don't know, love," he said with a smile.

"Ugh, you're enjoying this," I said with disgust as I dropped him to the ground. I then left

"More than you know," he laughed as he picked himself up off the ground as I closed the door to the crypt behind me.

"Any luck?" asked Oz.

"He doesn't know anything, the scumbag baka piece of trash," I angrily said as we began walking off.

"So, now what do we do?" asked Warren.

All of a sudden, we heard something behind us. We quickly turned around to see three night hunter demons!

"Oshiri must of sent them," I said.

They were just standing there. One had a box.

"Why does it have a box?" nervously asked Xander.

"I don't know," I nervously replied. "But it can't be anything good…"

The night hunter holding the box opened it, and began pulling something out. I noticed the snakes I could see in its fingers, and that's when I knew what mystical item it was

"Quick! Close your eyes!" I frightenedly instructed my friends. "It's a Medusa head!"

Everyone did so, and I raised my hand and threw a powerful bolt of lightining, which I had recently learned how to do, at the Medusa head, destroying it.

"Ok, we're safe," I said. "Everyone can open your eyes now."

We opened our eyes and looked over in horror. Xander had been turned to stone!

The night hunters almost seemed to laugh.

"You'll pay!" I angrily yelled at them. "How dare you!" I began charging a great deal of aura between my hands, but the three disappeared ina flash, most likely recalled by Oshiri. I ceased channeling my aura and put my hea din my hands. What were we going to do?

"Ok, we'll figure something out," I said. "We just have to get back to the library with Xander somehow."

"Yeah," everyone agreed,

Just then, the clouds in the balck night sky began to part, revealing something both beautiful and, because of the situation, horrifying. It was the full moon.

"Um, it's not supposed to be a full moon tonight…"nervously said Buffy.

"It's Oshiri," I said.

Me, Buffy, and Warren turned away from stone Xander to look to Oz, who had begun writhing on the ground under the influence of the full moon.


	27. Rage part 1

**A/N: This first part of the story is going to end in a chapter or two. I have throught of some of the next part, but not the first few chapters of the next part, so it may be a little while before I update after the next few chapters.**

"stand back," I said calmly, holding out my arms and trying to place myself between Warren and Buffy and Oz, who was undergoing a transformation into a werewolf due to Oshiri making it a full moon when it was not supposed to be. My voice was calm, but my eyes were wide with fear.

"What do we do?!" panickedly asked Buffy.

"This is bad…" said Warren.

Oz completed his transformation and rose to his feet. He sniffed around the air for a little bit, then he noticed us. He turned to us and let out a mean growl.

My hands began glowing with a blue aura.

"Erika, what are you doing?" asked Warren as Oz inched towards us.

"Trying to save all of our lives," I said. I held out my hand towards Oz. The blue aura then burst from my hands and disappeared. Then, a blue, glowing pentagram inside of a circle appeared where Oz was standing. He tried to continue to walk towards us, but his feet were stuck to the ground because of the pentagram. I was still holding my hand up, focusing on holding Oz in place.

"How long can you hold him?" asked Buffy.

"Like this?" I asked. "Not long…"

"We have to do something," said Warren.

Oz let out an angry growl, then loudly howled at the moon as he struggled to break free.

"I can't hold him forever, plus we have to get Xander back to the library somehow," I worriedly thought to myself. "Damn that Oshiri!"

I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket, still holding my hand out and concentrating on holding Oz. I dialed Gile's number, then handed the phone to Warren.

"Tell Giles to get the cage to hold Oz ready," I ordered him.

"What are you going to do?" aksed Buffy as my eyes went completely black. I began to breath very heavily.

"Save us," I said. Just then, we were all swept up in a light purple color whirlwind of energy. When the energy went away, we were standing in the library, along with the stone Xander and the bound, werewolf Oz. Giles had just opened the cage when we had got there. I then used my remaining energy to telekinetically throw Oz across the room into it, then telekinetically shut and locked the door.

Oz let out a howl.

My eyes then returned to normal and I collapsed to my knees. Warren ran over to my side.

"Are you ok?" he concernedly asked me.

"I'll be fine…" I exhaustedly said.

"So, now Oshiri has petrified Xander and made a permanent full moon to effect Oz…" muttered Giles.

"So what do we do now?" asked Marcie from somewhere.

"I don't know," I sadly said getting to my feet. "It's like Oshiri is several steps ahead of us this time."

I sadly looked over at the sleeping Amy and Willow, Xander, who was turned to stone, Oz, who was forced to transform, and Marcie, whoc could no longer turn visible. I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault. Oshiri had been after me, after all.

Almost sensing what I was feeling, Warren came up to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"It's not your fault," he said.

"So Giles, have you found where Oshiri is yet?" sked Buffy.

"Not yet," he replied. "I have contacted networks of shamans, watchers, and stuff, but none of them have been able to find where he is concealing himself yet."

"Well, we need to find where he is soon,' I urgently said.

Just then, the doors of the library swung open as a huge gust of wind came through.

"You called?" asked a voice.

Whenthe wind stopped, we all looked up to see Oshiri standing in the library!

"You!" I angrily growled. "How dare you attack ym friends!"

Oshiri laughed an evil laugh.

Purple flames engulfed my hands.

"Erika…" cautioned Buffy, but I wasn't listening.

I began walking towards Oshiri, ready to attack. My eyes went totally black as my rage grew. The flames surrounding my hands became brighter and brighter.

All of a sudden, Oshiri became a shadow, and moved across the floor in the room.

"Where'd he go?" worriedly asked Giles.

"We were all looking around for him. We were all terrified, and I was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Come out!" I yelled.

"Maybe he left…" nervously suggested Warren.

"Only in your wildest dreams," Oshiri said into Warrens ear. He had appeared right behind him!

Warren turned around, unable to scream or run.

I began running towards them, but just then, Oshiri pulled out a knife and stabbed Warren in the stomach!

"Noooooooooooo!" I screamed as Warren fell to the ground. Blood was starting to come out of his mouth.

Oshiri grinned at me evilly, then disappeared in a burst of red light.

My eyes and hands returned to normal, and I leaned down and held Warren in my lap.

"Warren! Stay with me!" I cried.

"Buffy, call 911!"yelled Giles.

Buffy called the ambulance.

~~~an hour later, in the hospital~~~

Warren was in a hospital bed hooked up to a bunch of machines. The doctors did not know if he was going to make it or not. I was sitting by his bedside, trying to hold back the tears.

"This is all my fault," I sadly thought to myself. "If I had never come to Sunnydale, or had just died in Jacksonville when I first fought Oshiri, none of the people I care about would be hurt. This is horrible. And now I can't even defeat him to save my friends." I clenched my eyes shut as tears began to go down my face.

Just then, Buffy and Giles calmly walked into Warren's hospital room.

"Erika?" asked Buffy quietly as she put her hand on my shoulder.

I wiped my eyes and looked up at them.

"One of my contacts has managed to pearce Oshiri's psychic barrier and find where he is hiding," said Giles. "He is at the old mansion on the outskirts of town." (A/N: the one Angel was in for awhile on the tv show)

I didn't say anything, but the look on my face must of told them what I was thinking.

"But," began Giles, "I think it is best for us to wait and plan an attack on him."

"Why?" I angrily asked. "He is taking EVERYTHING from me."

"I know you're ngry," said Giles, "but he is very powerful. I am going to go back to the library and work on a plan with Marcie. Stay here as long as you need." He then turned and left.

Buffy stayed in the room, standing next to me.

All kinds of angry, dark thoughts entered my head. I had to stop Oshiri here and now. My anger was refilling my magical energy, perhaps even making it stronger.

I stood up and walked over to Warren, who was not conscious. I kissed him sweetly, then turned to Buffy.

"Watch him," I ordered as I left the room. I knew what I had to do.


	28. Rage part 2

I arrived at my house with a blank, angry, determined look on my face. I calmly walked in the door and began going up the stairs.

"Erika? What's going on?" my mom concernedly asked as she saw me go upstairs as she walked in from the living room.

I didn't answer her, and instead went up to my room.

I put on some long, black fingerless gloves with silver markings on them. I tucked several amulets and other magical charms into the sleeves. I didn't bother changing my red dress, but I put on Warren's leather jacket that he had given me over it.

I then took a black bag, and gathered a bunch of wooden steaks and put them in it before I closed it.

"Erika, what's the matter?" asked my mom, who had come upstairs and was now standing by the door.

I turned around, still eerily calm.

"Mom, Oshiri is coming after everyone close to me. I have to stop him NOW, or else everyone will continue to be in danger," I said to her.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "Sweetie, you should stay here where it's safe."

"That's just it, mom!" I said, finally showing my fear and sadness as tears began forming in my icy blue eyes. "NOWHERE will be safe with me around as long as Oshiri is out there!"

"We'll figure something out…" nervously said my mom.

"No, we can't," I said, picking up my bag. I walked to stand in front of my mom.

"I love you, and I will not have anyone hurt you. I have to do this," I determinedly said.

"But…" began my mom, tears in her eyes.

I quickly hugged her tightly, as I knew this could possibly be the last time I would be alive to do so. I then walked out the front door of the house, closing it behind me as I walked into the night.

I began heading for the old mansion, going over the plan I had formed in my head. I was back to being angry yet calm and determined. I would put an end to this tonight.

After awhile, I aaproached the old mansion. There were a few vampires outside, but other than that, it was not heavily guarded. I could easily take them out, but I needed to save every single ounce of my strength and rage to take out Oshiri.

I stealthily sneaked in using my ninjalike skills to climb a tree when a vampire wasn't looking then backflip through an open window.

I knew Oshiri had to be nearby, as I could sense an immense dark prescence nearby.

After awhile, I found the throne chamber where Oshiri would be waiting. I thought that I could hear him inside. I placed my bag on the ground next to the door.

"Well, here goes nothing," I said. I closed my eyes and focused all of my power…

~~~Inside of the throne room~~~

"Lord Oshiri," said a vampire who was walking behind Oshiri, "everything has gone as you have instructed."

"Excellent," happily said Oshiri as he walked around the room. "I think I'll kill the watcher next, although I'll have to think of a way to make it all the more emotionally and mentally painful for Erika."

"Yes, my lord," replied the vampire.

All of a sudden, the room began shaking.

"An earthquake?" asked a second vampire eminion in the room as a vase fell off of a shelf.

All of a sudden, the door to the throne room swung open with a gust of wind.

I levitated through the door, my eyes pitch black. I was about a foot off the ground and floating towards Oshiri.

"Well, we have company," darkly laughed Oshiri. "leave us!" he snapped at his two minions, who scaredly ran out of the room.

"What tricks do you have this time, witch?" Oshiri laughed.

I didn't respond, and kept floating towards him, drawing on all of my rage and sadness to increase my power. All of the lights in the room busted as I floated by.

"Callie, Hera, chromo, tonic," I began chanting as I continued to levitate towards Oshiri.

Oshiri laughed and took a fighting stance.

"Air thick with nectar, black as onix," I continued. "Castiel by your second star, hold my enemy as if he were in tar."

Oshiri tried to step towards me, but my spell held him in place. He growled angrily.

"I owe you death!" I screeched. I held up my hands and conjured black fireballs in each of them. Then, dragons made of black fire rushed forth from them at Oshiri!

"Aaaaaarrgghhh!" screamed Oshiri. It took a great deal of strength, but he managed to move his hand and, with a wave, caused the dragons to disappear into smoke.

"Come here you bitch!" he angrily yelled as he began coming towards me

I landed on the ground and rushed towards him, ready for hand to hand combat.

I punched at him with a black aura anround my hand, creating a stream of energy behind my fist, but he caught it andand threw me backwards.

I flipped before I hit the wall, placing my feet on it and running around the corner before jumping at him and performing a spinning back kick. He quickly doged, though, and backhanded me as I flew by, knocking me to the ground.

"Let's see how tough you are now, witch!" he angrily growled as he began walking towards me.

I flipped to my feet, my eyes still pitch black. I looked over to the door where I had left my bag, causing it to telekinetically slide across the floor next to where I was standing. I then telekinetically opened it.

"What's that?" Oshiri smirked. "A bag of tricks?"

I telekinetically levitated all of the steaks out of it.

"Bag of steaks," I angrily replied as I telekinetically sent them flying at Oshiri.

Even though there were dozens of them flying at him, Oshiri somehow managed to bat all of them away with only minor cuts.

He then channeled his dark magic and, with a gesture of his hand, sent my flying to the ground. He then began to rush at me.

"Spirit of serpents now appear," I said, beginning to cast a spell. You could tell in my voice that I was beginning to become weakened. My eyes changed back to a normal, purpleish blue as I was casting the spell. "Hissing, writhing, striking near!"

A large snake bursted out of the floor, wrapping around Oshiri. I thought I had him at that point, but he simply shrugged like it was nothing and effortlessly broke free. The snake turned to dust and disappeared as he continued to walk towards me.

"What the hell?" I asked, struggling to get to my feet. There was a small amount of blood coming down the corner of my mouth, contrasting with my pale skin and blue eyes.

Oshiri then picked me up by the throat.

"I'm going to finish you here and now, like I should of done before in Jacksonville!" he snarled evilly as he went into his vamp face.

Just then, I channeled the last of my magical energy and activated one of the talismans I had put in the sleeve of my glove. I used it's magic to transform into a shadow, slipping out of Oshiri's grasp.

"Dammit!" he yelled.

I then moved across the room as a shadow and reformed next to the wall. I was completely out of breathe at this point.

"Well, that was annoying," calmly said Oshiri as he casually walked towards me, "but now you're out of magic."

He then waved his hand. Red chains of energy then held me tightly off the gorund against the wall.

"I, however, have plenty of magical energy left," he laughed.

He then got up in my face. "Are you ready to die?" he darkly asked.

I spit in his face angrily, then clenched my eyes shut.

"I guess… I guess this is it for me," I sadly thought to myself as a single tear fell down my cheek.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud noise burst through the door, knocking Oshiri down.

"Huh?" I asked opening my eyes. Oshiri was laying on the ground and the room was filled with smoke. I lloked over to see Buffy standing in the door! She had come to help me!

"Buffy!" I exclaimed as the chains disappeared, since Oshiri had lost his focus to keep them there.

"I told Giles what you were doing," Buffy worriedly said. "I'm sorry, but I had to. Then, I stole this to come and help." She gestured to what she had in her hand. It was arocket launcher.

Oshiri then got to his feet.

"We have to finish this now, or it will never end," I told Buffy, wiping the blood from my face.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"Give me your hand," I told her. I had an idea.

Buffy gave me her hand, and we stood there, facing down Oshiri.

He then began charging up gold energy all around him, readying a final blow.

I closed my eyes and focused. I focused on myself, on Buffy, my power, my family, the power of the Slayer, all of it. Me and Buffy could feel electricity crackling in the air.

I opened my eyes, which were now completely black again. Blue energy and electricity was flowing around me and Buffy.

"This is it!" I yelled at Buffy over the noise as Our energy and oshiri's collided.

From outside the mansion, a huge bust of light could be seen from out the windows and doors, then, seconds later, the mansion exploded in a fiery blaze!

**A/N: I decided to end this chapter on a cliffhanger lol. It was originally a few paragraphs longer, but my friend Sara said it was better this way, so I decided I'll put what happens next in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	29. Just a little tour

**A/N: This chapter begins the second part of the story, which will not be quite as long as the first part. It will be maybe about 10 chapters at the most, then I will start the third part, which will have a new major villain. I'll be taking an OC to be this villain's minion if anyone wants to submit one. Also, I'll be writing in my friend's vengeance demon OC in a few chapters, who will also appear agin later in the the story. I hope you all enjoy!**

I arrived at school on time, as I usually do, my long, ebony black hair flowing in the strong breeze that there was today. I walked in the front door and headed to my locker. Everyone was standing there talking.

"Good morning, Erika," they all said to me.

"Hey everyone," I replied.

Everyone was fine after I stopped Oshiri two nights ago. In all honesty, I was surprised we made it…

~~~Flashback to two nights ago~~~

"This is it!" I yelled at Buffy over the noise as Our energy and oshiri's collided.

From outside the mansion, a huge bust of light could be seen from out the windows and doors, then, seconds later, the mansion exploded in a fiery blaze!

All of a sudden, Buffy and I appeared outside of the mansion. I had managed to teleport us out on instinct. My eyes returned to their normal blue and I collapsed to my knees.

Buffy kneeled down to help me.

"Are you ok, Erika?" Buffy concernedly asked me.

"Yeah, I think so," I weakly replied.

"Where's OShiri?" Buffy concernedly asked, looking around.

I looked at the ruins of the mansion, and using the very last of my magic energy, made my eyes glow with a golden energy as I scanned it for his prescence.

"He's gone. Dead," I replied with relief as my eyes returned to normal and I sank back down.

All of a sudden, my phone rang. I picked it up. It was Giles.

"Good news, Erika," said Giles. "All of the magic Oshiri did toy everyone has been reversed! Good job on defeating him!"

~~~End flashback~~~

To bad Warren getting stabbed didn't get reversed," said Oz.

"Yeah," I replied sadly before cheering up. "He IS getting better, though. Unfortuntely, he and I cannot go on our scheduled date tonight, although he should be out of the hospital in the next week or so."

"That's good," said Buffy.

All of a sudden, the bell rang, so we all had to go off to our classes.

The day was pretty normal. After a few periods, I had art. I was almost late, as I had to put away my extra books of spells and such to make room for my art supplie sin my backpack, but I got there just in the nix of time.

"Hey Erika," Amy greeted me as I sat down next to her.

"Hello," I cheerfully replied.

"Sorry you won't be able to go on your date with Warren to the concert tonight," Amy said. "I know you two were really excited to go."

"Well, as long as he gets better, that's all that matters to me," I replied. "I just wish that he didn't get stabbed in the first place. I feel as if it is all my fault…"

"Aw, it's not your fault!:" Amy reassured me. "Tell you what, I'll take you out to have fun tonight. I know a really cool place we can go to."

"Well… ok," I replied. "I do have to do some training with Buffy and Giles for a few hours after school though."

"That's ok!" said Amy. "we can meet up and my house and then go!"

~~~Later that day~~~

It was after class, and I was heading to the library for my training. Giles had me and Buffy practice our swordfighting. Afterwards, I went home to change into a black hooded and some jeans, then headed to Amy's house.

After a few minutes, I got to Amy's house and ringed the doorbell. As soon as I did, the door opened by itself, probably magically.

"Hello?" I asked as I walke din. The door slammed shut behind me as I did.

"Hey Erika! Glad you came!" exclaimed Amy as she ran down the staris to greet me.

"Yeah!" I happily replied.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Definitely," I said. I was actually pretty excited, as I needed something to take my mind off of all og the problems that were going on, even though oshiri had been defeated and all. I was still really worried about Warren, even though the doctors said he would make a full recovery.

We walked out of her house and began walking towards downtown Sunnydale. We passed all of the usual shops and things me and my other friends would go to and passed the Bronze. We walked into an alley about three blocks away.

"Uh, where did you say we were going again?" I nervously asked.

"It's this place for witches and other magic users like us," she replied.

I instantly became more comfortable. We stopped in front of a brick wall, with no windows or doors nearby. I could sense something in front of it, though.

"…A doorway?" I asked, looking closely at it. I could sense a magical entryway.

"Yep," Amy replied with a smirk. She walked through the wall, and I followed her.

"Just like harry Potter…" I thought to myself.

When we came out on the other side of the wall, we were standing in a room with some beat up furniture. There were a few people laying around, but they all seemed kind of out of it. I was beginning to get a little nervous.

Me and Amy walked to the back and past a curtain into an almost entirely red room.

"Well, look who it is," said a man sitting in the room. He had stringy, greasy hair and a scarred up face. He was really ugly, and seemed kind of creepy.

"Hey Rack," Amy greeted him.

He stood up and walked towards us.

"I see you brought a friend," Rack said, noticing me.

"Yeah," replied Amy. "This is my friend Erika."

"Uh, hi," I nervously said.

Rack grinned at me.

"So, uh, what is it you do here?" I asked.

"He's a magic dealer," Amy says. "He's developed his powers so he can charge others with certain types of magic, among other things."

"That's right," said Rack. "People come from all over for my services."

"Oh, I see," I replied. I wasn't as nervous anymore, but something seemed… off.

"I sense some power off of you," he said to me as he walked closer.

"She's very powerful," Amy confirmed.

"I see," smiled Rack. "Tell you what, I'll give you a little bit of juice, but you got to give me something in return."

"Um, what would that be?" I asked concernedly as he put his hand on the side of my face.

"It's ok," Amy reassured me.

"I'm not going to hurt you or do anything to you," Rack said. "I just want to take a little tour."

As soon as he said that, a light came out of his hand that was on my face, along with sparks of red lightning. I let out a small yell as the whole room filled with white light.


	30. Just say no

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry have not updated in some while. I have been very busy with school and other such things, plus my parents grounded me from the computer for awhile last month for stupid reasons. Anyway, heres the next chapter. Also, Ill have another chapter of my power Rangers story up in a few days if you want to read that to.**

White light filled the room as I screamed. It was as if my head was spinning.

"It's ok Erika!" said Amy as she walked towards us.

Rack took his hand away from my head, and the spinning stopped. I looked at him kind of freaked out. I knew what he was up to now…

"You've got some power going on," smirked Rack evilly. "Someday, you'll be something REALLY special."

I nervously took a step back.

"Now, about what the two of you came here for…" he continued as red electrical energy swirled around his hands. He zapped Amy in the head with it. Her eyes went completely black, like mine do when I use powerful magic, and she seemed to lose her balance. She slunked down against the wall as the air seemed to be changing and thickening and stuff around her.

I looked over at her in horror. Rack was a magical drug dealer, and my friend had been coming here! I had to help her and get this scumbag off the streets! But first, I had to get both of us out of here….

"You're turn, firecracker," he smirked at me, his other hand still crackling with energy.

"No thanks," I angrily said, stepping between him and Amy.

"Oh, now what's this?" he laughed. "You have a problem with my generosity?

"This isn't generosity," I hissed. "You're getting people addicted to certain types of dark magic. You're ruining peoples lives, you scumbag bastard!"

"It's not my fault if some customers can't handle the magic I give them," shrugged Rack before looking at me with an evil grin. "Let's see if you can, firecracker."

Rack threw the red electrical energy at me as a ball, which quickly flew towards me. Before it could hit me though my eyes went completely black and I let out a loud shrieking scream that sounded like a pterodactyl. The force of the scream dispelled the energy, and it was so loud that it made Rack go to his knees covering his ears.

"Looks like I can," I said calmly.

Rack got up to his feet still in pain from my attack.

I then held up my hand and, channeling my aura, launched a cannon of aura energy at him, knocking him into the wall.

"Nice shot, firecracker," Rack said angrily, picking himself up. "But you have messed with the wrong warlock."

Rack then began gathering energy, and launched a red bolt of lightning at me. It hit me, sending me flying across the room. I landed next to Amy.

"Amy wake up!" I said to her, slightly slapping her in the face. "We need to leave! We're in danger!"

Rack began walking towards us. I got to my feet, ready to fight.

I slipped a small joker card from a deck of cards out of my sleeve and let it fall to the ground without Rack noticing.

"You think your hot stuff, don't you firecracker?" he asked. I simply stood there with a completely blank look on my face, with Amy motionless on the ground against the wall behind me.

"Well, you'r not going to ruin my business that easy," he then summoned a huge ball of red lightning and threw it. Just as it made contact, however, what appeared to be me and Amy seemed to rush forward into bands of color and fade. There was no one there, only the joker card, which then fluttered to the ground.

"Nice try, firecracker," Rack laughed to himself, realizing what had happened.

~~~meanwhile, outside in the ally~~~

I was running with Amy on my shoulder. I had used the joker card to create an illusion, allowing me the time, as well as enough magical energy, which I couldn't have used if I was fighting Rack, to teleport us out.

"Come on!" I yelled at Amy, dragging her along as I ran. "Snap out of it!"

Amy didn't respond. Instead, I began running towards the school.

A few minutes later, we came running through the library doors. Giles was sitting at a table, going through some books.

"Erika?" he asked, looking at us. "What's going on?"

I then exlplained what was happening to Giles.

"I see," he said. "It seems that this Rack person is a fairly powerful warlock who is pushing addicting dark magics on people."

"Yeah," I replied. "he tricked Amy and who knows how many other people."

"Well, we can't go after him tonight, since we have to stay here and make sure Amy is ok," said Giles. "Who knows what these addicting black magics may do to her."

I agreed and we stayed there in the library taking care of Amy all night.

~~~the next day, about an hour before school~~~

Amy woke up the next morning in the library with a bad headache.

"Are you ok?" I concernedly asked her as she sat up.

"Ungh… Erika? What appened? She asked.

"You were infused with addicting dark magics by a Warlock named Rack," I informed her. "Thankfully, I realized what was going on and got us both out of there."

"I'm so sorry, Erika!" Amy sadly apologized. "I didn't know what I was getting into! Thank you for helping me. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can forgive you, and you're welcome," I cheerfully replied. "Now, we must get you home to get ready for school."

I then walked Amy home so she could change clothes, take a shower, and catch her bus. I then went home and showered and changed, and then walked back to school. Something told me that this was going to be a long day…

~~~meanwhile at Rack's lair~~~

"Firecracker couldn't have come at a worse time," Rack said to himself. "She might get in my way of getting all of the kids in Sunnydale addicted on my dark magic. No matter. I'll just have to be extra careful in my plans." He then let out an evil echoing laugh.


	31. The new kid

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I've been updating the story so slowly, as well as updating my Power Rangers story slowly as well. I should have the next chapter of it up in the next week. Power Rangers is a lot harder to write than Buffy! _ Anyway, heres the next xhapter I hope you all like it.**

I walked back to school thinking about what had happened the night before. For some reason, I felt Rack would try and spread his addicting dark magics, not just among magic users, but regular people, too. I pushed my long, ebony black hair out of my purpleish blue eyes, which showed a lot of worry and concern.

"I had better keep an eye out," I said to myself.

I walked into the school. I had changed into a black miniskirt, black knee high boots, and a pink tank top. Of course, I was wearing my special necklace.

"Hey Erika," Warren greeted me at my locker. He was out of the hospital and better now.

"Hey," I replied, kind of tired.

"What's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

"I'll tell you when everyone else gets here," I said. "I don't desire to have to explain it more than once. We have a villain we have to work on stopping."

"Ah, I see," Warren said concernedly.

After a few more minutes, Buffy, Xander, Willow, Marcie, Oz, Giles, and even Amy met with me in the library, and I explained what had happened last night, as well as what was going on.

"Wow, this Rack guy sounds pretty bad," said Xander.

"He is," sadly replied Amy. "I feel so stupid for being tricked by him."

"Hey, it's not your fault," I said cheerfully trying to comfort her.

"So, what do we do?" asked Buffy.

"Obviously, we find this guy and kick his butt," said Oz.

"Exactly," I replied. "Howeeer, we must be careful, as he is very powerful, and we don't know exactly what he is up to."

"So, should we all meet back here after school?" asked Willow.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I'll be doing some research in the meanwhile," said Giles.

"Good idea," I said.

We all then went to our classes. I had history with Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Marcie. We all sat down in our seats and waited for class to begin.

We all talked about various things until the teacher walked in.

"I hope everyone studied for the test,' he said.

We all groaned.

~~~later that day~~~

I had just left the lunchroom early from having lunch with Warren, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Oz, Amy, and Marcie, and was on my way to te art room early so that I could work on the painting of self portrait painting of me in an atsatsuki cloak that I had been doing. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps behind me. They were timing their steps so that they matched mine, so that a normal person would not hear them. I however, had skills above those of normal people.

I stopped and quickly turned around.

"What do you want, huh/1!?" I yelled angrily.

"Woah, sorry," said a guy. He was tall and skinny with pale skin and shaggy black hair. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans.

"Why are you following me?" I asked angrily.

"I wasn't, I swear!" he said. "I'm new. I was just looking for the art room."

"Oh…" I replied, feeling somewhat bad, but still slightly warry. "I'm going there right now, so you can come with me."

"Cool, thanks" he said as we began to walk.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, trying to figure this guy out. He seemed harmless enough, but still…

"Oh! I'm Carlo K. Warck. And you?" he asked in a friendly manner, which contrasted his kind of emo appearance.

"I'm Erika Serpentia Ivory Sparrow," I replied.

After a few minutes, we arrived at the art room. It was locked, as the teacher hadn't returned to open it for the next period, so I talked to Carlo for awhile outside of the door while we waited. He told me that he had moved to Sunnydale from Florida, like me, although he was from Miami, not Jacksonville.

"Maybe I was wrong to be suspicious…" I thought to myself.

After while, the teacher came up and let us into the room. I began working on my painting, and Carlo talked to her about what all he would have to catch up on in the class since he just became a student here.

After awhile, the period began, and other student, including Amy, walked in from lunch.

"Hey Erika!" she greeted me. "Nice painting!"

"Thanks," I replied.

We worked on art until the end of the period. I walked into the bathroom to wash my face. I was feeling exhausted, especially considering that I had not slept teh night before.

I looked around, making sure that no one else was in the bathroom. Then, I began focusing my energy, and the wind began blowing my dark black hair all around. I slowly raised my hand towards my face, and snapped my fingers, causing a green light to come from them and fill the room. After that, I was wide awake and felt perfectly fine.

"Just another thing I learned from all of the books I've been buying on witchcraft and magic and such,' I happily said to myself.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud scream from the hallway! I ran out of the bathroom to find a girl, Bellica, huddled under the water fountain looking very scared. Other people were gathering around too.

I walked up to her and crouched down next to her.

"Bellica, what's wrong?" I concernedly asked.

She was shivering and looked over at me, and that's when I noticed that her eyes were completely black, just like mine when I was using powerful magic.

"Rack…" I whispered to myself. He had done this. He was here, and he was targeting regular students, just like I had suspected!"

"Get away!" Principle Snyder yelled at me as he pushed me out of the way. "Don't sue the school!" he said to Bellica.

I ran to the library to tell Giles what had happened.

"Well, your not alone," replied Giles.

"huh?" I asked.

"Another student, Patricia Wells, was found by Buffy in much the same way at the same time," replied Giles aw hw wiped his glasses. "She managed to say something about buying something before she was taken away by the ambulance, which sent principle snyder on another anti drug paranoia attack."

"Well, I guess I'll stay here for awhile then," I said. "Have you learned anything new?"

"Not much beyond theries about the exact way whch Rack developed his magical powers," replied Giles. "As you can imagine, its quite different from the way you developed yuours, Erika, and with influences from many dark cults, rather than just knowledge of good magic, natural talent, and the influence of the magical energy off the Hellmouth."

"Well, that explains how he has learned to put pure, dark, addicting magical energy into others," I stated. "I would try to track him magically, but he will likely be shielding himself against such attempts."

"I suppose we will just have to wait," said Giles.

~~~About two hours later~~~

Everyone else came into the library. Me and Buffy explained what we had seen, and I let everyone know what was going on.

We began discussing ways to track down Rack, and when he might strike next.

"He's probably not even in the school anymore," said Marcie.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" asked Warren.

"Well, he is going to want to go where all of the kids are going, right?" shed asked. "That's who he's been attacking. He'll want to go where they go, and school is out for the day."

"The Bronze," said Willow.

"Good thinking everyone," I said. "You all go ahead with Giles. I am going to mix a potion that I think might neutralize his powers."

"Ok!" said everyone, agreeing to the plan. They all left for the Bronze, and I went to the shelf and grabbed a heavy old book on potions used in binding and augmenting powers.

After a few minutes, I began mixing the potion as instructed by the book. All of a sudden, Carlo walked into the library.

"Oh! Hey Erika!" he cheerfully greeted me.

"Uh, wha-?" I panickedly asked, trying to hide what I was doing. "Uh, hey, Carlo."

"So, do you know where the librarian is?" he asked me. "the teacher told me I need to get a math book before I go home so that I can do my homework."

"Um, he left for the day already," I replied, moving myself and my bad between the book and potion on the table and Carlo.

"Darn it!" said Carlo with a laugh. "Oh well, at least I have an excuse not to do it." He started walking out the door. I let out a sigh of relief, but then he stopped and turned around.

"Oh yeah, Erika, some people invited me to some place called the Bronze tonight. DO you want to go? I hear that it's supposed to be extra fun tonight."

"Well, uh…" I began. All of a sudden, I realized why Carlo had made me so unconformotable. It must of shown in my face, because he suddenly had a dark smirk on his face.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Lol. Anyway, this little part of the story has one more chapter, then a HUGE villain is coming to Sunnydale to be the new main villain until at least chapter 45 or 50 or so. Brownie points if you can guess who it is! Please leave a good review!**


	32. Your punishment must be more severe

"Now I know what weirded me out about you, other than you trying to sneak up on my and lying about it!" I harshly yelled at Carlo as he smirked evilly.

"Oh?" he sarcastically asked me. "And what is that?"

"Your name," I calmly replied. "Carlo K. Warck. C-A-R-L-O-k-W-A-R-C-K. It's rearranged. R-A-C-K and W-A-R-L-O-C-K. Your Rack."

Carlo laughed. "Nice job, firecracker. I underestimated you." He waved his hand over his face, causing him to transform back into Rack.

I clenched my fist and held my ground.

"Now your all alone, firecracker, with no one to help you," smierked Rack. Gesturing both ways down the hallway.

I looked around, and he was right. I clenched my fists tighter.

"Now, it's just you and me," he said, as he held his hands out to the side and caused them to crackle with red electricity.

I closed my eyes, focused, and took a deep breath. I then slowly opened my eyes, and they were now all black, and breathed out, only my breath was visible. I held my hands out in a fighting position, and they glowed blue and the air around them became cold, like ice.

We stared each other down, then, all of a sudden, Rack threw a bolt of red lighting at me. I leaped over it and did a mid-air punch at him with my hands still channeling ice magic, knocking him to the gound. He tried to get up, but I leaned down and placed my hands on the ground, channeling the remaining ice magic into the floor, causing it to freeze, making him slip and fall again.

"Miserable witch!" he angrily yelled, pulling himself up. He flicked his arm, causing metal spikes to grow out of it. He then threw them at me.

I didn't have time to dodge, so instead I turned the parts of my body that the spikes hit into water, causing them to pass right through me and stick into the lockers behind me.

"Insiday libra!" I yelled, conjuring a fireball which I then threw at Rack, but he dodged it.

The two of us then ran on the walls down the hallway on the other side of each other, throwing lightning, flamethrowers, and other magic all the way down. Once we reached the end of the hall, I swung around and tried to hit Rack with a spinning back kick, but he caught my foot and somehow held me in mid air.

"I have you know, my little firecracker," he evilly snarled.

"Yeah right," I said, calmness excaping from my still completely black eyes. I then turned into a shadow and moved into the floor.

"Where the hell did you go?" he angrily screamed.

"Here, you evil bastard," I calmly replied from somewhere.

Just then, I reemerged from the floor, delivering a fierce uppercut to ORack's jaw.

"uffff!" he yelled as he fell to his hands and knees.

I then harshly kicked him in the side again and again until he was on his back. I then put my foot on his throught.

"Do it… firecracker…" he managed to gasp. "Finish me…"

"No," I replied, my eyes returning to a sea green with bits of sky blue and purple in them. "Death would be too easy. After what you have done, you deserve far worse."

I then crouched down next to him and locked eyes with him, analyzing his mind telepathically. His eyes became wide with fear.

As I leaned in closer, he becag to scream.

"Wha-? Ah! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled as I sent him to his eternal punishment.

Just then, all of my friends walked back into the school just as I was standing up. Wisps of shadow rose from the ground where Rack had been.

"Erika? What happened?" asked Giles.

"The new kid was Rack in disguise," I wisely explained.

"What?!" asked Warren concernedly. "Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head no.

"What did you do?" asked Amy.

"Did you defeat him?" asked Buffy.

"He won't be hurting anyone ever again," I coldly and determinedly stated. I then calmly began walking towards the library with everyone else following behind me.

"Woah, Erika sure is powerful, especially when she gets mad," Oz whispered to Willow.

"Yeah," Willow whispered back. "I can only imagine what exactly she did to Rack."

They both shuddered to think about it. We all then walked into the library.

~~~later that night~~~

Me and Buffy were patrolling the graveyard while everyone else was at the Bronze.

"Ah, if it isn't thw witch and the slayer," said a voice behind a tomb.

"Who is there?" demanded Buffy.

I walked forward. "Come on out Spike," I said, as I had recognized his voice. He walked out from behind the tomb.

"What do you want?" I demanded, crossing my arms. Buffy had her finger on the trigger of her crossbow, ready to fire it if he tried anything. The chip in his head would keep him from hurting us, but still, you can never be too careful.

"Nothing," laughed Spike. "Just reminding you that its dangerous for little girls, especially ones as pretty as you, Erika, to walk alone at midnight in a graveyard."

"I can take care of myself," I calmly replied, uncrossing my arms.

"You had better hope so," replied Spike evilly yet almost flirtatiously. "There's a shady character walking around here tonight."

"Shadier than you?" sarcastically snapped Buffy.

Spike laughed to himself. "Yeah, shadier than me." He suddenly became serious. "You had better watch your back." He then angrily walked away.

"Wow, what was that about?" wondered Buffy.

"I don't know…" I replied. I shook my head and snapped out of it. Anyway, we had better look around for this shady character, incase he was not lying.

We looked around for about half an hour without seeing anything.

After awhile, we decided to stop patrolling for the night. Buffy walked home alone, but I decided to stay for a few minutes and do a final check of the graveyard, just be be sure.

All of a sudden, as soon as Buffy was out of sight, a girl about my age appeared in front of me in a puff of smoke.

"Who the hell are you?" I surprisedly asked, pulling out my crossbow.

"I'm Karianos," she calmly replied. "I'm a vengeance demon, and I have been sent here by someone's wish to warn you about your future. About what's to come."

(A/N: Karianos is my friend Sara's vengeance demon OC that she created that I put in. She has long, wavy brown hair, one acid green eyes and one purple eye, a lip ring, wears purple lipstick and eye shadow, has pale white skin, and wears a long, blood red cloak that looks as if it is made out of velvet.)

"What's… to come?" I asked, lowering my crossbow.

"Yes," she replied.

"Who wished for you to come tell me of my future?" I asked. I knew from my years of studies that vengeance demons would only intervene in the mortal world if someone made a wish on them.

"That's not important,' she said, shaking her head. "even if I wanted to, I couldn't tell you. All I can tell is is that HE is coming."

"He?" I asked, clutching my necklace instinctively. "Who is he?"

**A/N: Another cliffhanger lol! Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. I already know who it is, but no one has guessed it right in direct messages or review yet :D. Please leave a review, and guess if you want to! If someone manegs to guess right, I may let them create a minion for this new villain who is coming to Sunnydale! "Who is he?"**


	33. Who is he?

The next morning, I walked to school thinking about what the vengeance demon had told me the night before in the graveyard. A look of concern was clearly visible in my sapphire blue eyes…

~~~the night before~~~

"I have been sent here by someone's wish to warn you about your future. About what's to come." Karianos, a vengeance demon, warned me.

"What's… to come?" I asked, lowering my crossbow.

"Yes," she replied.

"Who wished for you to come tell me of my future?" I asked. I knew from my years of studies that vengeance demons would only intervene in the mortal world if someone made a wish on them.

"That's not important,' she said, shaking her head. "even if I wanted to, I couldn't tell you. All I can tell is is that HE is coming."

"He?" I asked, clutching my necklace instinctively. "Who is he?"

"When he gets here," she continued in a warning tone, "everything changes. Forever. And NOTHING will ever be the same." She then disappeared in a puff of smoke

~~~end flashback~~~

"Who is he?" I yelled as I hit my locker. I was very concerned, and couldn't help myself. Other kids looked at me weird. I quickly opened my locker, got my books, and went to class.

Before class, I explained to Buffy, Willow, and Xander what the vengeance demon had warned me about the night before. I had called Warren right after it happened and told him, and I would tell Giles, Oz, Amy, and Marcie during lunch period..

"What could it mean?" asked willow.

"yeah," replied Xander. "I mean, someone described only as he could be any number of villains."

"Plus," added Buffy, "she WAS a demon, so she could be evil."

"I don't know," replied. "I believe she was telling the truth. Regardless, we'll have to watch our backs."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

~~~later that day, at lunch~~~

I explained to everyone what had happened. We all decided yo eat in the library so we could have a more private meeting.

"I'd say Erika is likely right," said Giles. "Vengeance demons must grant wishes asked of them, as long as the wisher fits their specific type of vengeance."

"But do we even know that it was a wiah?" asked Marcie. "Could it have been the demon coming to warn her for other reasons?"

"It is possible," said Giles.

"Regardless," added Amy, "what does it MEAN?"

"Yeah," said Xander. "who is the he she was referring to ?"

"That's what concerns me," I said , my eyes closed and in deep thought.

"It could be anyone…" said Buffy worriedly.

"Exactly," I replied. All of my major enemies had been defeated, so this had to be someone different.

"We'll all try to do some research today after school," suggested Giles.

"Good idea," I said. "Wjile you all do that, me, Buffy, Willow, Amy, and Marcie will patrol tonight."

Everyone agreed to the plan. Me, Buffy, Willow, Amy, and Marcie all decided to turn it into sort of a sleepover type thing. Since Marcie was still secretly living in the ceiling over the music room, we decided to have it at the school.

~~~later that day after school~~~

Everyone was at the library. Me, Buffy, Willow, Amy, and Marcie were getting ready to patrol, picking out weapons and such. Warren, Xander, OZ, and Giles were researching into who it could possibly be that was coming to Sunnydale. After awhile, we were ready to go, and we headed out.

We were all armed with steaks, crossbows, holy water, crosses, and other such weapons. In sddition, me, Willow, and amy had various talismans, lists of spells written down, and other such magical things. We all stuck together, and headed to the graveyard, being very careful.

We saw several vampires, and interrogated them. However, none of them knew anything. Afterwards we steaked several of them, and I killed the rest by creating a flamethrower from my hands and burning them.

"Well, that was no help," said Marcie.

"You're right," I agreed. "Well, I know one vampire who will be keeping close track of every other demon in town."

"You don't mean…" asked Buffy.

"Yeah," I said in disgust. "We're going to see Spike."

The five of us headed to Spike's crypt.

I kicked down the door, sending it flying across the crypt. It crashed into Spike's tv, which he was watching, destroying it. Spike jumped up in shock.

"What the hell?!" he yelled. "What did you do that for."

I calmly walked in and up to Spike. I picked him up by the shirt, using my magic to enhance my strength, and held him against the wall.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I was warned that someone new has come to Sunndayl," I said like ice. "Who is it?"

"I don't know anything," he replied. "I swear."

I threw him to the ground.

"I thought you kept up with this stuff," I said coldly. "After all, I thought that you were more cautious of demons now that you have that chip in your head."

"I do…" he said, getting up. "But I have not heard anything."

"Come on you guys," I said to everyone else, turning to leave. "He doesn't know anything."

The five of us then left. Spike looked as we walked, a combination of pain and curiousity. We didn't look back though, so we did not see this.

We all headed back to the school and got ready for our sleepover. I was trying to be happy an fun and stuff, but I was just too worried. I tried to fake it so that my friends could have a good time though.

We all sat around for several hours, watching anime, talking, eating snacks, and other such things. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Except for me, of course, although I put on a fake smile and tried to be happy.

After a few hours, we all decided to start winding down and go to sleep.

We all layed there in silence for what felt like hours. Everyone else had fell asleep, but I was still wide awake, my eyes wide open.

All of a sudden, there was a loud crashing noise form outside. I bolted uprighyt, and everyone else woke up.

"What was that?" Willow sacredly asked.

I got up and carefully walked into the hallway. The the door to outside the school was laying broken in the floor. I looked over as everyone else followed out behind me. We saw Spike, on his knees outside of the door, bloodied and bruised.

"Spike?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

He was breathing heavily.

"I know," he said. "I know who he is."

**A/N: The new villain will be revealed in the next chapter! No one has still guessed who it is lol, so you all have one more chance before the reveal! Please leave a good review~!**


	34. Spike's side of the story

**A/N: Most people have been saying nice things and giving constructive criticism about my story, but a handful of people have been saying the same things, but meanly, so I'm going to address all of them at once, so if you were being nice and I sound angry, know that this is not directed at you. I do not always read reviews and messages right away. I check about once a week, so stop getting mad and thinking I am ingonrng you. School is ending for the summer, so I might have more time soon. I HAVE been improving my writing, which you can see in the difference between the first chapter of this, as well as my older stories, and the recent chapters of this. Also, I do not have spellcheck, so some words are going to be spelled wrong sometimes. Also, sometimes my autocorrect changes words, and I do not notice. I am a bad speller to begin with, which does not help, so everyone please stop making fun of my spelling. Also, to all of the flat out trolls, STOP flaming me. It's not cool. So seriously, stop. Anyway, for the people who were being nice and/or giving GOOD, constructive criticism, as well as new readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Spike was on his knees outside of the door of the school. He was bloodied and bruised, and breathing heavily.

"What did you say?" I surprisedly asked.

"I know who he is," repeated Spike. "He's here."

"What do we do, Erika?" asked Willow.

"We have to get him in to the library," I wisely decided. "We can find out what he knows there. Whoever it is might still be out there."

Amy and Buffy walked up to both sides of Spike and picked him up by the arms. They tried to bering him in, but as soon as he hit the point where he would have been inside the school, something held him back. Buffy and Amy fell forward, while Spike fell on his back outside of the school.

"Huh? What was that?" wondered Buffy.

"He wasn't invited…" I said.

"What?" asked Amy.

"This isn't a house though," said Willow.

"Yeah, you are right," I began, looking over at Marcie, "but someone DOES live here."

We all looked over at Marcie.

"What do I do?" worriedly asked Marcie.

"Invite him in," I told her. "Don't worry, we'll perform a spell to get rid of the invite once he leaves. Right now, though, we need him to help us."

Marcie invited him in, and we all carried him to the library. He had passed out, so we layed him on th e table. Just to be safe, I cast a spell that held him in place with a blue pentagram of energy.

We sat around waiting for him to wake up.

After about twenty minutes, Spike woke up.

"What happened," I asked, trying not to sound cold or friendly.

"I… I figured… it out…" muttered Spike.

"Tell me," I told him.

"I…" began Spike. But then, he passed back out.

"Great," said Marcie.

"We may not have time for this…" worriedly said Buffy.

"Yeah," agreed Willow. "Whoever it is could be right outside."

"Your right," I determinedly said. I then plce my fingertips on Spike's head as he was still passed out.

"What are you doing Erika?" everyone asked.

"I'm going to cast a spell that will allow me to go inside of his mind and see his recent memories," I wisely said as I closed my eyes and concentrated. "I need you guys to keep guard, just in case something happens."

"Ok," everyone agreed.

I began focusing my energies to cast the spell.

"Oni no ai tempus urni spodadium," I began chanting as my eyes sprung open, going totally black. I then completely froze. I didn't even seem to be breathing.

"Erika?" concernedly asked Buffy. She waved her hand in front of my face, but I didn't react.

"I guess she's inside," said Willow.

~~~Spike's flashback~~~

Spike watched all of us walk away from his crypt earlier that night.

"Absolutely nuts…" he muttered to himself. He stood up and dusted himself off. He picked up the door, and then began trying to put it back on it's hinges. He wondered, though, what could be coming that it would worry Erika. She was incredibly powerful, and shouldn't have anything to worry about.

Spike walked outside. He was going to fins out.

He went around town, talking to his usual contacts. Well, at least the ones who were not necessarily out to get him. He talked to many of them, learning little by little that some new, powerful force had just arrived in Sunnydale several hours before.

"Who?" demanded Spike of the most recent contact.

The contact, a vampire, looked hesistant to tell him.

"Tell me!" yelled Spike, punching him in the face and knocking him to the ground.

"Wha-?" Asked Spike, looking at his hand. He was able to hit him… But how?

"The end," replied the vampire sacredly.

Spike then steked him, angry with him for not telling, plus with joy because he discovered he cpould hurt him even with the chip in his head.

"It must be that I can only not hurt humans…" Spike thought to himself as he walked away. Rgardless, he knew that he had to find whoever it was who had come to Sunnydale.

"No one should be the big bad but me," angrily muttered Spike.

After awhile, he came to the blown up mansion where Erika had defeated Oshiri.

"I can smell something…" Spike said to himself. "Blood. Lot's of blood."

He walked over the fallen down stones and such, looking around. All of a sudden, a huge wolf jumped over a pile of rubble, knocking Spike to the ground.

"What the hell?" yelled Spike. "That's no ordinary wolf…" He pickled himself up off the ground, staring intently at the wolf.

The wolf let out an angry growl. Spike then went into his vamp face and roared at it, leaping to attack. He and the giant wolf rolled around, trying to kill each other. Just as Spike was about to strike a fatal blow at its neck, it turned into smoke and floated to what used to be the front door of the mansion.

"What the hell?!" said Spike, getting up and staring at it in wonder.

The smoke then formed into a pale man in a black cloak with long balck hair.

"You…" said Spike. His ace returned to normal

"Me," smugly replied the man.

Hordes of vampires then came up behind the man. He nodded towards Spike, and they began attacking him. He managed to kill several of them, but they were hurting him bad. He began running. He knew that he had to reach Erika and warn her. She was the only one who could stop him.

He reached the school and began knocking on the door frantically.

"Erika!" he yelled. But no one answered. After awhile he kicked down the door and fell to his knees.

~~~end Spike's flashback~~~

My eyes returned to normal and I gasped as I came back to normal. Everyone ran up to me to make sure I was alright.

"Yeah," I replied exhaustedly, sitting down in a chair.

"Well, what happened?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah," added Amy

"Do you know who is he?" asked Willow.

I nodded my head yes.

"Who is it?" asked Marcie.

"Count Dracula," I wearily and worriedly replied.

**A/N: I hope you all like dthis chapter! I had been wanting to use Dracula as a villain since I saw the episode he was in, so I decided to use him as the next major villain in my story. Anyway, I hope you will keep reading, and please leave a good review!**


	35. Killing a legend

"Count Dracula?" asked Buffy.

"You mean, like, the actual Count Dracula?" asked Willow.

I wearily nodded my head.

"He's real?!" surprisedly asked Marcie.

"Yes," I replied worriedly. "Although he hasn't been spotted since 1956. I don't know what would make him become active now, and especially come here."

"Several reasons," said a male voice behind me.

I slowly turned around to see Dracula standing in the library. I quickly stood up.

"Is that him?" Amy whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I replied, not taking my eyes off of Dracula.

Dracula laughed. He then began walking towards us slowly.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked him.

"I came to Sunnydale for many reasons," he began. "The power of the Hellmouth, for one." He then stopped and smirked at me. "And to see the power of the one whose darkness supposedly rivals my own." He pointed at me.

"What?" I surprisedly asked.

Dracula laughed. "But, of course, I am getting ahead of my self."

We all still held a fighting position. Dracula looked over at Spike.

"Why would you associate with a mongrel such as him?" Dracula wondered out loud about Spike. Before I could correct him and say that I DIDN'T associate with him, though, Dracula began speaking again. "No matter. I came here tto this library tonight to learn one thing."

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" I asked.

Dracula waved his arm, trapping my friends and Spike behind a barrier.

"To test the full extent of your strength, Erika," he evilly replied.

My friends hit the barrier, but it was no use, they were stuck, and, more importanty, I would have to face the legendary vampire alone!

I gritted my teeth and glared at Dracula. He laughed.

"Good," he said. "This anger, I like it. This is what I expected after hearing the tales about you, Erika. Your darkness is said to rival my own. Now, I shall test this theory!"

Dracula began walking towards me.

I held my hands to my side and focused a small amount of my aura, which turned into a blue orb. I then threw it at Dracula, but he dodged it.

"Dammit," I said angrily. I then took a fighting position and rushed towards him. I threw a powerful punch, but he caughy it with his hand. I quicly broke free and backflipped high into the air, kicking him in the face on the way up. While I was upside down in the air, I threw several small kunai knives engraved with mystical carvings, which I had hidden in my sleeves, at him. One slightly grazed his face, but he dodged the rest. When I landed, he swiftly moved and caught me, then held me in the air by my neck, choking the life out of me.

"Rrrrgh!" I yelled, struggling. "Let… me… go… you… bastard!" My eyes then went completely black, and I disappeared in a wave of flame, singeing Dracula's hand. I materialized behind him in another wave of flame, but he had already turned around to face me.

"More!" he demanded. "Show me your power!"

"Fine, you asked for it, though, you sleazball!" I angrily yelled. My hands were then surrounded with a glowing green energy.

Dracula just stood there watching me, smirking.

"This will wipe that stupid smile off your face," I thought to myself. I held me hand up, as if to grab him, although I was still at least twenty feet away. I then clenched my fist closed, which was still surrounded with the green energy. As I did, a ring of the green energy formed around Dracula, trapping him.

"Huh? What is this?" wondered Dracula.

I raised my clenched fist, levitating Dracula in the air. The green energy then disappeared from my hands, and I stopped actively holding him, but the ring of energy still held him off the ground. My eyes returned to a midnight blue.

"So," began Dracula with a smirk. "The stories about you are true."

"I guess there will be another story now," I angrily growled.

"Oh? And what will that be?" asked Dracula.

"How Erika Sparrow killed Dracula," I coldly replied as I pulled out a steke and plunged it into his heart.

He let out a gasp as the wooden skate entered his heart. The green energy disappeared, and he turned into dust. I turned around to face my friends and dropped my stake as the barrier faded. I began walking towards them.

"Way to go, Erika!" they cheered.

All of a sudden, I turned around to look at the pile of dust something didn't feel right…

Just then, the dust began rising into the air, turning into smoke. The smoke then formed back into Dracula!

"What the hell?" I wondered as I placed myself between my friends and Dracula.

"Very nice," said Dracula. "It has been ages since someone managed to stke me. What they say about you is true, Erika."

I didn't say anything and merely glared at Dracula.

"You will be a worthy foe, I think," Dracula continued. "Until we meet again…" He then somehow turned into a bat and flew out the open window.

"What on earth?" wondered Willow.

"It appears that Dracula has powers that normal vampires do not…" said Amy.

"I'll say!" exclaimed Buffy. "How can a vampire survive being dusted?"

"That was terrifying!" said Marcie.

I looked over at Spike, who was still passed out.

"In his memories. I saw Dracula," I said. "Spike knew him. He recognized him. He will know why Dracula didn't die, and was able to reform after I dusted him."

I walked over to Spike and began shaking him.

"Spike! Wake up!" I yelled.

Everyone else walked over.

"he still looks pretty weak," said Buffy.

"You're right," I agreed. "But we need answers now." I walked over to where I had fought Dracula and picked up on of the kunai knives I had thrown at him.

"What are you doing?" asked Willow.

"Helping him," I replied. I then slightly cut my wrist with the blade, letting my warm red blood flow over my pale white skin. I then held it up to Spike's mouth and let him drink my blood.

After a minute or two, I took my wrist away, and Spike was able to wake up.

"we need information," I tolf him.

"You… You helped me?" he asked confusedly.

"Never you mind that," I snapped. "Now, tell us what we need to know. Tell us about how you know Dracula, and about his powers."

"Alright," said Spike wearily. "I'll tell you everything I know."

**A/N: I've been getting a lot of chapters done lately lol. Anyway, if you read this, please leave a review, unless your a troll, in which case you should go away and stop being idiots. Anyways, I hope everyone liked this chapter!**


	36. Nowhere

I walked to school the next morning, trying not to think too much about my battle with Dracula, as I did not want anyone to know how much it bothered me. I am usually quite good at hiding my true emotions, but, just in case, I decided to push it out of my head while I was at school. I had told everyone else who wasn't there what had happened already, and we were all going to meet up in the library after school to go over everything again.

I met Warren halfway there, and we walked the rest of the way holding hands. Today, I was wearing the white, red, and black pokemon hoodie he had bought me, a pair of ripped blue jeans, black boots, and my necklace, which I rarely ever take off.

After a few minutes, we arrived at school, and went our separate ways to our classes.

~~~later that day~~~

"Now," began Giles concernedly as we all were sitting around the table in the library, "tell us again exactly what happened during the fight with Dracula, and exactly what Spike told you afterwards about how he knew him, how he was able to do the things he did, and all of that."

"Very well," I wisely replied, getting to my feet and paising around the table. "First, Dracula created some sort of barrier, separating me from everyone else. He then said he was here because of the Hellmouth, and, more importantly, the one whose darkness rival his own, me."

"But you're not dark or evil," said Warren. "Believe me, I know."

"Thanks," I sweetly said with a smile before returning to my serious composure. "But, he said my darkness rivals his." Secretly, I sometimes wondered if I was a creature of the dark, doomed to sadness and lonliness forever, but I was always sure to hide those feelings.

"Anyway," I continued, "after that, we fought. It was the toughest fight I have ever had, but, for some reason, I feel he was merely testing me. I dusted him, and thought I won, but then, somehow, he was able to reform AFTER I dusted him."

"THAT is what scares me!" exclaimed Buffy.

"Me too," agreed Willow.

"Yes, I understand you concerns," I said. "After that, he turned into a bat and disappeared. Based off of that and the memory of Spike's that I saw, he seems to be able to shape shift as well. Finally, I revided Spike with my blood, and he explained that he has often encountered and had conflict of numerous kinds with Dracula over the centuries. He had initially thought that Dracula was here for him, before realizing it was most likely me and the Hellmouth."

"That's got to be rough," commented Oz.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Anyway, Spike says that Dracula gains his additional powers, on top of already being an ancient, powerful vampire, from some sort og gypsy magic."

"Well, hey, since it's magic, can't we find a counter spell for it?" enthusiastically asked Amy.

"I wish that were true," I sadly replied.

"My research indicates that it is a very ancient type of magic that has been lost for generations," added Giles. "No record of it exits anywhere, except to say that it was practiced in parts of Transylvania centuries ago."

"So, what do we do then?" asked Xander.

"That's what we need to find out," I replied. "He is literally stronger than everyone else we have ever faced. Not only that, but we seem unable to kills him."

"Is there a type of magic that we could use to not defeat him, but seal him away or something?" asked Marcie.

"The watcher council is looking into that, but it is unlikely that anything powerful enough to trap him exists," said Giles.

"Exactly," I said. "So we need to figure out where he is operating from, exactly what he is up to, and, if the opportunity arises, launch a sneak attack. Me and Giles need to look over maps of Sunnydale, but we'll be back in a few minutes." Me and Giles then walked into the back to look over the maps, trying to figure out where Dracula would be hiding.

"Why is Dracula coming for Erika?" wondered Oz.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing," said Willow.

"Well, she IS very powerful," said Amy.

"Yeah," agreed Buffy, "but that would make most demons stay away unless they wanted to be destroyed."

"He's an asshole," angrily said Warren. "he has no right to go after her…"

"Yeah," agreed Marcie. "Ever since her mom died about two weeks ago, things have been even harder for Erika."

"Erika's strong," said Xander. "Whatever happens, she'll make it and come out on top."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Just then, me and Giles came back in with a stack of maps. We layed them out on the table.

"We think, based upon Dracula's historical records, that there areas which we have highlighted are the most likely places that Dracula is hiding."

"Ok, cool," said Buffy. "There are three, so I guess we should divide up and go check them out?"

"Exactly," I said. "me, Warren, and Marcie will head to the caverns under the park. Buffy, Giles, and Amy will investigate the clcock tower where Oshirir was hiding before. Willow, Oz, and Xander will check the sewers."

Everyone agreed to the plan, and we all split up.

Me, Warren, and Marcie reached the park after a few minutes.

"Is there an entrance to the caverns anywhere near here?" asked Warren.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure," I said.

"Well, we have to find a way to get in!" said Marcie.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, pointing to some bushes. There was a small opening behind them!

We headed down into the dark cave.

"Wow, I can't see anything, and I'm pretty used to that kind of stuff!" said Marcie.

"Erika, can you make some light?" asked Warren.

"Yeah," I replied. I held up my open palm and said "Insinday Libra" to conjure a fireball, which provided light for us to see the caverns.

"Ugh, it is gross down here…" complained Marcie.

"Well, at least we didn't end up with the sewers like Willow, Oz, and Xander," I said to comfort her.

We wandered around for what seemed like hours, and, other than a few rats, we didn't see any sign of Dracula. Just when we were about to turn around and find our way out of the caverns, my heigtned senses, which were better than those of most, allowed me to hear some kind of faint noise.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Warren and Marcie, taking a few steps forward.

"Hear what?" they asked

Just then, as Warren took another step forward, the ground under his feet collapsed!

"Warren! NOO!" I screamed rushing to catch his hand. I got to him just in time and grabbed his hand as he was dangling into a giant hol in the ground.

"Nnngh!" yelled Warren, struggling.

Marcie was trapped on the other side of the hole, so she could not get over to where me and Warren were to help.

"Warren… Hang on!" I yelled, struggling to pull him up.

Just then, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye as I looked down into the hole.

"Huh," I calmly said as I focused on it. I then let go of Warren's hand.

"Auuuuggh!' he yelled as he fell. He clearly expected the fall to be much higher, but it turns out it was only ten or so feet. I had seen some sort of ancient gold coins on the ground, which is how I was able to tell that it wasn't too deep.

I then levitated down into the hole.

"Come on Marcie," I said, encouraging her to follow us. "Let's go this way." There was another cavern on this level, and we journied deeper into it.

After awhile, we noticed more and more artifacts.

"What do you think all of this is?" Marcie asked.

"I dunno," replied Warren.

After awhile, we found ourselves in what seemed to be the ruins of a building.

"How did all of this get here?" wondered Marcie.

"Probably in an earthquake it sank into the ground," I said

We walked into what seemed to be a type of ceremonial room.

"Woah, look at this place!" said Warren. It had very high ceilings, and the floor was made of different colored stones arranged in a pentagram shape. I walked to the center of the room. I could feel some sort of power here…

All of a sudden, I became light headed nad weak. I clutched my hand and tried to remain standing, but I just couldn't. The next thing I know, everything faded to black.

~~~later~~~

I woke up with all of my friends standing around me. I was in my bed.

"What happened?" I weakly asked.

"You fainted," replied Warren. "Me and Marcie carried you out, and then we called everyone else. Then, we all brought you here."

"Glad to see your allright," said buffy.

"Thank you everyone," I said, getting up out of bed. Then, I remembered what we had been doing. "Oh yeah! Did anyone ever find where Dracula was hiding out?"

Evryone sadly shook their heads no.

"Darn it,' I said. "Oh well. I guess we shall have to wait for Dracula to make the first move," I said with a look of determination.

"We've got to be prepared," added Xander.

"Exactly," I said. "Anything could happen next."

**A?N: It's pretty much my summer vacation right now, so I will be able to write more often. I hope to have at least one or two chapters up each week. I am also trying to write my power rangers story some, but it is a lot harder to write than buffy is. Anyways, next chapter I will introduce another main character, who will then be a part of the main group. Try and guess who it is in a review!**


	37. Quiet please

**A/N: I have decided that I will try and release two or three chapters per week during the summer vacation. Regardless, I will not put out less than that many. If everything goes as planned, I should finish this story by my 17****th**** birthday in October. I keep all of my ides in my idea notebook, and I've been putting all of the good ones I've had, as well as those that have been suggested to me, so if you have some, feel free to suggest them. Anyway, here's the newest chapter. I'm intoriducing a popular character from the show, although this character will likely have more alterations than the other main characters in order to fit in with my AU. I hope you all like it!**

A few days later, and nothing out of the ordinary had happened, which surprised me, as I thought that Dracula would of attacked by now. Me and Buffy had been patrolling every night, sometimes with help from the others, but other than a few minor vampires and other such creatures, really standard stuff for the Hellmouth, nothing bad had been happening.

I was leaving the library after school after finishing training with Giles for the day. I pulled out my iPhone and called Willow.

"Hey," I greeted her. "Where are you?"

"Me and Amy will be there in one second!" said Willow apologetically. "We will meet you in front of the school!"

"Ok," I replied and walked to the front of the school.

While I waited, I started drawing on my arm with a magic marker, as I was quite bored. Me, Willow, and Amy had heard about a special withcraft group that met at the coffee shop every week, and we had decided to go to the meeting today.

After awhile, Amy and Willow walked up behind me.

"About time!" I jokingly said as I stood up and grabbed my backpack. "Are you guys ready to go?

"Yeah!" they cheerfully exclaimed.

We began walking to downtown. As we did, I lightly touched where I had covered my arm in magic marker doodles with my finger and magically drained all of the marker in away into my finger, where it was no longer visible.

After awhile, we arrived at the coffee shop, where a group of about ten girls around our age was sitting in a circle. We walked up and introduced ourselves to them.

"Welcome, sisters," said one of the girls. "I am Saffron, the chair of this club."

"Uh, hi," I greeted her. This seemed kind of off and cheesy to me. I'd give it a chance though…

Me, Willow, and Aym sat down with them.

"Now, sisters," began Saffron. "The meeting shall begin. Please close your eyes and meditate."

"What the heck?" Amy whispered in my ear.

"I know," I whispered back, closing my eyes. "Just go along with it."

"Sisters with the darkness," began Saffron, in a voice that sounded like an attempt to chant, "we walk with the wolf under the full moon. We are the daughters of guya. We walk amongst the spirits into the night's blackest heart."

I opened one eye and watched her as she droned on. I was beginning to think this was incredibly stupid, but, not wanting to be rude, I would stay til the end of the meeting."

"blablabla deepest core," concluded Saffron. "I think we should have a bake sale!"

Everyone opened their eyes somewhat abruptly.

"ooh!" excaliemd another girl. "A bake sale would be fun!"

"I think we need to focus on the guya newsletter," said some bitchy looking girl. "we need to get the message out to the sisters."

"A abake sale would be fun!" said another girl.

"we need to get the decorations for the bockinal," chimed in another rgirl.

Me, Willow, and Amy just kind of looked at each other.

"Um, I have an idea, maybe" I said.

"What's that?" asked Saffron.

"Well," I began, "as we are a wicca group, perhaps we could try some spells and other things of that sort."

Everyone starting laughing.

"Yeah, and then we could fly around on our broomsticks," sarcastically said Saffron. Everyone laughed again.

"Um, I think…" mumbled a shy girl in the back of the group.

"Hold on girls, shush," meanly said Saffron as she put her hand up. "Yeah, Tara? You have something to add?"

Tara shyly and nervously shook her head no.

Saffrons' mean look went away as she turned back to me.

"Some sterotypes aren't very empowering, Erika," she said.

They then went back to talking about stupid crap that no real witches like us cared about.

~~~later, after the meeting~~~

Me, Willow, and Amy were walking home.

"That was kind of dumb," said Willow.

"Yeah," agreed Amy.

"They're a bunch of wanna blessed be's," I sarcastically said. "They'd probably run away screaming if they saw a real witch."

After that, we all went our separate ways and went home. A few hours later, I got dressed in black shorts, a black sleeverless top, black tenshoes, and black fingerless gloves to get ready to go patrolling with Buffy. I walked out the door to meet up with her at the graveyard.

"Hey," she cheerfully greeted me when I saw her.

"Hello," I replied.

We then began patrolling.

"So, I guess there were no real witches in your witch group, huh?" Buffy asked after I told her what had happened.

"Yeah," I replied. "Oh well, it would have been difficult for anyone to approach my level, or even Willow and Amy's level, in magic anyway, so I doubt there would have been much of a chance for me to get more powerful through it anyway."

"Oh well," said buffy.

Just then, we saw a vampire rise from its grave.

Buffy quickly went over and dusted it before it was even out of the ground.

"Tonight is an easy night," she said, walking back towards me.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," I replied, looking off into the distance.

Buffy then turned around and saw what I saw. It was dozens of angry vampires coming right towards us!

"You ready?" I asked Buffy while taking a fighting stance, my eyes on the h whored of vampires in front of us.

"Definitely," she calmly replied.

We then dashed towards all of them at full speed!

I backflipped over two of them and kicked them from behind, knocking them to the ground. When I landed, I clenched my fist tightly, and black electicity-like magic swirled around it then disappeared. One of the vampires then got up, and I punched him in the chest with my fist, and it went right through him. He then turned to dust around my arm. I threw a bolt of lightning at the other vampire still on the ground, and he caught fire and burned.

A group of about five vampires then began running up behind me, hoping to surprise me. I calmly turned around and watched them come at me.

I calmly aimed my hand towards a large tombstone that they would have to run past to get to me.

"Shatter!" I yelled as they went by it. The tombstone exploded into a million jagged pieces of stone, killing all but one of the vampires. I then ran towards the reamianing one and engaged him in hand to hand combat. He was tough, but I was tougher, and managed to dust him.

The fight continued like this for several minutes. Eventually, though, me and Buffy were able to defeat all of the vampires.

"Good job Erika," said Buffy.

"Thanks," I replied.

We then patrolled the graveyard for a few more hours before going home.

~~~meanwhile, at the clock tower from earlier in the story~~~

"Yes, this place will do nicely for this operation," Dracula said with a grin as he walked inside. "Of course, it is not as nice a place as where I am currently hiding, but it will do."

He then walked up stairs to the very top.

"Gentlemen, please, come in," Dracula beckoned.

Just then, several creatures entered the room. They were all very pale and white, and wearing business suits. They had empty, soulless eyes, and their mouths were stretched open in creepy, evil grins. But, most scary of all, they were all levitating!

"You shall base your operations here," Dracula instructed them. "Sunnydale is yours for the taking. I, however, must see how Erika reacts."

Dracula then placed a small wooden box on the table and opened it. As he did, something came from the breath of every person in Sunnydale, all of them who were sleeping at the time. All of these things, which looked like mist, then came towards the tower and went into the box. After this happened, Dracula closed it.

"It's all yours," Dracula evilly grinned at the gentlemen.


	38. Noone can hear you scream

I woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed. I went and brushed my teeth and stuff in silence. Then, I came back to my room and hopped on my bed. I grabbed my iPhone and called Warren to tell him good morning. The phone rang, like usual. It sounded like someone picked up, but there was no voice on the other end.

"Hello," I tried to say. But, no sound came out!

"Hello? Hello! HELLO!" I tried to scream into the phone. I threw it out and ran downstairs in my pajames and out the front door. There were other people standing out on the street, and none of them could make a sound either!

~~~an hour later~~~

I walked into the library. Giles, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Warren, Amy, Oz, and Marcie were already there waiting for me. I had texted them and let them know that I couldn't speak, and neither could the people I had seen earlier. None of them could speak, either. Everyone ins Sunnydale had somehow lost their voice.

"What are we going to do?" Xander wrote down on a piece of paper that he held up and showed to everyone.

"Is a demon causing this?" Willow wrote on another piece of paper.

"We're not sure yet," Giles wrote. "However, we all need to begin looking into it."

I dipped my finger into an ink holder and magically absorbed all of it. I then used it to make words form on my skin.

"Let's hit the books," I made the words say on my arm.

We all began researching. I had a suspicion that Dracula may be behind this, as another test of some sort, although it was always possible that it was something completely unrelated. After all, when a town is built on top of the Hellmouth, anything can happen.

We went through the books for hours and found nothing on stealing voices, missing voices, or curses of silence strong enough to infect an entire town.

"Any luck?" Oz wrote on a piece of paper and held up.

"Not yet," I replied by placing my finger on another piece of paper and magically removing the ink from my skin to form those words. As I was so focused on reading and searching for what was going on, I decided it would be better to not waste my energy hilding the ink dormant within my skin.

Several hours later, and we were all becoming extremely tired, bored, demotivated, and upset. We had not found anything at all that could help us.

After awhile, I fell asleep, my head resting on a ook.

I then began dreaming.

I got up. I was alone in the library, and it was VERY dark outside. I slowly looked around.

"Hello?" I asked. "Is anyone here?"

I walked out the doors of the library, looking around. Something weird was going on.

After walking down the hall for a minute, I heard a very faint nose. It sounded like someone was singing.

"Oh god this is creepy," I thought to myself.

I followed where the sound was coming from, getting closer and closer. After awhile, I could make out what it was saying.

"The gentlemen are coming by," sang the childish voice, almost like a nursery rhyme or something. "looking through windows, coming through doors. They need seven and they make take yours. Can't call your mom. Can't say a word. You'll die screaming but it won't be heard."

Just then, I rounded the corner to see the little girl who was singing. She was holding a box in her hands. She noticed me, and stopped singing. Just then, Something swooped in from the window behind her. It was Dracula! His fangs sank into my neck as lightning crashed outside.

All of a sudden, I sprang back awake in the library. I instantly jumped to my feet, breathing heavily.

Warren ran up to me and caught me as I nearly fell over.

"Are you ok?" he concernedly mouthed.

I nodded my head yes.

"What's wrong?" Amy wrote.

I stood there, wide eyed, trying to gather my thoughts.

"A dream," I mouthed, still in shock?

"WHAT?!" concernedly wrote Marcie, trying to figure out what was going on.

I walked over to the ink jar from earlier and poured it on the floor.

"Hey!" mouthed Giles very upset. He ran over to try and clean it up, but I held out my arm to stop him. With a wave of my arm, I caused the puddle of ink on the floor to form pictures. It became an animation of my dream, which all of my friends watched. After that, I caused the ink to form into the words from the nursery rhyme, which everyone then wrote down.

"What does it mean?" wrote Buffy.

"I'm not sure," I wrote on a piece of paper sadly. "I do believe that that was one of my prophetic dreams, however, so Dracula definitely did something."

"We should all go home and get some rest," wrote Giles.

Everyone agreed. We had been researching all day, and this was our first and only lead. We would start bright and early the next morning into looking into my dream. Plus, there was a chance that I might have another dream when I went to bed.

I arrived at my big, empty house late at night. I walked in sad at how I was so alone, and, even if I could speak, there was no longer anyone here to speak to. I watched an episode of Supernatural, then got bored. I decided to text Warren and see if he would keep me company for the night. He replied yes, and he would be over in an hour.

~~~an hour later~~~

Warren came over. We cuddled on the couch and watched Supernatural and InuYasha. After awhile, we fell asleep cuddling. A few hours later, in the early hours of the morning, I heard a faint rustling outside that caused me to wake up. My hearing was very sharp, so it was unlikely that it would of woken up Warren. I looked over at him to see I was correct, as he was still asleep.

I got off the couch, careful not to wake up Warren, and tiptoed to the window. I looked out. It was probably just a poor lost cat or something. Just then, something across the street caught me eye. It looked kind of like a person in a business suit, but they were somehow floating!

"What the hell is that?" I mouthed

Just then, one of the things floated right by the window I was looking out of!

I jumped back in shock, but unable to scream. It looked at me and grinned as it floated by.

I ran back to the window to see where it was, but it had gone.

~~~the next morning~~~

Everryone was back in the library. I was sketching the things I had seen the night before on a piece of paper. Just then, Giles walked in with a newspaper that said that three people had their hearts cut out last night.

"What the hell?!" we all simultaneously wrote.

Giles shrugged. He then pointed to a stack of books on the table, then to everyone but me. They all started going through them. While they did that, me and Giles began analyzing my dream.


	39. Finding your voice

**A/N: I was going to include Tara in the last chapter, but I accidentally forgot to do so lol. Therefore, I will be introducing her this chapter with more than just an appearance, as I did a few chapters ago. Also, once you finish reading this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

~~~meanwhile, on the other side of town~~~

The girl who had gotten yelled at by Saffron at the wicca group meeting was gathering up several magic books, potions, amulets, and such. She put all of this into her bag and quickly headed out the front door of her apartment, careful to lock it as she left. She knew where she had to go. She had to try, to help everyone in Sunnydale to get their voices back…

~~~Back in the library~~~

We had been researching all day, using what we had learned from my dream as a clue. Me and Giles were analyzing the poem from my dream, while everyone else was going through a huge stack of books on the table.

"This sounds very familiar for some reason," wrote Giles on a piece of paper about the rhyme.

"Yeah," I wrote back. "it's almost like a nursery rhyme from a fairy tale."

All of a sudden, Gile's face lit up with a look of realization. He ran quickly into his office. I followed behind him and saw him pull a book off of a shelf. It was a book full of fairy tales.

~~~later that afternoon~~~

It had been about an hour since Giles had looked through the book of fairy tales. He had told all of us to meet in the art room so that he could use the projector to explain to us what exactly was going on. He turned out the lights and turned on the projector before beginning his slideshow.

"WHO ARE THE GENTLEMEN?" the first slide asked. It had a picture of a badly drawn thing that I had seen the night before.

"THEY ARE FAIRY TALE CREATURS."

We all looked at each other concernedly. Nothing from a fairy tale had attacked before, so that sounded sort of crazy.

"Will the big bad wolf be attacking anytime soon?" Xander wrote and held up.

Giles rolled his eyes.

"Not for awhile," sarcastically wrote OZ.

Giles continued with his slideshow.

"THE GENTLEMEN COME INTO A TOWN AND STEAL EVERYONE'S VOICES. THIS IS BECAUSE HUMAN VOICES CAN KILL THEM, AND IT ALSO MAKES IT EASIER FOR THEM TO ACHIEVE THEIR GOAL."

"THEIR GOAL IS TO STEAL HEARTS, AS WE ALL SAW FROM THE NEWSPAPER." This slide had a creepy picture of a gentleman stealing a heart with lots of blood and stuff. We all looked at each other, kind of creeped out by Giles' drawings.

"THEY NEED SEVEN HEARTS. THEY HAVE HALF. THEY WILL BE LOOKING FOR MORE TONIGHT."

Giles then changed slides. This one had two very crude, unflattering female figures holding bows and arrows.

"ERIKA AND BUFFY WILL PATROL TONIGHT AND HUNT THEM DOWN."

Me and Buffy gestured at the drawings in protest at how we were portayed, but Giles waived his hand at us impatiently.

"How do we kill them?" wrote Warren.

"Yeah," wrote Amy. "We don't have our voices, and the fairy tale said no weapons can kill them."

Just then, Willow had a realization and pulled out a CD, waving over her head and making choking/dying motions.

Giles sadly shook his head no.

"Only a real human voice can kill them," I wrote.

"Then how do we get our voices back?" Buffy asked.

"That's what we will find out by tracking them tonight," I wrote back.

~~~later that night~~~

Tara walked through downtown Sunnydale. She had tried to find those people who had spoken up in the wicca meeting online, but was unable to contact them. She was homeschooled, so she did not attend Sunnydale High, which also hurt her attempts to find them.

All of a sudden, Tara turned a corner to find two floating, pale creatures! They gave her a creepy smile, and one of them pointed at her and lightly clapped it hands. Just then, two ugly creatures in straight jackets stumbled forward and came after tara! She dropped the books she was carrying and began to run as fast as she could, with the straight jacket creatures right behind her, followed by the slowly floating gentlemen.

~~~meanwhile, on the other side of town~~~

Me and Buffy were walking towards the downtown. Everything had been very quiet, literally. There was no sign of the gentlemen anywhere.

All of a sudden, we heard a loud noise, like someone running and stumbling!

"What was that?" Mouthed Buffy scaredly.

"Trouble," I mouthed back with a grimace.

Just then, we saw a girl running around the corner. She was the one who was screaming. Or rather, she was trying to, but no sound was coming out.

"What's wrong?" I concernedly mouthed to her as she stumbled up to us. I recognized her from the wicca group from before.

She tried to mouth what she was trying to say, but couldn't communicate it. She sacredly pointed to where she had come from.

Just then, two gentlemen and their minions in straight jackets came around the corner.

I motioned to Buffy, then began pulling the girl as we started to run.

It seemed like we had run for several minutes. We were at a dead end behind a warehouse, trapped!

The three of us looked around panickedly.

The gentlemen and their minions rounded the corner and began approaching us.

"Split up," I desperately mouthed to Buffy.

She nodded her head in agreement. She flipped pver a crate and jumped onto the roof of the warehouse, and began running. I would do the same on the other side, but I had to protect this girl. I grabbed her hand tightly as my eyes went pitch black. Strangely, this didn't seem to scare her. I then teleported the two of us to the other side of the building into the street.

I fell to my knees and clutched my head as my eyes returned to normal. The girl leaned down with concern as she helped me up. Just then, the gentlemen came from around the other side of the building, so we began running again.

We ran for what seemed like miles. After awhile, we came across the clock tower Oshiri had used months before when he was performing his ritual that I managed to stop. Only, there was a light in the top, and someone moving around. I knew then that the gentlemen, and maybe even Dracula, had to be in there.

I pointed to the tower and looked at the girl.

She scaredyl and nervously nodded yes. We then ran towards it.

I charged my magic in my hand and punched down the door. The two of us then ran up to the top, where the rest of the gentlemen and several of their minions were waiting.

"Oh, shit," I mouthed.

Just then, the two gentlemen that had been following us floated in and daintily closed and locked the door behind them.

Me and the girl looked around panickledly. We were trapped!

I pointed to the corner and genstured for the girl to go and try to hide there behind a box, which she did. I could fight them better if I didn't have to protect her.

I was surrounded by six gentlemen and five of their servants.

My eyes went completely black as I prepared to take them on. I could take Out their minions easily, sure, but I needed my voice to kill the gentlemen…

I threw a bolt of lightning from my hand at one of the straight jacket minions, killing it. I then flipped over one of the gentlemen, kicking it in the back before I landed. It floated forward some and seemed a bit startled and angry, but it didn't fall.

I knew some spells that could help me greatly, especially considering the way they were moving around, but I unfortunately couldn't chant to cast them. I'd have to stick with telekinesis if I wanted to hold them still…

I managed to hold two of the gentlemen in place easily without using too much magic. Now, I'd finish off the minions, then figure out what to do.

I created two orbs of black flame in my hands, then thrusted them at two of the minions. They became dragons of black fire and completely engulfed them. They tried to dodge, but they were too slow, and died.

One of the minions had somehow gotten close to the girl, although I had been doing my best to protect her

"No!" I mouthed as it ran towards her.

She had a terrified look on her face and raised her hand. A small orb of light came from it and hit the minion, sending it flying across the room and out the window.

"Ok, so there WAS at least one real witch in the wicca group," I thought to myself.

Just then, the gentlemen all rushed me at once, tackling me and pinning me to the rope used for the bells.

I struggled against them, discharging electricity, attempting to telekinetically throw them, freeze them with ice magic, cause them to spontaneously combust, anything. But nothing would work. I soon used up most of my magical energy struggling against them, and my eyes returned to a bluish purple.

I was soaked in sweat and out of breath. I couldn't fight back. It looked like it was the end for me.

Just then,I noticed a box on the table in front of me. It was the same box from my dream!

I gestured to get the girls attention, pointing to it.

She ran up and picked up the box, holding it up with a questioning look on her face.

"YES!" I mouthed urgently.

She then opened the box, releasing everyone's voices.

The force of my voice going back into me knocked me back, throwing the gentlemen off of me

I turned around, angrily glaring at them. Then, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The gentlemen held their hands over there ears, then their heads exploded into globs of green goo.

They were finally dead, and everyone's voices were back.

~~~the next day at the library~~~

We were all meeting, discussing what had happened. The girl, whose name was Tara, was also there.

"So you were looking for us?" Willow asked Tara.

"Yeah," said Tara. "I thought the four of us could do a spell, to get people to talk again. You all seemed different from the other people in the wicca group."

"Well, it's a good thing everything worked out in the end," said Xander.

"Almost everything," I grimly said. "We still haven't found Dracula. He was behind this, and this was already one of the toughest battles we've seen yet. If this is the first thing he tries, then whatever he has coming next has to be big."

We all nervously looked around the room in silence, contemplating what I had just said. Little did we know how right I was…

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Things are going to pick up even more in the next few chapters, as I have decided on what Dracula's endgame is going to be, after speaking with my friends and reading some other stories for ideas. There will, of course, be a few more schemes, issues with the Hellmouth, and the like between now and then. Anyway, please leave me a review if you read this, as I want to know what other people think.**


	40. Mind control

**A/N: I am SOOOO excited right now, because I just found out that the new Pokemon games are coming out the day before my birthday! This makes me want to start another Pokemon story, or put up one of the ones I have already written, although I am concerned about doing so, as every Pokemon story I have ever put up has been flamed. I have a regular journey story for every region, so, if I do write a new one, I think It will not be a standard journey story. Anyways, here's the new chapter of So Far Away. Please let me know what you think in a review, as long as you are nice!**

It had been about three days since I defeated the gentlemen which Dracula had summoned to Sunnydale. Tara had been hanging out with all of us after school, since she didn't really have any other friends, which I could definitely sympathize with, as I had never had any friends before I came to Sunnydale. Her parents were very strict and homeschooled her. She hated it.

Anyway, me and Buffy had been patrolling extra long every night. Other than a few whispers among the demon community, there was nothing about Dracula around, although all demons, witches, and others in the know were aware that he was in town by now. We weren't making any progress on where he was, or even how to kill him. I was trying to keep everyone's sprits up, but even I knew what a bad situation we were in.

"Maybe we could just blow him up or something," sighed Xander.

"I wish," agreed Marcie.

"Wait, isn't he just a regular vampire?" asked Tara. "I mean, obviously he's very old and famous, but still…"

"Well," I began to explain, "he IS very old, powerful and famous, and did come to Sunnydale for me and the Hellmouth. However, he uses some ancient form of gypsy magic in order to give himself special powers."

"Hmm, I see," replied Tara.

"Anyway, we shouldn't worry too much about it right now," I said, faking being happy. "Let's all go to the Bronze or something."

"Ok," agreed everyone. We all headed out to the Bronze in order to take out minds off of everything.

When we got there, Harmony was dancing like a stupid whore. We all rolled our eyes at her in disgust and went and sat down at a table.

We all sat there and talked for awhile about various things, such as anime, video games, magic, and other such things. For awhile, we all almost forgot about the peril we faced.

After a few hours, we all decided to split up. Tara went home, as her parents would likely yell at her for staying out so late. Willow and OZ went home, while Buffy had to take her sister, Dawn, home, as she had snuck into the Bronze after us. Marcie went back to the school, where she still lived in the roof, to practice her clarinet. Xander and Amy both went back to there houses. Me and Warren went back to my house in his car.

We got in and sat on the couch, watching Adult Swim on the tv.

"Erika?" Warren asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you REALLY ok?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes, of course," I lied. "Why?"

"It just seems like you would be more worried," he replied. "I mean, you're the kind of person who tries to be strong for everyone else. I just want you to know that you can open up to me if you need to."

"I'll be fine," I said with a laugh.

"Ok…" he replied.

We then spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch while we watched tv.

~~~meanwhile~~~

Xander was walking home alone down the dark streets.

"Man, I wish that I had a car or something!" he sighed.

Just then, he saw something laying on the sidewalk in front of him.

"What is that?" he wondered. He approached it. As he got closer, he saw what appeared to be a kitten. It was clearly injured.

"What happened to you little guy?" Xander asked concernedly.

The kitten replied with a very weak meow.

"You can come home with me," Xander sweetly said, picking up the kitten. "I'll take care of you and get you back to good health."

Xander carried the kitten the rest of the way home.

"Come on in," he said to the kitten in his arms as he opened the door. He put it in a basket with clean blankets and tried to figure out what was wrong with it. It seemed to have been bitten by an animal.

Xander turned around to get some bandages. When he turned around, however, the kitten was gone. However, in its place was something else. It was Dracula!

"Thank you for inviting me in, Xander," smirked Dracula.

"What?" scaredly exclaimed Xander. "I would never invite a vampire in!"

"Ah, but you did," replied Dracula. "I assumed a form that you were more open to inviting into your home, but you still invited me in."

"You pretended to be a cat?" asked Xander.

"Indeed," replied Dracula. He held his open hand towards Xander.

Xander took several steps back in fear.

"You are going to listen to me," commanded Dracula. Xander stopped stepping back. He was completely mesmerized by Dracula's hypnotic powers.

"I need to know what Erika is up to at all times," Dracula ordered. "You will tell me every time that Erika makes a move. I have plans for her, along with other plans, and I cannot have her interfere. Do you understand?"

"Yes master," replied Xander emotionlessly.

"Good. You will call or text this number with all information whenever possible," Dracula ordered, handing Sander a piece of paper with a phone number. "Do not get caught. It is vital that Erika never know about this."

"Yes master," replied Xander.

Dracula then turned into smoke and floated out the window.

"What the heck?" wondered Xander. "What just happened?" He could remember that SOMETHING had happened, but couldn't remember what. He then crawled into bed. Maybe he would remember in the morning.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Please leave a review!**


	41. Suspicion

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated for awhile. My stupid parents grounded me AGAIN, and, unlike during the school year, I can't just write and upload stuff in the computer lab at school during lunch or any classes I may have there. Anyway, here's the newest chapter. I hope you all like it!**

I woke up on the couch cuddling with Warren. I got up quietly so I didn't wake him, and got ready to go shopping with Buffy and Marcie in an hour or two. We were going to buy new clothes for ourselves, give Marcie a new wardrobe (because her fashion sense was not too good, and also because she didn't have anyone to buy any clothes for her, seeing as her parents were dead, she lived in the band room's ceiling, and had no money), and pick out something for Tara's birthday, which was in a week.

I got dressed in a short black skirt, a black and white striped tank top, blacl combat boots, my necklace, and put my hair in a bun held up by two chopsticks and headed out the door. I left a sweet note for Warren when he woke up.

After a few minutes, I arrived at Buffy's house and knocked on the front door. Buffy's mom answered.

"Oh, hi Erika!" bUffy's mom cheerfully greeted me.

"Good morning," I replied.

"Buffy is upstairs getting ready," she said, opening the door. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure," I replied as I walked inside. Buffy's mom closed the door behind me.

Buffy's sister, Dawn, was sitting in the living room watching cartoons. I waited by the stairs for Buffy. After a minute, she came down.

"Good morning, Erika!" she greeted me.

"Hey," I replied.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

We walked to the school to get Marcie, and then we were going to walk downtown and go to the mall.

After awhile, me, Buffy, and Marcie were at the Sunnydale Mall, going through the various stores. We spent several hours shopping at various places, such as JC Penney, Hot Topic, Macy's, and other such stores. After a few hours, we had managed to buy some nice new clothes for ourselves, a new wardrobe for Marcie, and had picked out a few things for Tara to give to her for her birthday.

We walked to the food court to get lunch. I stopped by Panda Express and got my usual, then joined Buffy and Marcie at the table among our bags of purchases.

"You know," said buffy, "it's nice to have a regular day like this every now and then."

"You said it," agreed Marcie.

"I agree," I replied. "But still, it does waorry me…"

"What worries you?" asked Buffy concernedly as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"The fact that Dracula doesn't seem to be doing anything," I nervously replied. "He's been quiet. That means he's plotting something VERY big."

"You think so?' asked Buffy and Marcie.

I nodded my head yes.

"He's among the most famous vampires in history," I wisely stated. "You don't gain that kind of fame in the underworld unless your serious business."

"Well, whatever he's up to, you, me, and the rest of us together can take him," said Buffy confidently.

"I hope so…" I replied.

~~~meanwhile, at Dracula's hiding place~~~

"Report," Dracula instructed Xander, who had just walked into the room.

"Nothing new to report, master," said Xander. "Erika and her friends are at the mall. They are planning to go on patrol tonight, but that's it. No plotting against you or anything."

"Excellent," replied Dracula evilly. "I will have you report to me again Monday after school. However, when you do so, so not be gone for too long, as I do not want Erika and the slayer to become suspicious that I have hypnotized you into doing my bidding."

"Yes, master," replied Xander. He then turned to leave. On his way out, he saw a spider crawling along the wall. He quickly grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth, eating it. He then left.

~~~a few days later, on Monday~~~

Me and Warren arrived at school. He had been staying over at my house a lot lately, because obviously we were dating and stuff, but also because his parents were kind of mean to him sometimes, and didn't like that he preferred computers and robotics and stuff to sports. We were not having sex or anything like that though, because I was just not ready.

Anyway, we arrived at school and met up with Buffy, Willow, Xander, Oz, Amy, and Marcie. We talked for a bit about the surprise party that we were planning for Tara, then we all headed to class when the bell rang.

I spent the day going to classes and thinking about the many things that were on my mind, such as Dracula's plotting, my relationship with Warren, Tara's surprise party (which we would meet in the library after school to discuss), Spike (who I still didn't know whether I should dust or not, because he was evil, but he was also helping us against Dracula by reporting to me whenever he saw anything suspicious, although I sssume that this was because of his century long rivalry with Dracula), how alone in the world I really was, and everything else.

I sighed silently to myself as I walked to the library after school, all of these things weighing heavy on my mind and thoughts.

I arrived before everyone else, so, to pass the time, I pulled a book of spell relating to forests (plants, shadows, being lost or hidden, animals, and thing like that) off of a shelf and began to read.

After about ten minutes, everyone started to show up.

"Ok, is everyone here?" asked Amy.

"I think so," said Oz.

"Wait a second," said Warren.

"What is it?" Marcie asked.

"Hey, you're right," said Buffy startledly. "Has anyone seen Xander?"

We all looked around the room, but Xander was nowhere to be found.

"This is quite unusual," said Giles.

"Yes, it is," I agreed. "He was at school today. We all saw him. He knew that he was supposed to meet us here after classes…"

Just then, Xander came running in through the library doors. He was sweating and breathing heavily, as if he had been running.

"H… I-I'm… here…" said Xander out of breath.

"Where were you?" worriedly asked Willow.

"Yeah," I seconded. "We were very worried."

"I, uh, I was, um…" Xander stammered.

"Nevr you mind," I said with a wave of my hand. "We need to discuss the plans for Tara's surprise party.

Xander felt a sense of relief that he hadn't been found out, since he was still under Dracula's brainwashing. He joined the rest of us and we all made our plans.

We decided to have Tara's surprise party at Buffy's house on her birthday. Since her parents were really mean and strict, and likely would not let her get away, Willow and Amy would cast a sleep spell on them so that they could not stop her from coming, and then I would use my powers after the party and erase their memories.

Once we had decided on everything, we all went our separate ways. I went with Buffy to her house for dinner with her, her mom, and Dawn, and then we were going to go patrolling. Warren was creating a robot for a science project, so he was not going to come over tonight, which made me kind of sad, but I understood why and all. Willow and Oz were going to the movies, and Xander, Amy and Marcie were going to try out the new sushi restaurant that I had recommended to them. Tara was likely still at her house, as she was homeschooled and her parents rarely let her do anything fun, and Giles was going to do whatever old british librarians did when they didn't have other responsibilities.

~~~later that night~~~

Xander left Amy and Marcie after they had eaten dinner. As Erika had recommended, it had been very good. He made his way into the woods, towards Dracula's hideout. Little did he know, though, that someone was watching him…

~~~meanwhile, in the cemetary~~~

Me and Buffy had been patrolling for a few hours. We had dusted many vampires, some of which had clearly been sired by Dracula, but none of which could give us any useful information.

"Ugh! This is so frustrating!" angrily yelled Buffy.

"I know," I calmly agreed, "but getting angry about it will not help us to solve this mystery."

"Your right," Buffy sighed. "I just wish we could find some kind of clue!"

Just then, we heard fast running behind us. We both turned aroud quickly, holding our skates in a fighting position.

We look up as the figure ran towards us. It was Spike!

""Oh," I said, lowering my guard. "What do you want?"

"I found something," said Spike. "There's something that you need to see, Erika."


	42. Clear your thoughts

**A/N: If you read this, please leave a review, as I would like feedback on my work. Also, I am trying to get back on a schedule for updating. Since school will start soon, even my parents grounding me will be unable to stop me from updating. Also, me and my friends are going to rewatch the entire series of Buffy, so that I can get ideas. One of my friends is also considering ooening an account on here and writing her own story, so if she does I will let you all know where to read it on here.**

"There's something you need to see, Erika," said Spike calmly, yet urgently.

"What is it?" I asked as me and Buffy followed him. We walked for about fifteen minutes through the woods. After awhile, we saw another person walking ahead of us.

"Shhh," whispered Spike, pointing at the figure.

Me and Buffy looked very closely.

"Is that…" asked Buffy.

"It's Xander…" I said confusedly. "What is he doing out here, especially so late at night?"

"That's what I'm wondering," said Spike. "My best guess is that Dracula got to him. Got inside his head."

"What?" asked Buffy. "You mean like brainwashed him? Dracula can do that?"

"Yes," I said, nodding my head grimly. "It is possible that Dracula has hypnotized Xander."

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Buffy. "We have to help him!"

"Yes," I agreed.

"Help him? Now?" asked Spike with a look of contempt on his face.

"Yes, Spike, I know what your thinking," I annoyedly snapped. "He's probably going to Dracula right now. We quietly follow him without him knowing in order to discover Dracula's hiding place. Then, tomorrow, when we all meet in the library after school, we hold him there then and find a way to help him."

"Good thinking," said Buffy.

We quietly continued to follow Xander. After awhile, we arrived at a very big, very old looking castle.

"Since when is there a castle in the middle of the woods in Sunnydale?" asked Buffy.

"Likely Dracula's doing," said Spike. "Showoff," he added annoyedly.

We watched Xander go into the castle.

"Ok, so now we know where Dracula is," I said. I closed my eyes and, using my magic, marked this spot in my mind. "We can begin planning our attack after we debrainwash Xander after school tomorrow. We just have to make sure to act natural throughout the day. Also, maybe Xander will know some of Dracula's plan."

Me, Spike, and Buffy then walked out of the woods. I warily watched Spike out of the corner of my eye as we did.

~~~the next day, at school~~~

Things had been pretty normal so far. I had let Giles, Willow, Oz, Warren, Marcie, Amy, and even Tara know that Xander had been brainwashed by Dracula. All of us would meet at the library that afternoon, and when Xander arrived, we would get him.

I had just left lunch. Xander didn't seem to suspect anything so far, which was good.

"We just have to keep this up throughout the day…" I silently thought to myself.

After class, I made sure that I was the first one in the library. I acted quickly, placing several small, white crystals in strategic points around the room.

"That ought to do it," I said with a grin.

After awhile, everyone came in one by one. Everyone except for Xander, of course, who I rightly suspected was reporting to Dracula after school, which he was likely instructed to do because of his brainwashing.

"Will this work?" Warren concernedly asked me.

"Yes," I determinedly replied. "I'm sure of it."

"Erika is an expert at magic such as this," agreed Giles. "There is a slight reason to be concerned due to Dracula's strength, meaning that unbrainwashing Xander will be tough, but it is still quite a doable goal."

"That's good," said Oz. "We can't let a scumbag like Dracula get Xander."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

After about ten minutes, Xander ran through the library doos, sweaty and out of breath.

"Oh!" he said surprised. "Hey guys? Did I uh, miss anything?"

"No," I said innocently, shaking my head. I then began walking towards Xander. "it's just…"

I then lightly pushed Xander back with my hand, causing all of the white crystals I had placed in the library to glow. Their energy focused on Xander, holding him in place. That wasn't all they were capable of doing, though…

"What?" suprisedly and scaredly asked Xander. "What the heck is going on you guys?"

"We know," said Willow sadly.

"What? Know what?" asked Xander in a still scared, but worried and more angry tone.

"That you've been brainwashed by Dracula," I wisely stated.

"What?" asked Xander with very fake surprise. "Psshh, like I would EVER do the bidding of His Magnificent Darkness!" he laughed fakely.

"I think you just kind of proved that you are brainwashed," said Amy, rolling her eyes.

"That bastard Dracula has really messed with his head…" said Oz.

"Don't you dare refer to the master like that!" angrily snapped Dracula.

"See?" said Amy.

"Ok, ok," said Xander. "But, you guys, you've got it all wrong and stuff! It's all like, totally fine!"

"No, it is not," I replied calmly. "But I can make everything fine."

With a wave of my hand, the crystals glowed again, and Xander was then caught in a blueis white glow.

"Rrrrgh," he grunted, struggling. "What are you doing?"

I slowly opened my eyes, and they were completely black.

"Darkness, here my call," I said as I began casting my spell.

""do you think Erika can do this?" Marcie whispered to Buffy.

"We're about to find out," replied Buffy nervously.

"Clouded mind within my sight, be cleansed now with moon's bright light," I chanted. The light around Xander glowed brighter, and the crtstals glowed brighter too. The room began to shake. I was having to fight very hard and use a lot of magic to break Dracula's hypnosis.

"You're almost there Erika," said Giles, shielding his eyes from the bright light.

"Release him!" I yelled, focusing my energies.

Xander winced, almost like he was in pain. Body pain, definitely not, but perhaps mental pain from my removing Dracula's brainwashing.

"Release my friend NOW!" I yelled. As I yelled the word now, my voice got deep and echoey.

Just then, the light bursted away from Xander, and the lights in the crystals went out. Xander fell to the ground limp.

Me, Willow, and Buffy ran to Xander, picking him up.

"Are you ok?" I asked him concernedly.

"Yeah…" he said weakly as we helped him to his feet. "I remember…"

"I know," I said.

"It's like it was a weird dream," said Xander.

We all then sat around the table.

"Now, we begin our planning," I told them.

~~~later that night~~~

I was walking in the forest alone, dressed all in white. We had started putting together a plan to attack Dracula earlier during the day. We would plan some more tomorrow, then probably launch our attack in a few days. Right now, though, I had a debt to pay…

I sat down in a small clearing on a blanket that I had layed on the ground. I set up some magical supplies and sat down.

"Aneshta hikari yami coriandorum," I began to chant as I took the lid off a sacred urn.

"The spirit comes forth for the offering," I said as I lowered a string of Japanese prayer beads into the urn and put the lid back on it.

"Accept my offering, and come forth, to make yours." I looked around

"come forth, blessed one," I said, still looking around.

Just then, a white wolf came out of the trees and slowly walked towards me.

I reached out and petted it's head with a smile.

It had an arrow in it's back leg, and lots of blood was dripping from the wound. I took a big jar and held it under the wound, collecting the blood.

"Thank you for your offering," I said, placing the closed jar of blood off to the side. I then waved my hand, causing the arrow to disappear.

"Now I shall make you whole."

I gently touched the wound. As I did, it healed. The wolf then walked back into the woods and out of my sight.

~~~about an hour later~~~

I was walking through the graveyard, carrying the jar of blood. I knocked on the door of a familiar crypt.

The door opened. Spike was standing there, holding a bottle of alcohol.

"What are you doing here?" He asked surprisedly.

"Well," I began, "you helped me to save Xander, and that may have provided the crucial part of our plan, as we now know where Dracula is hiding, so…" I held out the jar of blood.

"What the hell is that?" Spike asked pointing.

"It's my way of saying thanks," I replied.

"You think I did all of that for your little frined?" Spike asked. "I did it for me. You couldn't possibly know my reasons."

I stared at him, a cold look coming across my face. My guess was that his reason was vengeance on Dracula.

"I don't need your thanks," said Spike.

"Fine then," I hissed coldly. I threw the jar of blood at his feet, causing it to shatter. I so wanted to dust him, but he was still useful. I then stormed off.

"What the hell is her problem?" Spike asked himself out loud as he lit a cigarette.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I cam eup with the ending for it just a minute before I uploaded it lol. I thought it was cool. Anyway I think this part of the story will last till about chapter 50, then the next part will start. I have a bunch of cool ideas, so I hope you will all keep reading!**


	43. Follow You Down

**A/N: Hey everyone... Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I was grounded for awhile in august, then I've just been having a few shitty weeks at school. I HATE the kids at my school. I thought that 11****th**** grade would be different, but it appears I was wrong. UnU Plus, today (the 13****th****) is my birthday, and so far, only my parents and like 2 of my friends on facebook have even bothered to to tell me happy birthday. On the plus side, my parents had got me Pokemon X for my birthday, although they only got me a 2ds, and not a 3ds like I wanted. :/ Anyway, here's th new chapter. Something happened with my computer since I started it, and I'm not sure what happened, but I shall explain in an A/n below. I hope you all enjoy it!**

A few days later, it was time for Tara's surprise party. I had been sending Xander, on my orders, to pretend to still be hypnotized and give Dracula fake updates, as well as try to spy on him a little. We were still gathering weapons and strategies in order to launch our sneak attack on his castle.

Last ngith, me, willow, and Amy had gone to the magic shop for the ingredients that we would need for them to perform the sleep spell on Tara's parents, which they should be performing right about now. I was currently on my way to get Tara and take her to Buffy's, where we were having the party.

I had to walk to the very farthest edge of town to get to Tara's house. We all knew where it was, but none of us had ever been there before because Tara's parents were really mean and didn't let her have any friends over.

After awhile of walking down a mostly empty road with trees on both sides, I finally saw Tara's house. It looked very old, and was brown and wooden. I stealthily walked up to it, then magically levitated myself up to the roof, looking into t Tara's room on the third floor. I softly knocked on the window.

Inside, Tara looked up from the book she was reading in shock, surprised to see me there.

"Erika? What are you doing here?" she surprisedly asked as she opened the window.

"I came to get you to come hang out at Buffy's house," I said, not telling her of the secret surprise party we had planned.

**A/N: ok, like I said, something weird happened with my computer, and I'm not sure what. I lost all of the chapter after this, and I don't remember but I am to upset to try to write it again. Basically, what happens in what was lost, is the main characters throw a party for Tara, but putting her family to sleep to sneak her out awakens the demons which have been living inside of their heads that are the reason their all mean to her and stuff. Her family attacks the party, and Erika banishes them with magic after a battle and traps them in some trophies at the school. I'm upset that I lost this chapter, but I really don't feel like writing it again. Anyway, the only thing that really changes in the story is that Tara now goes to school with everyone else.**

The next day, I walked into school with tara and showed her around. Since she had never been a student at school before, she was kind of lost about how to do things.

After I went with her to the front office to get her schedule, I went to meet Warren by my locker.

"Good morning," he said sweetly.

"Hey," I replied, walking over to greet him.

"So, is Tara adjusting ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "I think she will do good in school, and she seems very happy to have her whole house to herself."

"That;s good," replied Warren.

The rest of the day at school was pretty normal. Afterwards, everyone met up in the library. Apparently, when still spying on Dracula for us, Xander had learned something the night before.

"Wait, now," said Giles. "Can you go over that again? Everything you heard?"

"Just that there's going to be something pretty big at the cemetery tonight," shrugged xander. "Apparently, Dracula is looking for something."

"But WHAT could he be looking for?" wondered Buffy.

"That's what we have to find out," I replied. "If we can get to whatever it is first, we can destroy it."

"It could be any number of different artifacts," said Giles as he took off his glasses to clean them. "This being the Hellmouth, mystical things are drawn to it."

"So, any idea when they're going to start looking?" asked Marcie.

"They've already started below ground," said xander. "They will start looking farther up once the sun sets in about two hours."

"Well, I guess we should get started, then," I said. "We'll go to the cemetery and divide into teams. Spike is going to help us, so we'll meet him there."

Everyone agreed.

"Should we get magic supplies and weapons first?" asked Willow.

"Yes," I replied, walking over to the closet. I opened it, revealing lots of supplies and weapons. "Me, Amy, and Giles took care of it this morning."

After all getting our weapons and stuff, we made out way to the graveyatd. The sun was setting, so Spike would be there soon.

After about 20 minutes, Spike showed up. The sun had just gone down below the edge.

"What took you so long?" I sarcastically asked.

"Well, I can't tell you what I've seen or help you look if I'm ashes," snarled Spike.

"Yeah, so, what did you see?" asked Oz quickly.

"Right," said Spike. "I've been following them around below ground. They've searched the sewers and the caverns. From what I've overheard, that was mostly to make sure whatever theiyr looking for wasn't down there. Dracula and his cronies are fairly sure its above ground."

"So, you don't know what it is either?" asked Giles.

"No," replied Spike, shaking his head.

"Ok," I determinedly staed. "We're wasting time. Let's split up and start our search. Willow, Oz, Marcie, and Tara will be one group. Buffy, Giles, and Xander will be another group. Warren, amy, and Spike will come with me. If anyone finds anything, call me on my phone."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and we split up.

"Ok, what do we do first?" asked Amy as we walked off.

"We need to find some of Dracula's minions," I wisely replied.

"Uh, but then what?" asked Warren.

Spike rolled his eyes.

"We have to be stealthy and follow them," I said. We can't kill them until we know what it is they are looking for."

"The whole place should be crawling with them soon enough," Said Spike.

"Well, then, I guess it couldn't hurt to have a little sneak peak," I said.

I waved my hand over my eyes, and, when it passed, my irises were a glowing golden color.

"What kind of magic did you just cast on yourself?" asked Warren.

"Some pretty basic vision magic," I calmly replied as I looked over the ground. "it will allow me to detect movement underground."

We walked deeper into the cemetery, searching for vampires. I would oocasionally pick up some faint underground movement, but not much.

"I wonder if they managed to find what it was already?" worriedly wondered Amy.

I stopped in my tracks.

"I don't think so," I said, looking down.

"Why is that?" asked Warren, Spike, and Amy.

"Because I can see them coming. A lot of them," I calmly replied.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. Like I said, I'm sorry for losing that part of the story and for not updating for so long, but I have not been in a good mood lately. I'm going to try to update more often, assuming school and pokemon X don't distract me, anyway. :P Now, I'm going to go level up my Fennekin (I named her Kyubi!) and beat the first gym! Please leave a review!**


	44. Vengeance

**A/N: Hey guys, I decided to pick this back up after so long to just kind of escape for awhile. Things have been kinda rough. Junior year of HS sucked and senior year has sucked so far too. Sara isn't friends with me anymore because they decided they were too cool for me like bitches and became cheerleaders and sluts and whores and stuff. And, I really want to go away to college but my grades weren't good enough and we can't afford it, so I have to go to a community college that deosn't even have the program I wanna study. n**

**ANYWAY, my depressing life aside, I'm going to try and continue this story. I think I'm a better writer now than I was in the past so even if you don't like the other early chapters of this story, please give it a chance now.**

I could see dozens and dozens of vampires moving under the ground, all rushing in one direction.

"What are they doing?" asked Giles.

"Go!" I yelled, pointing in the direction they were going as I started running. Everyone followed me as I kept my eyes on the ground, following the golden outlines of the vampires that my magic let me see.

We ran and ran for a long time, out of the cemetary, through some woods, and we were approaching the cliff overlooking the town.

"I didn't know that there were any undergorund tunnels or caverns this far out..." worriedly said Buffy.

"Me either..." I replied. We all kept running.

Then, once we arrived on the cliff, we all stopped.

"What is it?" Willow asked.

"They're just... standing there..." I replied as my eyes became normal again.

"What could it be?" asked Marcie.

"I've got a bad feeling," said Xander.

"This sounds familiar..." said Giles.

"I know," I wisely agreed. "I vaguely recall something about this part of town having something important."

"Whatever it is, it must be what Dracula is after," said Amy.

Just then, in a puff of smoke, Karianos, the vengeance Demon from earlier, appeared before us.

I was confused at first, but then I could sense evil intentions within her. I quickly ran up to her and punched her in the face, making her stagger back. I then headbutted her in the head, causing her to fall to her knees. I kicked her in the stomach and then spit on her, my spit magically becoming acid and burning her.

"You stupid bitch," I angrily said as I slapped her.

"What's going on?" confusedly asked Buffy.

"Yeah, didn't she help us before?" asked Oz.

"Vengeance demons have to do what is wished of them," I coldly replied. "Someone wished for her to help us. Now, she decided to come and kill us on her own. Possibly before we could get to whatever we're looking for." I kicked her again.

"Treahcery will not be tolerated," I coldly and calmly said. I held out my hand, and in whisps of smoke and light, a sword appeared. "Treachery, will NOT be tolerated," I repeated. I swung the sword, decapitating the evil demon.

Everyone was quiet. No one knew what to say.

"Oh, um, yes," began Giles. "What could it be that Dracula needs so badly?"

"hmmm," I thought. I racked my brain trying to think of all of the tomes of ancient legands and magic and stuff that I had gone through.

"Wait!" I suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"I know what it is,' I said with a worried look. "I recall reading about an ancient temple dedicated to demons somewhere in Sunnydale. It was buried thousands of year ago in an earthquake."

"Yes, of course," said Giles. "It must be the temple of Proserpexa. Whatever Oshiri needs is inside of it!"

"Ok, how do we get in?" asked Buffy.

"Only one way," I shrugged.

I raised my arms and focused all my power. The ground started to shake a bit, and the top of the temple slowly rose out of the ground. I kept drawing it out until a window in the top that was big enough came up at the ground level.

"The vampires are probably already inside looking," said Buffy.

"Yeah," I replied. "Is everyone ready?"

They nodded, and we bagan walking in.

**A/N: I'd really appreciate a review! I'm probably going to have more chapters up in the next few days.**


	45. In plain sight

We cautiously walked in through the window near the top of the temple. Above us was a statue of the demonic snake goddess Proserpexa. I was worried, as we were likely about to deal with some dark stuff...

"Whatever it is that we are looking for is likely in the lowest level," whispered Giles.

"I'm sure that Dracula's vampires are already inside," I replied.

We slowly proceeded through the top level of the temple. Bits and pieces of statues and stuff were crumbling and smashed on the ground, likely from the earthquake which had buried it centuries ago. There were stains which I knew to be blood on dark altars.

"This places creeps me out..." whispered Oz.

I agreed, but I didn't say anything.

We proceeded down slowly for what seemed like a long time. We were very cautious incase the floor was weak or something.

After awhile, we made it as far down as we could go.

"Now what?" wondered Buffy aloud. There were no vampires around, and it didn't seem like there was anywhere else to go.

"There's something else here," said Tara.

I nodded my head in agreement. "I can feel it."

"Something bad?" asked Warren.

"No," I replied. "Well, yes, lots of bad. A whole lot of bad. But... there's something else. Something powerful. it's not evil, but it isn't GOOD either..."

"Where?" asked Marcie.

I closed my eyes and focused.

"Beneath us," I replied. With a quick snap of my wrists, I blew a huge hole in the floor in front of me.

Inside, we could see a chamber. We all slowly climbed down into it. It was pitch black, and we couldn't see anything.

"Can we do something about some light?" asked Amy.

I nodded, and used a spell to make the room brght. That's when we saw them. The room was filled with dozens and dozens of vampires!

"Damn," I said with a blank look on my face.

They all began swarming at us quickly.

"Go! Go! Go!" yelled Buffy as we all scattered as to not be in one place as they attacked.

I ran across the center of the room, which was incredibly large. In the floor, there was a giant, black pentagram set in stone. There were a bunch of satanic staues all around, and lots of artifacts on the walls.

I swiftly jumped over a vampire that lunged over me, and magically threw lightning at it, burning it to death.

"What the hell am I supposed to be looking for?" I thought to myself as my friends all fought the vampires so I could look easier.

I went through shevles and stuff on the back wall, throwing tings off as I frantetically searched for whatever this powerful thing I had sensed was, as it had to be what Dracula was seeking.

"This isn't going to work, damn it!" I angrily yelled, throwing an ancient jar to the ground and watching it shatter.

I closed my eyes in order to focus. I needed to lose myself in my mind in order to find this thing. I needed to focus. I needed to focus on that power. Not good, but not evil. With the potential to be used for either. I needed to focus...

Noticing that I was distracted and not paying attention to anything going on around me, a vampire managed to get past everyone else and run straight towards me. It was getting ready to go in for the kill.

"Erika!" yelled Warren.

Just then, my eyes quickly snapped open. Without so much as looking, I threw a powerful red energy blast from my left hand. It blasted straight through the vampire, dusting it, but continued to travel to the middle of the room, hitting the center of the pentagram in the floor. The lines of the pentagram began to glow red, following from the center, around the star, then to the circles and symbols that were around it. Then, there was a flash of bright white light.

I shielded my eyes, and so did everyone else, because it was so bright. I couldn't see anything. Then, just as quickly as the light had appeared, it faded.

I looked around. All of the vampires were gone, presumably destroyed by the light. It must have been the same as sunlight somehow.

I looked at the center of the pentagram and saw a large book. When I saw it, I could feel it that that was what we had come for.

I cautiously walked up to it and picked it up.

"What is it?" asked Buffy as she walked over. Everyone else followed.

"I don't know," I replied, not taking my eyes off of the book. "But, whatever it is it is powerfuk. We should get it to a safe place."

We all made our way out of the temple and headed out.

~~~Meanwhile, in Dracula's castle~~~

"Dammit!" Dracula yelled as he crushed a glass full of blood in his hand. "She has the book. It has the means to further my plans or to put a stop to them once and for all. I have to fix this before they translate it..." He then walked into the shadows deeper into his castle to plot.

**A/N: So I really liked how this chapter turned out. I might try and write another one before the weekend is over and I have to go back to school, but IDK yet. And, this part of the story will probably end in like 5 chapters or so. There are some very big changes coming which I am really excited about, and the whole AU world of this is going to change forever. I'm really excited! It's mostly what I had planned when I first started writing this story like a million years ago, but I think I have gotten the ideas stronger over time. Anyway, if you liked this please leave a review.**


End file.
